


221 Boom

by johnsredpants, johnwatsonblog, Lonewarg, madsydva, MoonShineD, StraightShooter (MsLadySmith), Sunyiu2



Series: Our First Role-Play Chat [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gay Bashing, Greg Lestrade is a White Knight, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Post-Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Pre-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 65,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsredpants/pseuds/johnsredpants, https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwatsonblog/pseuds/johnwatsonblog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewarg/pseuds/Lonewarg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsydva/pseuds/madsydva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShineD/pseuds/MoonShineD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadySmith/pseuds/StraightShooter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: A group of us writers in the FB group Mystrade is our Division: Fanfiction Writers and Readers decided to create a role-play fan-fiction via FB chat. This story is the transcript of the story we have created.An accident with one of Sherlock's experiments goes badly and it's effects ripple thru many lives.There is a seperate Johnlock chat that goes along with this as well - http://archiveofourown.org/works/13873047/chapters/31915998





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock...............Lonewarg  
> Greg...................johnwatsonblog  
> John...................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson............JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea.................MoonShineD  
> Alice Lestrade.........JohnsRedPants  
> Sally Donovan..........MoonShineD  
> Chief Superintendent...Sunyiu2

Greg:                     Greg had enjoyed going out for dinner more with Mycroft and he couldn't call it much of a relationship yet but it was the happiest he'd been for months. He decided to head over to Baker Street with a new case, hoping Sherlock would be enticed.

Sherlock               I peer at the beaker full of liquid as I pull the Bunsen burner closer. John is out for the evening with some of his old friends so I decided to test a new hypothesis. As I heat the beaker I hear the microwave ping and move to it, opening it. Unfortunately the eyeballs I was heating have overheated, exploding and shooting across the room, knocking into my beakers and spilling their content. My eyes widen as the various chemicals start to react and give off fumes that head straight for the Bunsen burner

Greg                      I'd smiled briefly at Mrs. Hudson when she let me in but I rushed up the stairs when I heard something smash. I flung the door open, my eyes going to the chemicals heading for the Bunsen burner and then to Sherlock who'd frozen in place. I ran to haul him to the ground before it all exploded.

Sherlock               I stare at the scene, my eyes wide and then cry out as the whole table ignites in a small but powerful explosion, even as I'm tackled to the ground, the heat wave rolling over us carrying bits of jagged glass and chemicals

Greg                      I grit my teeth as I keep myself on top of Sherlock to protect him from bits of jagged glass, heat and chemicals that mainly went over me. I try to breathe but we're both coughing from the smoke, my ears ringing horribly.

Sherlock               I grunt as I land heavily, my head bouncing on the floor. Coughing and bewildered I grab onto Lestrade as the room fills with the smoke. Thankfully the chemicals had mainly been consumed in the explosion and only a small section of the kitchen was actually on fire

Greg                      My work head had kicked in when I saw the kitchen was on fire and then felt Sherlock clinging onto me. I shuffled back on my butt to get us onto the stairs, my croaked voice shouting for Mrs. Hudson and I hoped Anthea watched the Baker Street flat enough to call emergency services.

Sherlock               I feel dazed and dizzy from the knock to my head, the explosion and the fumes, muttering, "John is going to murder me...I hope he makes it at least a 9...”

Greg                      "I'm going to bloody murder you, you idiot...” I coughed and knew I had glass in my back with the pain I felt. I shuffled us down the stairs, encouraging Sherlock to keep his head down so he wouldn't breathe in more smoke.

Sherlock               I stumble downwards, slipping a little and moaning, wincing, "I'll need to...to get more eyeballs from Molly...”

Greg                      "You won't do anything of the sort...” I scold him as I heard sirens outside, my strength going to my feet where I could hear Mrs. Hudson coughing. I left Sherlock by the door and held my sleeve over my face to find her.

Sherlock               I slump down on the step, coughing hard and waving a hand in front of my face, before trying to stand again, "Got to rescue the microwave...John will be mad"

Greg                      I held Mrs. Hudson’s head down so she wouldn't get more smoke inhaled and had to physically pull Sherlock out with me. I took a deep breath, knowing the chemicals would have mixed with the smoke and would have been on my clothes.

Sherlock               My head is throbbing and I'm feeling a little foggy as the chemical and the concussion get to me, being half dragged along behind Lestrade, muttering, "Not now Graham!"

Greg                      I hand Sherlock over to paramedics and wave them off myself, my eyes recognizing a few officers containing the street as fire fighters went into the flat. I then heard Mycroft but my vision was starting to go and I could feel my heart rate getting slower and slower.

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** Sir, there's been a development at Baker St

Mycroft                 **Text to Anthea** I can see that - I was on my way to speak to him, and see that my driver can't get within a block of the flat, for all the emergency vehicle traffic.  Any idea what he's done now?"

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** Appears there was a small explosion. One injury reported.

                              **Text to Mycroft** CCTV shows that Mr. Lestrade had entered the flat immediately prior to the explosion.

                              **Text to George (guard)** do not let Mr. Holmes out of your sight. Get to ambulance asap.

Mycroft                 **Text to Anthea** I hesitate to ask... why is Hazmat here?  How badly was my brother injured?

Greg                      I'd collapsed just outside Baker Street and could hear paramedics around me but couldn't respond to them. Mycroft’s voice was still distant.

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** it wasn't Sherlock. It appears to have been Greg who was injured. Ambulance is 2 minutes out.

Mycroft                 To driver "Stop the car.  I'll walk from here," I ordered. barely waiting for the car to come to a complete stop before opening the door and walking briskly toward 221B.  As I approached, I saw Sherlock sitting on the kerb, attended by a couple of paramedics.  "Where is Greg?" I asked, my face not its usual picture of calm - I was angry, and I was worried.

Sherlock               My head and chest is aching, an oxygen mask over my face as I wince, a paramedic checking the back of my head for damage. I seem just a little concussed and confused from the inhaled fumes but overall fine

Mycroft                 "WHERE. IS. GREG." I ask again, my white-knuckled grip on my umbrella the only thing keeping me from hauling my brother up by the collar and shaking him.

Sherlock               I look up, my eyes widening over the top of the oxygen mask, gulping down as I shake my head, trying to convey that I'm not even sure what happened

John                      I had been sitting in the pub around the corner from Baker St, when I saw a fire truck go by. Then a police car. Then a hazmat vehicle.

                              **Text to Sherlock** Fire Brigade going by... please tell me that's not you. Lol

                              **Text to Sherlock** Not funny. Answer me.

                              I dial # 1 on my speed dial. It goes straight to voicemail.

Sherlock               I'm trembling a little now, hunched over on the kerb and muttering into my oxygen mask, "Experiment...eyeballs...” before blinking, looking around sharply, "Greg? Mrs. Hudson?"

John                      "Hey Bill, I think something's wrong a home. I'm going to have to take a rain check." I throw a tenner on the table and grab my coat, not waiting for a reply, and run out of the pub.

                              I dial Greg's number. It rings and rings but there's no answer. "Damn."

Mycroft                 Frustrated, I turn from Sherlock, and approach one of the emergency workers, schooling myself to appear calm and collected.  "There are two more people from the building who are unaccounted for: an elderly woman, and a middle-aged man.  Have they been located?"

John                      I round the corner at a full run to see multiple emergency vehicles in front of Baker Street. I push past any personnel that try to stop me. "Sherlock?!" I see Mycroft standing in front of an orange shock blanket covered Sherlock. I run to him, pushing past Mycroft and kneel in front of him. "Sherlock, what happened? Are you alright?"

EMT                      "Were just loading a middle aged man into the ambulance sir, his name is Greg Lestrade by his police badge... I think the elderly lady is over there, do you know them? Do you need assistance?" the EMT asked while he'd been standing aside for a moment

Mycroft                 "No, I am uninjured.  Which hospital are you taking Lestrade to?  I will follow."

EMT                      "University College, is there any family we need to call? Partners?" he asked as the ambulance started making its way through police that were trying to keep people back.

Mycroft                 "I will take care of it.  How badly is he injured?"

EMT                      "He had a lot of smoke inhalation, glass fragments in his back and possibly a broken wrist... Could be better but there were a lot of chemicals in the flat from what I heard from the fire crew"

Mycroft                 I frowned.  Sherlock was going to have a lot of explaining to do.  "I will meet you at the hospital, then."  I turned, pulling out my phone.

                              **Text to Anthea** Greg is to be transported by ambulance to University College Hospital.  My driver will deliver me there shortly.

                              I turned and headed back to my car, ignoring John and Sherlock as I passed them.

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** Confirmed. OR prepared. Your personal doctor is on his way there now.

Mycroft                 **Text to Anthea** Thank you, Anthea.  I will be out-of-pocket for the remainder of the day, possibly longer.  I will keep you posted

                              I sat quietly in the waiting from of the A&E at University College Hospital, waiting not-so-patiently to hear of Greg's status.  The injuries were not terribly severe, but there were a lot of them, which made things worse.  "Whatever the hell was Sherlock doing, anyway??" I thought bitterly.  To have shattered that much glass... and what chemicals are we worrying about?  Hard telling, with him...”

A doctor appeared from the surgery theatre where they'd taken Greg straight to and a nurse whispered to him that Mycroft was a friend waiting. "Mr. Holmes?" he questioned as he approached

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** Situation under control. Your schedule has been cleared til further notice.

Mycroft                 I looked up from my phone, and rose.  "Yes, doctor?"

Dr. Brooke           "My name is Dr. Brooke, I stabilised Mr. Lestrade when he came into the hospital and I've just been in surgery to assist... Are you a close friend? Partner?" he asked as he sat them both down

Mycroft                 "Um... close friend.  How is he doing?"

Dr. Brooke            "He's stable, we managed to get all of the glass out of his back and cleaned his wounds thoroughly as we didn't know what chemicals he'd come into contact with... He does have a broken wrist which we've casted and we've temporarily put him onto a ventilator while his lungs recover from smoke inhalation... "

John                      I leave the nurses to care for Sherlock and make my way to the waiting room to see Mycroft talking with a doctor.

                              I look at Mycroft. "How is he?"

Mycroft                 "He's on a ventilator.  Significant glass lacerations.  Broken wrist." I replied curtly.  "What in God's name what my brother up to?  He wouldn't answer me."

                              "It would be helpful for the doctors to know what type of chemical inhalant they are dealing with."

John                      "Shit. A ventilator?" I rub a hand over my face. "Sherlock's not talking to me either. I think he's in shock. The only reason I left him was because the ER doctor gave him something to put him in a twilight sleep while the pick they glass shards out of his scalp."

Mycroft                 I grumbled.  "Do you have any ideas?"

John                      "I don't even know what he was working on." I collapse into a chair, the gravity of the situation finally hitting me. "Something eyeballs that he got from Molly. I was only gone for thirty minutes." I put my head in my hands.

Mycroft                 I sat next to John.  "Hopefully, nothing weapons-grade, but you can never tell, with him.  The doctor seems to think the ventilator will only be need briefly, to allow the lungs some healing time.  I hope he's right."

John                      "Have they let you in to see him?"

Mycroft                 "Not yet.  I suspect they need to get him settled in the ICU for the night.  He's sedated, of course."

                              I believe you are listed as his emergency contact on his Met paperwork, so if I am unreachable, they would contact you.  Speaking of MPD, I will have Anthea notify them immediately,

John                      "As his emergency contact, I can tell them that you are allowed in his room. If you'd like...”

Mycroft                 "Appreciated.  I'd like to look in on him before I leave this evening"

John                      I nod. "I'll let them know. I'm going to go check on Sherlock." I say standing up.

Mycroft                 "Fine.  Thank you, Dr. Watson." I looked away from him, turning my attention back to my phone.

                              **Text to Anthea** Please ensure that the Met is informed of DI Lestrade's injuries.

The doctor had spoken with John so could finally let Mycroft through, him giving the man a bag of Gregs stuff. Wallet, phone, badge.

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** They are aware of the situation. He is off til further notice.

Mycroft                 **Text to Anthea** Thank you.  Is there anything pressing I need to address this evening?  I will have a few minutes after visiting hours

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** We've put off the Russian Diplomat twice already. I suggest you call him personally when you can. He seems quite annoyed.

Mycroft                 I sighed.  Damned annoying man.  **Text to Anthea** I will contact him from home this evening.

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** Mrs. Hudson escaped injury. Cleaners are otw to repair damage. Sherlock should be able to go home day after tomorrow.  I will keep you apprised but I do not anticipate any more problems

Mycroft                 **Text to Anthea** I should be reachable, but only for emergencies, please.  I trust you can handle things.

                              Slipping my phone back into my pocket, I walked to the ICU to see Greg.  Entering his room, I can see that he's still thoroughly sedated, owing to the ventilator and the pain he is in.  Normally, lacerations such as his would limit the amount of time he spent on his back, but while he's on the ventilator, he must lie in that position.  His left wrist is bound in a cast - a stroke of luck that it wasn't his right hand. 

                              I reached over and brushed a stray lock of silver hair from his forehead.  "Sleep well, dear," I whisper.  "I will be back tomorrow."

Sherlock               I'm laying on my back, sleeping off the sedative, wearing one of those horrible hospital gowns and with an oxygen mask on my face.

Mycroft                 I had hardly slept, but I wanted to be at his side when Greg woke up.  I quickly got cleaned up and dressed, and had my driver to me to the hospital.

                              I also wanted to arrive a bit early, to have a conversation with my brother... preferably without Dr. Watson in attendance

                              I walked quietly into the ward, heading straight for Sherlock's room.

Sherlock               I start to wriggle, a little restless as I begin to wake, still feeling groggy from the sedative and the effect of the fumes

Mycroft                 Seeing that Dr. Watson wasn't there (but had been there, as evidenced by the blankets on the chair), I closed the door behind me, as I saw Sherlock rousing.

                              "Hello, brother mine." I said quietly, my tone cold.

Sherlock               My hand scrabbles at the mask, pulling it down with a grumpy little hiss of confused annoyance, then I freeze, before growling, "Go away. I'm ill. I have a mask and everything"

Mycroft                 "What happened yesterday? What ill-begotten experiment of yours blew up your flat and injured Greg so grievously that he is unable to breathe without assistance?"

Sherlock               Blinking, I lower the mask again, looking slightly shocked before my face becomes impassive once more, tucking my emotions away, "He'll recover? Mrs. Hudson?"

Mycroft                 "I don't have all the information as yet. Mrs. Hudson was able to escape relatively unharmed, and will be staying at the Savoy until repairs are sorted."

Sherlock               My hands clench a little on the thin hospital blankets. My face though is still calm, almost disinterested, "I never asked Lestrade to rescue me."

Mycroft                 I nodded - that certainly sounded like something Greg would do... always the knight in shining armour.  "Surely you wouldn't have expected him to do anything less?  It's not the first time, after all."

Sherlock               My eyes narrow slightly, spitting my words as my voice is hoarse from the soreness of my throat, "That's what sentiment causes you to do, isn't it brother mine?"

Mycroft                 "Sentiment, brother mine, is what keeping me from hitting you right now," I growled through gritted teeth.  "Now, what chemical inhalant did you concoct that resulted in this situation?"

Sherlock               I snarl back, "As much as it pains me to admit, I'm unsure. Now leave." I attempt to flip into my side, away from Mycroft, "Go and command you boyfriend to get well."

John                      I walk down the hallway towards Sherlock's room. The door was shut. That's not how I had left it. I open it to see Mycroft standing inside.

Mycroft                 I could see by the way Sherlock moved that he was done talking.  Just then, the door opened, revealing Dr. Watson, holding a cup of most-likely abysmal cafeteria coffee.   "Good day, Dr. Watson," I nodded, moving to leave.

Sherlock               I stay on my side, curling up under the thin blankets, silent and fuming

Mycroft                 I had a white-knuckle grip on my umbrella.  Taking my frustrations out on it rather than my brother seemed prudent.

John                      I see that Sherlock was rolled to his side. "You woke him?" I look at Mycroft bewildered and irritated. Mostly that I hadn't been in the room when he had.

Mycroft                 "I assure you, I did no such thing.  He woke when I arrived."

Sherlock               I curl my legs up even more, trying to block them both out and retreat into my mind palace which is in rather a disarray

Mycroft                 "I see that his injuries are minor, and that his childish demeanor is unharmed."

John                      I put my coffee on the table and pull my chair to the side of the bed Sherlock was rolled towards. "Sherlock, love, how do you feel?" I say touching his cheek.

Sherlock               In reply, I just curl into an even tighter ball, flinching slightly from the touch and closing my eyes

Mycroft                 "I will leave you to it, then," I said, walking out of the room.  I enter the lift at the end of the hall, heading toward the ICU ward.

                              I walked into Greg's room, silent except for the whirring and beeping on monitors and machinery.  He was still sedated, of course, though I could see they had started to wean him off the ventilator a bit - surely a good sign.

Dr. Brooke           Doctor Brooke had seen Mycroft in Greg’s room so tapped on the door before poking his head around, him knowing Lestrade would be able to come off the machine pretty soon to just have an oxygen mask on.

Mycroft                 I looked up as the doctor came in.  "Good morning, Dr. Brooke.  How is he doing?  I see you've started weaning him off the ventilator...”

Dr. Brooke           "His breathing is a lot better than it was, we're still trying to identify the chemicals in the blast but we don't think there's been any lasting damage... He should come off the ventilator later on today or tomorrow morning at the latest...” he said softly.

Mycroft                 I breathed a little sigh of relief.  Seems I would not have to exact terrible revenge of Sherlock after all.  "That is good news, then.  Unfortunately, I was also unable to find out more about the chemicals involved - it was my brother's flat that sustained the damage.  I'm sure DI Lestrade will be happy to be back on his feet soon, as well."

Dr. Brooke           "I'm sure, he is going to be needed to be looked after for at least a week however just to make sure he doesn't have any adverse effects from the chemicals and were not sure until he comes round whether he has concussion like Mr. Holmes...” he explained.

Mycroft                 "Of course, of course," I nodded. a plan formulating in my mind as I spoke.  "I will make sure he is looked after properly.  Thanks again, Dr. Brooke."

Dr. Brooke           "Your brother is quite lucky Mr. Lestrade was there, Mr. Holmes...” he finally said before he left and knew Sherlock was being looked after by Dr. Watson.

Mycroft                 After the doctor left, I turned back to Greg.  "Ever the white knight, my dear," I said, lightly grasping his uninjured hand.  "I will be back tomorrow, when we can have a proper chat," softly kissing his forehead, and I turned to leave.

* * *

John                      After managing to get Sherlock into bed at the hotel, I slipped back to the hospital to check on Greg. I walk in to see him awake, but still reclined. "Greg, how do you feel?" I say approaching his bed. I glance at the monitors that show his vitals.

Greg                      "Like I've been hit by a bus...” I croaked as John came in and I had to keep the oxygen mask over my face for at least another 24 hours where my lungs were still recovering. My throat was very sore from the tube too.

John                      "Sorry, mate. Don't try to talk. Before you ask, Mrs. Hudson is fine. Sherlock has a concussion but is doing better. He was released this morning. I left him at the hotel. We won't be able to get back into Baker Street for another week or so."

Greg                      "Good... Mycroft?" I whispered and didn’t know whether he'd been outside when the explosion happened or whether I'd just been imaging it. When I was put under, I was just sat in front of the fire with him on the sofa holding my hand.

John                      "Mycroft? Oh, he wasn't in the flat. He's been in and out the last few days. As your emergency contact, I was able to tell the nurses to let him visit. I... hope that's alright. He's been very concerned."

Greg                      "Its fine... I'd just heard his voice, that's all...” I muttered as I shifted so my back wasn't in such a painful position and it did make me feel better that Mycroft had actually been visiting. And that Sherlock/Mrs. Hudson was okay.

John                      I gave him a small smile and then my face fell. I took a deep breath. "Greg, I wanted to say thank you. I'm so sorry this happened. But I'm glad you were there. You saved Sherlock's life." I rubbed the back of my neck. "We've finally figured this thing out, Sherlock and I. I don't know what I’d've done... if it would've been worse."

Greg                      "Its fine... what was he experimenting on anyway?" I smirked weakly and never looked to have any praise/rewards. I'd just acted on instinct and saw the upset in John's eyes to if it had been worse.

John                      "Sherlock is having a little amnesia as a result of his concussion and the shock. All he can tell me is something about eyeballs from Molly. And then he just apologizes about the microwave. I need to start paying more attention to what he's doing. I only left him alone for 30 minutes." I say shaking my head.

Greg                      "You... can't keep an eye on him all the time...” I said with deep breaths in between and I did feel sorry for John who'd taken on the blame when it wasn’t his fault. It was Sherlocks.

John                      "Don't strain your voice. Did the nurses say anything about some ice lollies?" I ask with a grin.

Greg                      "One of them was going to find me some... They said it was just from the tube...” I smirked back, trying to relax into the pillows but I was worried about telling Alice, whether she'd been contacted at all and how I was going to recover by myself.

John                      "Ok. I'll make sure she doesn't forget on my way out. I need to be getting back to the hotel and check on Sherlock. I've been waking him up every two hours."

Greg                      "I’m glad he's alright... Is Mycroft around anyway?" I smiled when John got up and I was worried about the elder Holmes brother's reaction to Sherlock being injured more than him.

John                      I check my watch. "I haven't see him today. Sherlock was discharged and I've been dealing with that all morning. But I'm sure he'll be by."

Greg                      "Thanks John...” I said softly and decided to shut my eyes again to try to rest a bit more so I could speak to Mycroft later when he arrived. I tried not to think about how close I came to being injured even more.

John                      I leave Greg to rest, stopping at the nurses station to remind them about getting him something cold for his throat. I catch a cab back to the hotel.

John                      **Text to Mycroft** Hey FYI Greg is awake. He was asking for you.

Mycroft                 **Text to John** Thank you.  As soon as I placate this obnoxious Russian diplomat, I will return to the hospital

John                      **Text to Mycroft** Alright. The nurses are giving him ice lollies. Lol

                              **Text to Mycroft** Hey did anyone ever contact his ex? And Alice? I was so wrapped up in Sherlock's care, I forgot.

Mycroft                 **Text to John** I will take care of it.  I wanted to wait until we had a more firm prognosis.

John                      **Text to Mycroft** Maybe you better ask him first... maybe he'd like to call Alice himself.

Mycroft                 **Text to John** Will take that under advisement

(about an hour later - just before visiting hours are over, so it happens)

                              I tapped gently on the door as I walked in.  "How are you feeling, dear?" I asked, taking the seat by Greg's bed.

Greg                      "Less breathless but my throat still hurts...” I smiled when he came in and I immediately reached over to take his hand with my good hand. I squeezed it, annoyed that my left was casted and I was thinking about Alice.

Mycroft                 "The joys of supplemental oxygen.  I'm glad the ventilator was a short-term measure."  I could tell he was deep in thought about something.  "Anything I can help with?" I asked.  "I can tell something is on your mind...”

Greg                      "I’m just worrying about Alice, she was meant to be coming to London next week where it's her time off and I can’t exactly head down there to get her in this state... and my throat is still too sore to call her to explain...” I sighed

Mycroft                 "Would you like me to call her?  Or, I can pick her up for you, if that's all right.  Or both.  I am at your disposal."

Greg                      "I really don’t want to be a pain... I don’t want to worry her, I just want her to know that things might change...” I met his eye and felt his hand squeeze my own. I loved the reassuring smile on his face.

Mycroft                 "I'm sure she will be fine.  She seemed like an adaptable young lady.  I have plenty of room at my flat for both of you for the time being."

Greg                      "I'll be fine at home Mycroft, I just need her to know...” I said softly and was very set in my ways about being looked after. I liked being independent and fended for myself.

Mycroft                 I knew this was going to be a point of tension, and I was having none of that.  "No, Greg.  The decision has been made.  The doctors want you looked after for the next two weeks, so unless you'd rather stay in these... plush accommodations... " I waved around the sparse hospital room, " you will need to stay at my flat.  I have ample guest space - a room for you, and a room for Alice.  It would be no bother."

Greg                      "I can look after myself, I know I can and I might not be able to do so much with Alice but I’m sure I can find something...” I insisted and folded my good arm over my bad where I'd let go of Mycroft's hand. I appreciated it, but I was an independent person.

Mycroft                 Dear God, this man is stubborn.  I winced when he pulled his hand away.  "This is not me taking away your independence.  It is genuine concern for you, and following doctor's orders.  They didn't want you to leave at all - too much risk of infection from the damage to your back and lungs due to whatever chemical cocktail you were exposed to.  I convinced them that you would be in my good hands.  Don't make me a liar."

Greg                      I looked into his eyes for at least a couple minutes before I leant back into my pillows with a sigh, my hand going back down on the bed but not with his. I had once relied on Caroline and I still find it hard to rely on anybody else for anything where I'd been let down so many times.

Mycroft                 Trust issues.  I knew Greg had a lot of negative experience with his ex-wife.  I was determined not to add to that burden.  "Please, Greg?" I reached for his hand again.

Greg                      I shut my eyes for a moment before opening them and taking Mycroft's hand that he'd been holding out. I squeezed it, not liking that I was being looked after by somebody else but I didn’t want to lose what I had with the man.

Mycroft                 I could feel some of the tension leaving my shoulders as Greg squeezed my hand in silent acquiescence.  "Would you like me to call Alice, and let her know?  Of course, I won't make any mention of ... us ... unless you think it prudent."

Greg                      "I don’t think it's prudent at all, she's been begging me for a while to go on a date or get to know someone at least... Of course, you can tell her and call her for me...” I smiled weakly and felt the tension drain from my body but that could have been the painkillers they were giving me.

Mycroft                 I smiled, seeing that the latest dose of painkillers was starting to hit him.  "Visiting hours are nearly over, and I suspect the nursing staff is going to chase me out of your room shortly.  Shall I stay anyway?"

Greg                      "Please... and I’m sorry about being grumpy with the whole staying at your place thing...” I said as I leant back again and knew I was going to be bored out of my mind without work.

Mycroft                 "I understand.  I've dealt with grumpy patients before, you know... Sherlock is my brother, after all."  I winked.  I pulled the chair closer to the bed, and sat down, not letting go of his hand.  "I'll stay until you fall asleep.  Then I will head home and make the necessary arrangements.  The doctor said you could be released as early as day after tomorrow, with proper home care in place."

Greg                      "Thanks for all this Mycroft... you really didn’t have to do this...” I said in more of a whisper and yawned as he shifted closer in his chair. I grinned when he winked at me, my breathing becoming softer and my eyes were shut before I knew it.

Mycroft                 "I know I don't have to... I want to," I whispered, and leaned over and kissed his forehead as he drifted off.  I sat a few more minutes, lightly stroking the top of his hand with my thumb and watching him sleep.

The nurse poked her head in the door, telling me with just a look that it was time for me to leave - visiting hours were over.  I nodded, carefully slipping my hand from Greg's, and left the room.  There was much for me to do... starting with calling Alice on my way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft.................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock................Lonewarg  
> Greg......................johnwatsonblog  
> John......................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson..........JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea..................MoonShineD  
> Alice Lestrade........JohnsRedPants  
> Sally Donovan........MoonShineD

Mycroft                 I sat down in my office, and dialed Alice's number.  It occurred to me, that she might not answer, since she probably wouldn't recognize my number. But hopefully, she would.

Alice Lestrade      “Hello? Who's this?”

Mycroft                 “Hello, Alice this is Mycroft Holmes - A friend of your father's. He asked me to give you a call with regard to next week's plans.  He's not going to be able to pick you up, but I can do it. Would that be acceptable?”

Alice Lestrade      “Uh, that's kinda weird. Can I talk to my Da?”  thinks this is some creep trying to get his freak on

Mycroft                 “Unfortunately, no. There was a small... incident... and he won't be released from the hospital until tomorrow evening… don't panic - he's fine…”

Alice Lestrade      “Oh my God!! Is he ok?!?! What happened??  Did you say Holmes? Like Sherlock Holmes??”

Mycroft                 I pinched the bridge of my nose. I've never dealt with a teenage girl before, let alone a hysterical one. "Alice! Calm down. He's fine. Yes, I'm Sherlock Holmes's brother- you may recall I ran into your father some time ago, when he was picking you up from your mother.”

Alice Lestrade      calming down  “Yeah, I remember...”

Mycroft                 "There was a fire at my brother's flat. Your father pulled everyone out, but did sustain some injuries. As a result, he won't be driving for a while. In fact, you and he will be staying at my flat for the week.”  Given her current state of hysterics, I didn't think telling her that the fire was actually an explosion was a good idea

Alice Lestrade      sighs “Yeah that sounds like what Dad would do. Are you sure he's ok?”

Mycroft                 “He will be fine, the doctors assure me. I convinced them to release him early, with the promise that he would have medical supervision if he stayed with me.  I didn't want him to have to cancel your visit because of this.”

Alice Lestrade      “He's not getting out of it that easy.” small laugh

                              small voice “I miss him. I wish he had someone to be with. I'm worried he's all alone.”

Mycroft                 I took a deep breath. "He's not alone, my dear"

Alice Lestrade      “He's not?”

Mycroft                 "We can discuss it when I pick you up Sunday afternoon, okay?”

Alice Lestrade      squee “Yay! Have him call me and tell me it's ok for you to get me. I have to go. Make him call me!!”

Mycroft                 "I will see what I can do. Goodbye!"  I hung up the phone. That wasn't nearly as awkward as it could have been, I suppose. Now to make the necessary arrangements to have house guests.

* * *

Sherlock               “I move silently down the dimly lit corridors of the hospital. It took a lot longer than I thought to avoid the rather close attentions of John and gain exit to the hotel we were staying in. It took less time to steal a white coat and clipboard in order to stride through the 2am quiet hospital as though I was meant to be there. I reach the room Lestrade is in and pause, peeking in through the door.”

Greg                      I'd just been woken up by a nurse wanting to take some more blood and blood pressure readings so I kept my eyes closed when I heard the door go again. I just hoped it was a doctor that was going to sign the paperwork.

Sherlock               I sweep in, dropping the clipboard to one side and then starting to check the charts at the foot of Lestrade's bed, eager to see how he is for myself

Greg                      I kept my eyes closed when I sensed someone at the end of the bed but jolted with my eyes open when the clipboard dropped. My heart rate almost tripled, my back then repaying me by making me feel like I'd been stabbed by the glass again.

Sherlock               My eyes shoot up as the heart monitor beeps frantically, then raise my hands, "No. It's just me."

Greg                      "What the fuck are you doing in here?" I scold through pain and shuffle the oxygen mask back on my face as I try to relax. I was still bandaged up, sleeping even less comfortable now.

Sherlock               Moving around the bed quickly I silence the alarm on the heart monitor, keeping an eye on it though in case. "I believe I owe my life to you. I am unsure how to repay that debt but I believe making sure you are still alive is a good start"

Greg                      "Yeah, but Sherlock, it's 2am... Shouldn't you be resting or something and why have you got a lab coat on?" I said through the oxygen mask and my heart was slowly starting to come down. I could just about see him through the darkness.

Sherlock               Lifting a hip I half sit on the edge of his bed, frowning and gazing at the monitors. "I have one hour and ten minutes to return to my hotel and the bed I share with John. Given that it will be easier to return than to depart I have plenty of time to 'rest'"

Greg                      "You didn't answer my question as to why you have a lab coat on...” I raised an eyebrow and pushed up on my good arm so I could sit more upright for my chest. To breathe a bit easier.

Sherlock               "That thing you did. At the flat." I keep my gaze fixed on the flash of the monitors, "That was good."

Greg                      "Don't worry about it Sherlock... Look, are you alright?" I pause for a moment where he just avoided my question and wouldn't even look at me. I was concerned.

Sherlock               My eyes narrow a little, "It was an accident. I did not mean to harm anyone. Yet I have caused harm and I must own that responsibility." Taking a deep breath, I let it out slowly, before speaking hardly above a whisper, "I apologize for my actions and regret the harm which has come to you Greg."

Greg                      "Sherlock, I know it was an accident and I know you're sorry, just look at me a minute...” I said softly as I put my good hand on his arm and I'd been surprised with him actually getting my name right for once.

Sherlock               I tense, then fix my attention even harder on the heart monitor, "I would never wish you harm. You are a good man."

Greg                      "I know and I also know that if I was in danger of some kind, you'd do the same for me so please... Just try to get better and maybe not microwave eyeballs next time...” I smiled faintly and I could see the little kid in him that I'd heard Mycroft talking about.

Sherlock               I drop my eyes at last, staring at the floor now with a troubled expression, "I have rarely seen my brother so angry. I think I understand certain things now."

Greg                      "He was just worried, Sherlock and I'm sure he was concerned as much about you as he did me... He might not show it, but he loves you, y'know...” I sigh where Sherlock looks so troubled and it made his heart ache.

Sherlock               My throat bobs as I swallow, my voice still hardly a rumbling whisper, "He showed no concern to me. His entire world was revolving around you at that moment in time. I am...unused to not being the center of his attention. I understand what you mean to him now."

Greg                      "He still cares about you, Sherlock, he got angry because he cares... That's what siblings do, okay? Yeah, you might not be his prime sole focus right now but he'd still do anything for you...” I explained and it made me think of my own sister.

Sherlock               One of my shoulders gives a tiny little rolling shrug, then I slip away, standing up again and straightening my coat, keeping my eyes averted though, "Do try not to feed him too much cake. He breaks out in spots and becomes even more of a nightmare to be around."

Greg                      "I'm sure it'll be the other way around if your brother has anything to do about it... Just look after yourself, that's all I ask...” I smirked slightly as I laid back again and saw him straighten the white lab coat. Acting like a doctor.

Sherlock               Grabbing my clipboard again I remember to switch the monitor alarm on before spinning around, quite enjoying the way the coat flares around me. "If you ever mention this conversation to anyone I will claim your concussion was worse than you believe. All this time I have been safety tucked up in bed with John after all."

Greg                      "Okay, Sherlock, I'll tell John it was all a dream if he asks..' I try to chuckle but wince where my lungs were still recovering. I shook my head as he swooped out of the room, my eyes spotting a few nurses swooning over him.

Sherlock               I check my internal time piece. Still 52 minutes to get back to John and pretend to have slept. I do enjoy a challenge.

Greg                      I tried to get back to sleep but ended up dozing most of the night with the pain, nurses bothering me at all hours and I was glad I'd be able to head home soon.

* * *

Mycroft                 "I've spoken with your doctor, and gotten all your prescriptions sorted. Shall we go?

Greg                      "Yeah, I’m glad to be getting out of this place, nurses poking and prodding at me at all hours...” I sighed and decided to keep Sherlock coming into my room to myself. I could walk but it was painful because of the wounds on my back and my ribs.

Mycroft                 I slipped Greg's jacket over his shoulders - I didn't want to pull any stitches by having him actually put it on - and waited for him to get himself situated in the wheelchair. "I know you hate the wheelchair, but they require it until we get to the door. Better not to argue with the head nurse." I smiled.

Greg                      "I'll listen to the head nurse just this once...” I smirked up at him as I sat down and I had been meaning to ask about how he'd gotten on with calling Alice. I was also glad to be heading into a more comfortable bed.

Mycroft                 I walked along side as the orderly pushed the wheelchair and we made our way to the car waiting outside. My driver opened the door, and I extended a hand to Greg to help him up and to the car.

Greg                      I gripped Mycroft's hand as I lifted myself out of the chair and into the back of the car that had been waiting for us. I breathed slowly, knowing I wouldn’t be on such strong painkillers and would have to take a lot of things carefully.

Mycroft                 I slipped into the car beside him, and closed the door. "I've asked John to stop by this evening to check on your stitches, but aside from that, it should be a quiet day."

Greg                      "How did you get on with calling Alice? Is she alright with you picking her up? Coming here still?" I asked as I relaxed back into the seat and slowly watched the hospital disappear out of view.

Mycroft                 "I spoke to her last night. She is still coming - I plan to pick her up on Sunday. You will have to call her mother to authorize me picking her up, of course. I didn't think you'd be up for the drive.  She was a little... distraught... that I was calling her rather than you. I didn't give her a lot of details, but tried to stress that you were fine. She didn't seem surprised that you were injured while getting others out of harm's way, though."

Greg                      "No, no, I'll still be in a lot of pain and I might leave calling Caroline until later... I didn’t sleep much last night with the nurses waking me up at all hours...” I sighed and looked over at Mycroft when he squeezed my good hand.

Mycroft                 "The girl worries about you."

Greg                      "I know but it was just a natural reaction... I'd do it again tomorrow if the idiot got himself into trouble...” I smile softly and had never been one to accept praise well. I merely squeezed his hand back, looking back out the window

Mycroft                 I chuckled. "You can't save him for at least a month. At least until the stitches come out.  Until then, John is going to have to mind him."

Greg                      "That'll be interesting to see... How are they anyway? The pair of them?" I shake my head with a grin and slowly felt myself melting into the seats where it was pure leather. It felt amazing.

Mycroft                 I looked blankly out the window. "I don't know. The subject hasn't come up in my conversations with John."

Greg                      "Did you want me to talk to him? When I’m a bit more... awake?" I said as I watched him and was worried that he'd been pushing himself too much to look after me. And Sherlock.

Mycroft                 "I can't control what you and John discuss, Greg. That's between you." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, pulling my hand away from Greg's.

Greg                      "Mycroft. come on, just relax, we're all okay, you don’t need to be on guard so much anymore...” I said cautiously when he pulled his hand away and I tried to hide the hurt from my face.

Mycroft                 When we arrived at my flat, the driver retrieved Greg's bag while I helped him out of the car. Knowing he would be moving slowly, I let him set the walking pace as I walked with him, opening the front door as he reached it. "I took the liberty of setting up the guest room on the main level for you - I didn't think you'd be up for walking up and down stairs for some time."

Greg                      "Yeah... thanks...” I said quietly and didn’t know exactly what I'd said wrong but I felt like a little child being led to his bedroom by his parents. I was mainly shuffling, pausing occasionally and let Mycroft head into the connecting bathroom when we got to the guest bedroom.

Mycroft                 I frowned. I could tell Greg thought I was upset with him. I walked up to him, and took both of his hands in mine, bringing them to my lips. I looked into his eyes. "It's been a long week. You should get some rest. If you need anything, I will be here.  I've made sure that nothing short of the end of civilization as we know it will drag me away."

Greg                      I started to smile when I scanned his face and saw he was serious, it seeming unbelievable that he would be staying away from work. I squeezed his hands and pecked his lips when he dropped them to let him slip my jacket off. I didn’t mind sleeping in casual clothing.

Mycroft                 "It will be a couple of hours before you can have your next pain medication. Hopefully, you will be able to get some rest until then." I sat Greg down on the bed, leaving him to settle in. "Do you need anything?"

Greg                      "Maybe some water, apart from that, no...” I smiled up at him when he sat me up against the pillows and he'd even rearranged them so it was comfortable for my back. I watched him disappear to then bring back some water, my good hand reaching up to cup his cheek so he would lean down so we could kiss properly.

Mycroft                 I balanced on the edge of the bed next to Greg, and leaned into his kiss. Until that moment, I'd managed to keep my fear of losing him buried in the background the entire time he was in the hospital, but it came roaring to the forefront. I buried my head on his shoulder.

Greg                      I wrapped my good hand around his neck when he leant into my shoulder and I could feel my shirt getting slightly wet. I knew he was crying quietly, my lips kissing the side of his head as he let it all out into my shoulder.

Mycroft                 I took a shaky breath, and sat up. "I should let you get some rest."

Greg                      "Just look after yourself too...” I squeezed his hand that I still had a hold of and watched worryingly as he shuffled out of the room. I was glad he kept the door half open, the pain not so bad now that I was back in a comfortable position.

Mycroft                 I walked to my study down the hall, and poured myself a glass of bourbon. Taking a long drink, I sat heavily at my desk, staring at my phone. I really should call my brother. I also really didn't want to.

Greg                      I didn’t know when I fell asleep but I was soon having a dream about being back at Baker Street, sitting with Sherlock and watching him pour god knows what into beakers. I could feel my heart pounding as I knew it wasn’t good but I didn’t stop him.

* * *

Mycroft                 **Text to John** How is my brother doing?

John                      **Text to Mycroft** He's doing ok. Restless when he's awake, as I won't let him do much.

                              **Text to Mycroft** He's been sleeping, which worries me. But it's not really any more then since just before we went to Sussex.

                              **Text to Mycroft** So it may not be related to his injuries.

Mycroft                 **Text to John** Good to hear he's recovering well. Do keep an eye on him.

John                      **Text to Mycroft** Will do. How is Greg? Did you get him checked out Ok?

Mycroft                 **Text to John** Not problems. He's here at my flat now, hopefully getting some rest.

John                      **Text to Mycroft** Good. What time would you like me to stop by?

Mycroft                 **Text to John** Any time this evening is fine. Dinner should be around 5pm. You're welcome to join us, if you'd like.

                              I didn't really want a dinner guest, but it seemed hospitable to at least offer, given that John was offering to help with Greg's medical supervision.

John                      **Text to Mycroft** Thanks for the offer, but Molly insisted on having us over since we've been stuck at the hotel. We'll stop by after.

Mycroft                 We? He was bringing Sherlock? I took a deep breath. This could get ... awkward...

                              **Text to John** We will see you this evening, then.

* * *

Greg                      I was just watching Sherlock mixing these chemicals and my head was screaming to stop him but my body was staying still, Mycroft stood at the window not doing anything. I was chucking my head side to side, mumbling their names and my legs were kicking the covers off.

Mycroft                 As I sat quietly staring at the book I was trying to read, I thought heard Greg's voice calling my name from down the hall. Dropping the book, I walked quickly to his room, to find he'd kicked the blankets off the bed, and was obviously in the throes of a nightmare. I sat carefully on the side of the bed, and grabbed his good hand. "Shhhh... you're safe, Greg. You're safe," I said quietly, stroking his cheek. His hands were shaking as I tried to calm him down.

Greg                      "Sherlock... stop... stop...” my voice was starting to get louder as in my dream, Sherlock was walking towards the kitchen where the fire was. He was trying to get out of the chair but it felt like someone was holding it down when it was Mycroft trying to stop him hurting himself.

Mycroft                 "Greg, wake up," I gently shook his shoulder. "Wake up, love. You're having a nightmare."

Greg                      I bolt upright when I do wake up as I thought I could hear someone shouting when it was my own voice, my vision blurry but I knew it was Mycroft beside me. I was wheezing and my ribs felt even tighter than what they'd been in the hospital. I also felt sweat running down the side of my head.

Mycroft                 "Focus on my voice, Greg... breathe...” I put my arm around him shoulders gently, pulling him closer. "You are fine. You are safe." I stroked his arm softly, feeling him start to relax.

Greg                      I take deep breaths as Mycroft brought me closer to him, my nose focusing on the smell of coffee on his breath and his shower gel. Banana shower gel. I shut my eyes and feel my heart rate start to slow back down, nightmares not usually a thing I have.

Mycroft                 Once Greg's heart stopped racing, I sat back. "Are you OK now? That sounded bad...”

Greg                      "Yeah... It was just a nightmare, Sherlock was mixing shit together and walking into a fire... I couldn’t stop him...” I sighed as I sat back with Mycroft and just tried to get the image of fire out of my head.

Mycroft                 "Do you need your pain medicine yet?" I could tell he was hurting, but didn't want to force him to medicate the pain if he could handle it.

Greg                      "No, no, it’s bearable at the moment... Sorry, did I pull you from something?" I looked round where I could feel him watching me and saw his expression soften when his hand cupped my face. The pain was more than bearable but I'd have to get used to it eventually.

Mycroft                 "No, not at all." I retrieved the blankets from the floor and pulled them onto the bed, over both of us.

Greg                      "You don’t have to stay with me, it was just a nightmare...” I said softly as he pulled the covers up but I pushed them down to my waist where I was still a bit warm.

Mycroft                 "I am fully aware of that, Greg. I want to stay." I leaned back on the pillows, pulling his head to my shoulder.

Greg                      "What are you doing if you're not doing work?" I ask as I kissed his head and tried to relax into the pillows to ignore the pain in my side. One of my wounds was on my back but also on the side of my chest.

Mycroft                 "Reading... listening to music... thinking. Nothing as important as this."

Greg                      "Won’t you get bored though?" I whisper as I hold my ribs and was shifting trying to find a more comfortable position where Mycroft was leaning on me. I didn’t want to be rude and tell him to move

Mycroft                 Greg was squirming a bit trying to get comfortable, so I pulled my arm away so he could get settled. "Never. Unlike my brother, I'm not dangerous when I'm bored." I smiled a little.

Greg                      "Sorry... and that's a given I guess...” I smile and eventually sigh back into the pillows where I needed painkillers. I just hated sleeping so much, it hard for a guy who used to be so strong and was now so hopeless.

Mycroft                 "John will be by in an hour or so. You should eat something."

Greg                      "I’m fine... Mycroft, honest... Just stop molly-coddling me...” I said as he got off the bed and I spat more at him more than I meant when I told him to stop molly-coddling me. I had wacked his hand away and pushed the covers back off but then hunched over in pain at it had stretched my back/muscles too much

Mycroft                 Now I know he's in pain, snapping at me like that. I quietly got up and left the room, returning with another glass of water and two pain pills, leaving them on the nightstand. When I returned 10 minutes later with a cheese toasty and bowl of tomato soup, the pills were gone. He still had his back turned to me, so I set the food on the nightstand. "I brought you some soup. You really should eat something, Greg - don't be stubborn. You know as well as I do that pain medication never sets well on an empty stomach."

Greg                      I hated being smothered but also knew Mycroft was just trying to help, the pain medication helping a lot and I wasn’t trying to be stubborn. "I know, I’m sorry I snapped...” I whispered when he put the tray down and I moved again to get comfortable.

Mycroft                 "It's understandable. It's been a trying couple of days," I sighed. "I will let you know when John arrives." I left Greg to his meal, and returned to my study.

Greg                      I sighed when he left but it did feel nice to have some time to myself to eat, the cheese toasty tasting amazing and even though he didn’t finish all the soup, it filled him up and warmed him up a bit. Helped him even more with the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft.................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock................Lonewarg  
> Greg......................johnwatsonblog  
> John......................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson..........JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea..................MoonShineD  
> Alice Lestrade........JohnsRedPants  
> Sally Donovan........MoonShineD

Sherlock               With a deep, long suffering sigh I lean over John's head and press my finger into the doorbell, making it chime to announce we're here

Mycroft                 Hearing the doorbell, I walked to the front door and opened it. "Good evening, John," I said. I saw my brother standing behind him, unusually quiet. "Sherlock," I nodded. I led them inside. "Greg is in the guest room - third door on the right." I walked back to my study.

Sherlock               I frown slightly, then drop my head, stuffing my hands into the pockets of my Belstaff and just following behind John like a docile little shadow

John                      "Thanks. I'll just go get started. That way he can get to sleep." I say walking down the hall to the room.

Sherlock               Hesitating in the corridor I pause. Unwilling to see Lestrade, especially while John is being a serious doctor, but unwilling to spend time with my brother either

Mycroft                 "Sherlock," I call from the study.

Sherlock               I attempt to ignore my brother, gazing after John with a hint of puppy dog longing, knowing he'd only order me out of Lestrade's room though if I followed

* * *

Greg                      I had just about dozed off when I heard the door go again and crack my eyes open, my tired face smiling slightly when I saw John stepping in. I wiped my eyes, knowing my painkillers were only just kicking in

John                      "Hey Greg. How are you feeling?" I ask closing the door behind me.

Greg                      "Painkillers have just kicked in so... pretty heavy...” I smirk slightly as I tried to sit up and my bad hand reminded me why I should be doing it carefully. I did the best I could as John came over to sit on the bed beside me

John                      I open my first aid bag and take out my penlight to check his eyes. I gently palpating his scalp. "So... how's it being cared for by Mycroft? With Sherlock it's either not enough or too much. There's no in between." I chuckle.

Greg                      "Its... fine, I might have snapped at him earlier though...” I sighed as I squinted at John's light and felt bad for being nasty to someone that could have just taken me home and let me fend for myself.

John                      I give him a thin smile. "Ok. Off with the shirt. I need to have a look at your stitches." I stand and put my fingers on the hem of the shirt to help him take it off. He turns so I can see his back. "So... ahm... how are you two? It's been a few weeks since we last talked about it."

Greg                      "I think we're okay, it's not like we can go out on dates in my condition but it's been nice to just have a bit of time off with him... Unless the world ends, he's not going to be working...” I explained as I turned carefully so John could start redressing my wounds.

John                      "Mmmm. That's good. Honestly, I'm happy for you two. Going to the bar and chatting up every girl that looked our way was getting a little old." I say with a chuckle.

Greg                      "It was still working for me so I don't know what you're on about...” I chuckle but hiss and arch my back when he cleans a particularly sore bit. I knew the cuts were over muscles so I was going to be in pain for a while.

John                      "Sorry." I pause in my ministrations. "Greg, can I ask you are personal question?"

Greg                      "Sure...” I wave as he continues on cleaning the wounds and then setting up the bandages.

John                      "Have you ever been with a man before? Before Mycroft I mean. Not that you have "been" with him. Shite, sorry." I quickly begin clean his stitches again.

Greg                      "What do you mean ‘be with a man’? Like in a relationship way or a sex way?" I ask softly and can feel John's face getting hotter and hotter without even having to turn around.

John                      "Um... both I guess. I just had never really thought about it until Sherlock."

Greg                      "I've not been in a relationship with a man but I've had sex with a man before Mycroft... I was only about 18 though and it was after a cricket match...” I smirked, glancing over my shoulder to see John who'd stopped completely.

John                      I nod. Not knowing what to say. I guess I wasn't sure what I was asking and now I was a little embarrassed that I had.

Greg                      "But nothing serious, nothing like what me and Mycroft are... I’m guessing you've never been with a man before?" I said softly and John was a close friend so I wasn't ashamed to talk about this sort of stuff.

John                      "Um, no. I haven't and Sherlock's not experienced at all either. Makes it all kinda awkward." I say taking out bandages to start wrapping his stitches.

Greg                      "That’s the beauty of it, the awkwardness, it's never perfect the first time you get together or when you first do it...” I explain as I try to sit up straighter so John can wrap the wounds properly.

John                      "I guess I knew that. He's just so nervous. Not that I'm not. We just can't get to the next step. It gets heated and then just stops."

Greg                      "Have either actually talked about it? Whether Sherlock wants to take the next step, that sort of thing?" I asked as John finished bandaging me and I was thankful to be able to relax back into my pillows.

John                      I snort. "Of course not. It took us this long to get here."

Greg                      "Maybe you should then... I mean, me and Mycroft have had... sort of the talk but you don't need to rush John... If either of you aren't ready then you aren't ready...” I said and rubbed my eyes where I wanted them to stop feeling so heavy

John                      "Oh I've been "ready" for weeks." I chuckle when he looks back at me, unimpressed. "But I know what you mean." I finish up the last few bandages. I squeeze his shoulder. "You're all set. When was the last time you got up and moved around? It might do to have a few laps around the flat."

Greg                      "I went to the loo about an hour ago and if you can help me into some pajama bottoms, I could even go say hello to your beau...” I smirk and was all up for spending some time out of bed.

* * *

Mycroft                 "Sherlock, don't ignore me.  For God's sake, come into my study.  I won't bite you.

Sherlock               Gritting my teeth slightly I turn on my heel and sweep into my brother's study, keeping my head low though and hoping to conceal my emotions behind an impassive mask

Mycroft                 I pour a second glass of bourbon, and push it across the desk towards Sherlock. "Please, sit. Make yourself comfortable. I expect John will be awhile with Greg.  How are you feeling, little brother?”

Sherlock               I remain standing, ignoring the glass, my voice smooth and seamless in its deep rumble, "Fine Mycroft."

Mycroft                 I can see that Sherlock is still upset by my behavior earlier. “My apologies, little brother. I behaved... poorly. I do hope you can forgive me.

Sherlock               I keep my face downwards, knowing from experience it confuses the cues Mycroft can deduce from me, hiding myself away behind my best possible mask and rumbling, "Is that all? I should go and wait for John to be finished."

Mycroft                 "Would you have behaved any differently if my mistake had injured John? Tell me honestly.”

Sherlock               Slowly I lift my face, blank but my eyes flickering and shifting colours, the only living part of me as I hiss, "I would have hit you. Not just threatened it."

Mycroft                 "Would you rather I hit you, then?  At least now, you would have a sporting chance to fight back.”

Sherlock               Slipping back into my cool, impassive state I drop my face once more, my voice back to that deep, flat rumble, "Then do so."

Mycroft                 “Why?”

Sherlock               "Actions must have consequences. Is that not what you always tell me when I do something reckless?" I lift my head a little, taking a step towards the desk. "The worse consequence has already happened so, if hitting me would make you feel better, do so."

Mycroft                 "Would you deserve it? Yes, most certainly. But will it make me feel better? No, decidedly not." I sighed, and lean back in my chair, hands folded in front of me.

Sherlock               My lips twitch slightly, sneering, "Why ever not? Sentiment brother mine?"

Mycroft                 "I suppose so. That, and I have a stronger sense of self-preservation than you do. I shudder to think what Dr. Watson's response would be.”

Sherlock               My sneer increases, a little bitterness entering my tone, "He would agree that it was long overdue I'm sure. I wouldn't wish to deprive you of something you must have been dreaming of most of your life. To finally discipline your unruly little brother in a way our parents never did"

Mycroft                 I could see the rage flashing in Sherlock's eyes." It's not a punishment to give you what you so desperately seem to want…

Sherlock               "Then what use are you?" I snap.

Mycroft                 "…but if you prefer a punishment, I will oblige you. Get. Out. Of. My. House.” I said coldly.

Sherlock               Curling my lip up I twist on my heels, my coat providing a suitable dramatic exit as I sweep out into the hallway and towards the front door

* * *

Greg                      I was trying not to lean on John but I was still sore from when I'd snapped at Mycroft so just walked slowly. I sighed when I heard their raised voices.

John                      I look at Greg. "Maybe we shouldn't have left them alone." We shuffle a little quicker towards the study

Sherlock               I'm stalking towards the front door, my hands stuffed into the pockets of my coat, my head down low

Greg                      "I'm sort of glad that I don't have my own sister around...” I sighed as we shuffled quicker to the door and Sherlock bumped into John where they'd practically opened the door at the same time.

John                      "Hey, where are you going?" I ask Sherlock

Sherlock               Clenching my fists in my pockets I pause, turning and nodding to John, affecting a rather light, casual tone, "I was just going to wait outside for you John. That's all."

Greg                      "Come on, I would like to see you for 5 minutes...” I smiled at Sherlock as I stood more on my feet where John was talking more to him. I glanced over Sherlock’s shoulder at Mycroft downing a glass of bourbon

Sherlock               Returning Lestrade's smile, I nod, "Maybe another time? You look rather tired and I'm sure you're eager to return to my brother."

John                      "What happened? Can't you two behave like adults for five minutes?" I shuffle Greg a little further into the room and into a chair.

Greg                      I nod at John in thanks and watch how removed Sherlock is. I see the same in Mycroft, knowing they'd had an argument.

Sherlock               I hover at the door to the study, rumbling, "You are looking well Greg."

Greg                      "I feel better thanks to your brother... How are you feeling?" I asked and smiled where John was ready to run out of the place. I was always one to want to make everything better.

Mycroft                 Wordlessly, I got up out of my chair and headed towards the door.

Sherlock               A tiny flinch runs through me, stepping back quickly into the corridor, "I am...well. But I should be going."

Greg                      "Sure, it was nice seeing you both anyway and thanks John...” I start to trail off when they both make a beeline for the door and loved having time off but it felt like they wanted to avoid me as much as possible

Mycroft                 I saw Sherlock flinch as I passed him near the doorway. I headed silently for the kitchen, mostly to find some way to occupy myself without my brother in the room.  I leaned against the counter, trying to let the tension go.

Sherlock               I stay for a few heartbeats, then nod over to John, murmuring, "I shall be outside. Take as long as you need to get Greg comfortable." Then I pause, speaking to Greg directly, my eyes rather piecing and calm, "I have no wish to interfere. It was a mistake for me to come here. I see that now." before turning on my heel and walking back towards the front door once more

Greg                      I was rather taken aback by what Sherlock had said and if I could get up to follow the man, I would. I was left rather speechless but managed to mutter out that he wasn't interfering before John left with him.

John                      I step towards Mycroft. "What did you say to him? I've been dealing with whatever this is for the last four days. Trying to get him to open back up to me and now I'm going to have to start all over again from the beginning."

Mycroft                 John met me in the hallway as I left the kitchen, more than a little upset by my brother's behavior. "I apologized for my earlier behavior. Apparently, the apology fell on deaf ears." I shrugged.  “He demanded punishment, so I obliged. I asked him to leave my house."

John                      "I'm sorry. I'll talk to him. I've already tried to explain that you were worried about Greg and him. But he wasn't having it."

Mycroft                 "I suspect he will pull out of it in his own time, Dr. Watson. He never has been one to be pushed to do something he doesn't want to do.  Thank you for your assistance with Greg, by the way."

John                      "You're welcome. his bandages should do well for at least another 48 hours if he doesn't get it wet. His stitches are pretty dry and healing nicely."

Mycroft                 "Good. Well, you should be taking my brother home. I'm sure we will chat in a few days." I walked John to the door.

Sherlock               I'm leaning just outside the door, my head on the cool bricks and gazing up at the sky. Plumps of smoke curl around me

John                      I step out into a cloud of smoke. I give him an annoyed look. "Give Mycroft back his pack of cigarettes."

Sherlock               Raising a brow I blow out a long plume of smoke, before slapping a half empty box into John's hand, my lit one crunching under my heel in a shower of dying sparks

John                      I hand the pack to Mycroft through the open door. "Ready?" I ask Sherlock.

Sherlock               Nodding I push myself off the wall, running my tongue over my teeth and lips, "No kiss tonight John?"

Mycroft                 I tucked the half-empty pack into my coat pocket, and watched the two of them leave.

John                      I snort. "Maybe if you brush your teeth."

Sherlock               I manage a little grin at that, sweeping off into the night, "Mouthwash too. Floss. Some good quality mints."

Mycroft                 Walking back into the study, I look at Greg in the chair by the fireplace. He looked exhausted.  Rather than disturbing him, I just pulled a blanket over him. Perhaps the chair would be a bit more comfortable on his back than the bed, for one night. He could call Alice in the morning.

Greg                      I had wanted to call for Mycroft to get me out of the chair but I ended up falling asleep waiting for him. I didn't feel him put a blanket over me, my pain waking me up and that the other man was coming back into the room.

* * *

Sherlock               We stride away from Mycroft's house, my hand stuck deep into my pockets, "No, I didn't take any more cigarettes from the packet. I'm clean."

John                      "I didn't ask. I trust you." I say sticking my hand in his pocket to lace my fingers with his.

Sherlock               I glance down at the pocket where our hands are, filling a small, warm glow in my chest before huffing, "I don't want to go there anymore."

John                      "Ok. I'm sorry. I thought it would be alright. I'll have to look in on Greg every couple of days while he's healing, but you don't have to come." I say squeezing his hand. "Do you want up talk about it? About what happened with Mycroft?"

Sherlock               My nose crinkles as I sneer, spitting my words a little, "Nothing happened."

John                      "Mmm. Alright. You can just say 'No.', you know." We walk for a bit before I ask "Are we going to walk all the way back to the hotel from here? Fancy a cocoa or something?"

Sherlock               I hunch over a little, before stepping to the road, lifting my arm as a cab appears from somewhere, stopping in front of us and waiting, "Home."

John                      "Home? Or the hotel? We can't get into the flat for another week." I remind him.

Sherlock               Slipping into the car I bark at the cabbie, "221 Baker street." before flopping back into the seat with a dark look to my face

John                      I get into the cab next to him. "Sherlock, its dark. There won't be electricity at the flat. We can take a look tomorrow when it's daylight."

Sherlock               The cab starts its journey, ignoring the two men in the back. Hunching down more I fold my arms over my chest, "There's a bed up in your old room. It was untouched. There's blankets and plenty of pillows for us. We won't freeze to death. That would be a boring way to die anyway."

John                      "Untouched. But it probably has smoke damage."

Sherlock               There's a tiny shoulder shrug in answer as the cab winds its way through the busy London Streets towards Baker street. I give no indication of reversing my choice of destination

John                      I try again. "Sherlock, we can't sleep in the flat like it is. We need to go back to the hotel."

Sherlock               Turning a little in my seat I snap, "You can go back to the hotel then. I'll even pay your fare after I'm dropped at 221B"

* * *

Mycroft                 I came back into the room to see Greg stirring awake. "Sorry to have left you sleeping in the chair, dear. I thought it would be less painful than me trying to get you up."

Greg                      "No, no, don't worry... What time is it?" I muttered as I rubbed my eyes and gently stretched before it started to hurt. I smiled tiredly where he was in his pajamas and dressing gown, it looking like he'd slept well.

Mycroft                 "It's 7 a.m. . I'm getting ready to make some breakfast - would you like some?

Greg                      "Yeah, can you help me up? I’m ever so stiff...” I smirked when he raised an eyebrow at me but held onto his shoulders, my back not feeling as painful but my breathing was still labored. It was like having asthma again.

Mycroft                 Having fallen asleep in that chair a number of times myself, I knew Greg was probably very stiff and sore - his injuries aside. I gently eased him out of the chair to his feet.

Greg                      "Did you sleep alright?" I asked as I held onto his shoulders and we just took the moment to look into one another's eyes. I was concerned with how Sherlock had acted yesterday.

Mycroft                 "To be fair, I didn't sleep much. A lot on my mind.”  I put a hand out to steady him as we walked towards the kitchen

Greg                      "Then talk to me... tell me what's on your mind...” I said as we walked into the kitchen and I could definitely sense a hint of pancakes. My stomach physically growled at me for the first time in a week.

Mycroft                 I led him to the table, and sat him down, sitting a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes in front of him. A few minutes later, I brought him a cup of coffee, and sat with him sipping my tea.  "If I had suggested that I make breakfast for you, you would have refused" I winked.

Greg                      "I think my stomach spoke for me there...” I chuckled and I was eating the breakfast like I hadn’t eaten in months. It tasted so good, the painkillers just making me numb and tired. I didn’t fail to notice that he'd avoided my attempt for him to open up.

Mycroft                 "You should call your daughter soon." I said absently. "Perhaps after breakfast."

Greg                      "Yeah, I'll have to talk to Caroline as well, so she's not completely freaked out when my new partner picks our daughter up...” I sigh and keep my coffee mug in my hands for a moment to keep them warm.

Mycroft                 "New partner?" I thought to myself. "An interesting... and not unpleasant... turn of phrase, that...”   "Of course," I said. "I wouldn't want to alarm her."

Greg                      "It wouldn't alarm her, it would annoy her to shit that I've moved on to someone new... She'll be a bitch... a jealous bitch...” I smirk and could see that he was thinking about something.

Mycroft                 I smiled. "Too bad you're going to miss that. I'm sure Alice will give you a blow-by-blow description when we arrive. I plan to pick her up later today.

Greg                      "I wish I could see it but I don’t want to push myself back two steps when I've just walked one forward...” I smirked back and watched for a moment as Mycroft sipped his tea. I'd never just been happy to watch someone drink tea before.

Mycroft                 "That would be wise." I rose and collected his empty dishes. It was good to see that he'd started to get his appetite back. "What's next on your list of things to do today?"

Greg                      "I've got some things to sort out for Alice, they should have brought them over from my flat... Will get me used to moving around a bit again...” I smile as I watch him potter around and knew it was going to take a lot of work to open him up.

Mycroft                 "Yes, I had her things brought over yesterday while you were asleep. Her room is across the hall from yours." I helped him up from the chair. "No lifting. You don't want to pull any stitches." I said, just a little stern. "I will be just down the hall if you need an extra set of hands." I walked alongside him, keeping my hand available if he needed it, but mostly letting him move on his own.

Greg                      "Anything else, nurse?" I jokingly smirked as we shuffled down the corridor and I had wanted to wrap a few things for Alice where I wouldn't see her on her birthday. I didn't need as much support from Mycroft but I had to stop at the door of the spare room.

Mycroft                 At least his sense of humour was re-emerging. I leaned in for a quick kiss. "Just behave yourself." I left him at the door and went to my room to shower and change.

* * *

Greg                      I sat myself down in the middle of the room with some wrapping paper, tape and scissors within reach so I wouldn’t have to stretch. I had gone a bit overboard but I first dared to call my ex wife

Caroline                I was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee, when my phone buzzed. I looked saw that it was Greg calling. I answered. "Hi, Greg."

Greg                      "Hi Caroline, you free to talk?" I ask softly and can hear a few voices in the background. I was hoping it was just Alice and her friends.

Caroline                “Yes, I'm just at home. Alice told me you were in hospital. Are you alright?"

Greg                      "Yeah, yeah, I’m back home now recovering... should be a couple weeks and I'll be back to my normal self... you guys okay?" I wave it off as nothing more than a scratch and looked at the books and DVDs I'd gotten Alice.

Caroline                "Yes, we're doing fine. Look, Greg if you’re not feeling up to it, Alice can always come up in a few weeks when you are feeling better." I say swirling my coffee.

Greg                      "No, no, I might not be able to pick her up but someone's picking her up for me so she can still come up for a week... give you a bit of time off...” I insisted, my chest feeling a bit tighter but I ignored it

Caroline                "Alright. Someone? Who are you sending to get her?"

Greg                      "My... uh, partner...” I tried to pick the right words and scratch my head with my cast where she suddenly went quiet. I'd not even mentioned the whole being interested in men thing.

Caroline                "Your partner? Are you talking about Sally Donovan? I don't know that Alice really cared for her but I always thought she was nice. Are you seeing her outside of work?" I say a little too hopeful. Sally and I had always got on.

Greg                      "No... no, it’s not Sally...” I rub my face where I’m starting to get a headache and knew damn well she wasn’t going to react well to hearing that I was dating a man.

Caroline                "Oh. Well who then? Besides I thought you didn't have a ‘partner’ - I thought that you were like the boss down there... Greg, what are you not telling me?"

Greg                      "I’m the DI yeah but I... started seeing someone about a month ago... Alice might remember him... he called her to tell her that I wasn’t well...” I braced myself when I used the male pronoun, my heart sinking when I heard a laugh.

Caroline                "What?" I almost laugh. "Did you say 'him'?" I scoff. "After all this time of me waiting for you to move on, you tell me your seeing a MAN?!" I don't let him answer. "It's that John Watson isn't it? Always out having "pints". I should've known...”

Greg                      "No... no, god no... You remember Sherlock? No, it isn’t him, it’s his brother...” I sigh and cut her off before she could assume I was dating John's boyfriend. I ran my good hand through my hair and heard her laughing even more. I didn’t know why I bothered.

Caroline                "Of course, that doesn't say anything about me as woman, having turned you off women all together." I scoff. "Sherlock "Bloody" Holmes. He was always more important. I bet his brother is just as posh and needy. Fitting that." I roll my eyes at the irony of the situation.

Greg                      "You nor anything have turned me off women all together... I like men and women... and Mycroft isn’t needy, he's independent, quite like me with work...” I explained and left the phone on speaker as I started to wrap gifts.

Caroline                "Well then you're made for each other then." I pause calming down a bit. "So he seems willing to accept our daughter then? It's kind of a package deal you know. I won't have you forgetting all about her to have some sort of g... love affair." I stopped myself short of labeling it, I was being difficult but I wasn't that nasty.

Greg                      "It’s not a love affair... and you know damn well that I would never forget our daughter, what sort of man do you take me for, Caroline?" I said to the phone and it was getting harder to keep calm. I knew she was going to label me as gay but chewed my tongue

Caroline                "I know that. I'm...sorry. It's just a bit of a shock, you know?" I bit my lip. "I guess, if you've finally found someone, Greg, that's great."

Greg                      "Yeah... I just don’t want you to think I’m just gonna forget about Alice... I’m just getting Mycroft to pick her up, we'll still go out for early birthday celebrations... do whatever she wants...” I sighed and didn’t know Mycroft was listening outside.

Caroline                "Yeah, ok. When is Mycroft getting her? Or am I putting her on the train by herself?"

Greg                      "No, he should be picking her up around half 4 today... just... be nice to him, yeah? Please?" I ask more quietly because I didn’t want to deal with the pair not getting on, Alice feeling uncomfortable.

Caroline                "I'll try my best." I say rolling my eyes. "I'll make sure she's ready."

Greg                      "Thank you... and tell Alice to bring any homework she has because she'll do that when she gets here...” I say and cough into my hand, my ears hearing a male voice and a younger female voice arguing in the background.

Caroline                "I will. I'll talk to you later, Greg. Feel better ok?" I say quickly trying to get him off the phone.

Greg                      "Is that Alice... Who's shouting at her?" I frown where I hear things get a bit louder and worry about the new man that Caroline is with. And the relationship he has with his daughter.

Caroline                "No, it's nothing. It's just the telly. Bye Greg." I say and hang up.

Greg                      I sigh and try calling again, getting no answer. I chew on my lip worryingly and soon have to move to the bed to wrap Alice's gifts where my back starts to ache, my movements very cautious with my stitches still in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft.................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock................Lonewarg  
> Greg......................johnwatsonblog  
> John......................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson..........JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea..................MoonShineD  
> Alice Lestrade........JohnsRedPants  
> Sally Donovan........MoonShineD

Mycroft                 After lunch, I got ready to drive to pick up Greg's daughter. In the interest of trying to avoid snide remarks from Caroline, I opted for less-formal attire - a jumper and chinos would suffice. Also, quite a bit more comfortable for driving, since I'd opted to drive myself rather than be driven. I grabbed the keys to the red BMW, and walked over to Alice's room, to find Greg awash in a sea of wrapping paper and ribbons. "I'm heading out to pick up Alice. Will you be all right for a few hours? If you get hungry, there is a sandwich in the refrigerator for you." I know he didn't want me feeding him, but so long as he thinks I'm not going to extra trouble, he won't complain about it.

Mycroft's car:        

Greg                      "I'll be fine, I’m nearly finished...” I smiled up at him and looked him up and down where he was wearing quite... relaxed attire. I'd never seen him in chinos and thought it looked pretty good on him actually.

Mycroft                 I noticed him looking me over, and blushed just a little. "We'll be back soon. If you need something urgently, I'm sure John will be reachable and nearby, and he'd be happy to help." It would be an hour-long drive, and I wanted to try and circumvent some of the traffic, so I headed out the door.

Greg                      I thought that John couldn’t exactly help with what was wrong with me, that was Mycroft's job but I just turned back to the wrapping and ended up dropping off again once I'd finished. I was sprawled out back against the pillows.

Greg                      I startled awake about an hour after Mycroft had left and squinted at the time on my phone. I laid back on the bed and dialed his number, knowing he would be using hands free while driving.

Mycroft                 "Hello, Greg. Is there anything wrong?"

Greg                      "No... Well, not with me anyway... Whereabouts are you at the moment?" I asked as I shuffled up to the pillows and I remembered what I'd heard on the phone with Caroline.

Mycroft                 I could hear worry in his voice. "I should be picking up Alice in about 20 minutes, barring any more traffic disasters. What is wrong, Greg?"

Greg                      "Just... I had a conversation with Caroline before you left and just as our chat was finishing, I heard someone shouting at Alice... I just fear my ex-wife’s new thing might have a bit of a temper on him...” I sighed and wanted my daughter to live with me but I didn't have the physicality to fight yet.

Mycroft                 I considered that information. "Do you mind if I have a chat with Alice about that on the ride back? Perhaps she can shed some light on the situation… Or, I can talk to Caroline, if you'd prefer...” I didn't really expect Caroline would give me a straight answer, but if Greg didn't want me to involve Alice directly, I wouldn't.

Greg                      "Don't talk to Caroline about it because she'll have an absolute fit... Let’s just say she isn't that accepting of me now dating a man and just... Don't push Alice too hard if she seems upset, okay?" I rub my forehead with my headache returning along with the back pain.

Mycroft                 "I will let Alice lead the conversation, then. I'm sure if there's anything you need to know, she will tell you. I will let you know what I observe, as well."

Greg                      "Thanks Mycroft... You really looked good in those chinos y'know...” I whispered at first and grinned over the phone to try and gain the energy to get off the bed. I couldn't believe I was going to be like this for a couple of weeks yet.

Mycroft                 I chuckled a bit. "Don't get yourself too worked up, love... stitches, remember?"

Greg                      "Yeah, yeah, I've gotta get off the bed yet...” I chuckle weakly and swear under my breath when I turn slowly and it feels like someone has stabbed me in the ribs. I hold my side and don't realize some stitches have come apart.

Mycroft                 I heard him mumble sharply under his breath. "Greg, are you all right?" I said, concerned.

Greg                      "Yeah, yeah, just pulled a muscle... Just be careful if Caroline's boyfriend is there when you get there, alright?" I say through slow breaths and try to sit up properly.

Mycroft                 "Always, love. I will be on my best behavior." I smiled, hoping he could hear it through the phone. "I should be arriving in a few minutes. We will call you on the way back, if you'd like."

Greg                      "Don't worry about calling me on the way back, just focus on getting Alice back here toot sweet...” I could hear the smirk in his voice but I knew I'd have to call John if the pain didn't subside.

Mycroft                 "Just relax. Everything will be fine. Goodbye, dear." I disconnected the call, and focused on navigating the last few turns to Caroline's house.

* * *

Mycroft                 I pulled up in front of Caroline's flat. Taking a deep, steadying breath, I walked to the front door and rang the bell.

Alice Lestrade      After not hearing anyone else moving to get the door, I yell into the house at anyone who cares "I got it!" and make my way to the front door from my bedroom. I was finishing up packing my bag and shutting down my laptop. "Oh hey, Mycroft right?" after opening it and seeing the posh man I recognized from the hotel a couple weeks ago. "Come on in. I'm almost ready to go. I think mom is in the laundry room or something, but make yourself at home. I'll be right out."

Mycroft                 I walked into the door, closing it behind me. I waited uncomfortably in the entry way as Alice gathered up her things.

Alice Lestrade      I head back towards my room to grab my stuff.

Caroline                I heard the door bell and Alice retreat up the stairs. I take a deep breath to prepare myself to be civil to this man. I step into the foyer to see the posh man that had insulted me at the hotel. "You? You’re the man from the hotel from last month." I cross my arms over my chest.

Mycroft                 "Yes, I am." After my snide remarks then, I understood her defensiveness. "I hope you are well." I tried to be civil.

Caroline                I snort. "Well, now I understand why you were so nasty. You were jealous."

Mycroft                 "On the contrary. I behaved as I did because you were doing your best to get under Greg's skin, and he wouldn't fight back." I responded sharply. "I dislike my friends being abused."

Caroline                "It wasn't any of your business, then. Or was it?"

Mycroft                 "Greg and I have been professional acquaintances... and friends... for several years. I remember when he thought you were happily married to him, when Alice was small. I watched you slowly tear him apart with your infidelity." I growled a little. "It wasn't until long after your divorce decree that he expressed an interest in a closer relationship.  So yes, in that you were attacking my friend, it was my business.  I trust, that won't be a problem in the future." I resumed my impassive mask - I didn't want my annoyance with her to show - that wouldn't do when Alice came back.

Caroline                I snort and open my mouth to reply but Alice comes pounding down the stairs. I turn and smile at her innocently. "Got everything you need sweetie?"

Mycroft                 I reached out to pick up Alice's suitcase, which felt like she'd packed a ton of bricks in it.  "Are you ready to leave, Alice?"

Alice Lestrade      "Yep I think so, see you next week!" and I give mom a kiss on the cheek on my way past her to the door and Mycroft. I can tell I walked in on something a bit not good, but Mycroft looks eager to go, so I don't say anything.

Mycroft                 I looked coolly at Caroline, as she waited in the doorway. "I believe I will be bringing Alice back a week from today, is that correct?"

Caroline                "Yes. Next week." I nod. "Have fun sweetheart. Give you Dad a kiss for me."

Alice Lestrade      "Uh...ok" wondering why on earth she'd ask me to do that. They probably haven't kissed in years. She's being so weird in front of Mycroft

Mycroft                 I opened the passenger door for Alice, and went around the back of the car to put her suitcase inside. Climbing into the driver's seat, I turned the key and the engine roared to life. "Shall we?" I smiled at Alice.

Alice Lestrade      I follow Mycroft out to his posh red Beamer and put my stuff on the backseat before climbing in the passenger seat. The engine purrs when he starts it and I respond with a "Oh, yes! Floor it!"

Mycroft                 I chuckled. "Well, I suppose we can put it through its paces a bit, but I'm not going to 'floor it'. It wouldn't do to get us in your father's bad graces before we even get home."

Alice Lestrade      I put on a clearly fake pout, "Aww you're no fun!"

Mycroft                 I shook my head with a grin as I pulled the BMW onto the highway.

Alice Lestrade      "Sooooo...tell me what you like about my dad?" I wanted to see if I could make this guy squirm a bit.

Mycroft                 There were several things I liked about Greg... most of which I had no intention of sharing with his daughter. "Your father is a very kind man," I stated simply. "Anyone who can put up with my brother has the patience of a saint." I grinned.

Alice Lestrade      "Haha yea, your brother is something else. I've only met him a couple times, and he was really amped up about the cases he was helping dad with. What kind of music do you like? Maybe we could jam out on something we both like?"

Mycroft                 "My tastes tend to be more classical, but if you'd like to select something, feel free to search through the radio stations." I waved to the radio controls.  Before she settled on a station, I asked, "Or we could just... chat...” I wanted to talk with her about her mother's boyfriend, since Greg had seemed so worried about him, but wasn't sure how to broach the subject indirectly.

Alice Lestrade      I tap on the high-end touch screen controls in the center console and flip through a couple stations with the volume turned down. "Uh sure, anything in particular you wanted to chat about?" I ask trying to sound nonchalant but inside I was praying he wasn't going to ask me about my life goals or some other grown-up BS.

Mycroft                 Well, perhaps a more direct approach... "How are things? I assume you've settled in at your new school?" She and Caroline had moved to their current flat late last year, when Caroline took a job in the area.

Alice Lestrade      I stopped messing with the radio as I found BBC Radio 1 was doing a David Bowie tribute hour. I had listened to and liked a lot of Bowie over the years as my dad was a massive fan of his. One of his lesser-known songs was playing at the moment so I left the volume where it was on a fairly low setting, but as soon as they played something I really liked, I planned to turn it up. Mycroft better get used to hearing some Bowie if he was gonna be dating my dad! "School is school. A couple of the teachers are idiots, but they're mostly okay."

Mycroft                 I laughed. "Yes, I remember that a number of my teachers were idiots. It wasn't until uni that I started finding professors that challenged me."

Alice Lestrade      "Yea, the only one I really like right now is my Creative Writing teacher. She's not weirded out about fanfiction like some of my prior writing teachers have been. I'm pretty sure she writes some herself, I just haven't been able to figure out what fandom, but I know I'll ferret it out of her soon enough!"

Mycroft                 "Enjoying investigative work must run in the family." I smiled at her. "I was never good at creative writing. My talent lies in art - drawing and painting, mostly. You will see some of it hanging in my flat, in fact.  Perhaps we can take some time this week and I can do your portrait - isn't your mother's birthday coming up?"

Alice Lestrade      "Cool! I can draw okay, but I prefer to write" I respond thinking about some of my art projects for school. The teachers always gushed over them, but I didn't think they were all that great. "And I'm sure mom would just looooove to have something you made around the house!" and I bust up giggling. "Oh wait...” I realized that may have come out wrong. "sorry, er... I'm sure you are a good artist and all, and while she'd normally probably be over the moon about a portrait of me, I'm thinking that might be a bit...awkward? You should probably ask dad"

Mycroft                 I was wondering who would have a bigger problem with a portrait of Alice - her mother or her mother's boyfriend. "We can talk about it, then."

Alice Lestrade      "Yea, and it's not just mom I'm thinking of here. Her new friend," and I use air-quotes with my fingers when I say 'friend' because she's clearly shagging him, "Nick, he's the one I'm more worried about. Let's just say you're more likely to see him protesting at Pride than attending it."

Mycroft                 I nodded. "So I expect he's not aware of your father's... new life choices?"

Alice Lestrade      "Actually he is. I dunno know why mom had to say anything to him, but he was ranting about how you and dad were everything that was wrong with this country when he realized dad was on the phone with mom earlier today. He's such an idiot.  I really don't know what she sees in him" I mumble a bit under breath.

Mycroft                 This concerned me quite a bit. Greg would not be able to let this lie, that was certain. "I'm sure your mother has her reasons.  Let's not tell your father this right away, shall we? He's still recovering from his injuries, so we don't want to upset him. Perhaps toward the end of your visit...”

Alice Lestrade      "Oh I have no plans to say anything to him about it. I wanna have a nice week away from that drama. I probably shouldn't have said anything to you, but I guess if dad trusts you, I can too" and I smile a weak smile at him before I realize Ziggy Stardust is just starting on the radio and reach to turn it up "...he played it left hand, but made it too far...” I belt along not caring if I'm off key or not and grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Mycroft                 I smiled and hummed along to the song Alice was singing to. I'd heard a fair amount of David Bowie from Greg's CD collection, and didn't find it objectionable.

* * *

Greg                      I slowly got up to down some painkillers, my chest getting more and more painful as the hour went on. I finally decided to call John when I was feeling weak and like I was going to faint.

John                      "Greg? What's wrong?" I answer my phone. I knew that Greg was at Mycroft's place alone.

Greg                      "Sorry mate... Could you just come back and check my wounds? It's hurting more now than when it actually happened...” I was trying to keep my breathing normalized but I was worried about how much pain I was in.

John                      "You've probably ripped your stitches then. I thought we told you two no strenuous actives." I chuckle and a loud disgusted groan could be heard in the background from Sherlock.

Greg                      "I was getting up from a nap on the spare bed... Nothing exactly strenuous and believe me, I've tried but Mycroft is persistent...” I chuckled myself and did feel like John's voice was beginning to fade/echo

John                      "You're sounding a little faint, Greg? Are you sitting down?" I ask grabbing my supplies. "Greg's popped his stitches. I'm going over to check on him. Mycroft is not home. Do you want to go?" I whisper to Sherlock. There's a "No." from Sherlock. "Then stay here. I'll be back." I shut the door to the hotel. "Greg? Are you laying back on the bed?"

Greg                      "No... Chair...” I start to mumble where I felt my face getting hot and knew I was going to pass out. I felt the arm of the chair suddenly on my face and the phone was now on the floor.

John                      I hear the phone fall. "Greg?! Greg? Damn!" I race to the street and get a cab.  I'm at the flat in 10 minutes.

Greg                      I'm now on the floor sat up against the chair when John arrived and I don't know how much blood I've lost or even how I told Mycroft’s home system to let John in but soon he's by my side. He was still very fuzzy.

John                      "Greg? Can you hear me? Come on, you need to lie down." I drag him onto the floor and grab a throw pillow from the chair to put under his head. "Don't move. I'm going to get a wet flannel for your head."

Greg                      "I'm... fine...” I say as John lies me down and I wince where my head spins. I am more worried about Mycroft returning to find me like this with Alice when all I was doing was getting out of bed.

John                      I wet a flannel in the sink and mop the back of his neck with it before laying it on his forehead. "Alright, what side is the pain on?"

Greg                      "Left... where the glass had cut a bit of my chest...” I said quietly where I was feeling very drained again and I heard John physically wince. I had thought the stitches would be a bit stronger than this

John                      "Ok. I need to roll you into your front. I can't see all of the wound with you on your back." Together we manage to get him rolled over. I can see the blood starting to soak his shirt. I lift it up and start removing the bandages. More blood seeps out. "Yep you've ripped them clean through. "This is going to take a while. You just took your pain killers?"

Greg                      "Yeah, yeah... Just don't tell Mycroft, I was only bloody getting up off the bed...” I mutter as I point my head away from John and feel the cold feeling of the blood coming from my wound. I didn't think I'd done that much damage.

John                      "Don't be stroppy, I get enough of that at home, thank you. And I won't tell Mycroft. If we didn't take a united front against those two where would we be? We shoulda been working together on that years ago." I say as I start cleaning up the wounds.

Greg                      I try to stay still as he cleans the wounds but it is very uncomfortable, so I merely Bury my face in my arm. I bite down on it at points, the anesthetic John had given me just making it feel like he was tugging on my skin.

John                      "Alright. I'm going to start re-stitching now. Keep talking to me so I know you’re still awake." He nods but doesn't say anything. "When was the first time you ever had stitches as a kid?" I prompt.

Greg                      "Probably when I was about 12, I fell over in the playground and the caretakers hadn't seen a piece of glass that had been there the night before... It was quite cool, it was only the anesthetic that hurt...” I smiled slightly and I still felt very tired

John                      "I bet the all the girls on the playground thought you were a tough guy after that." I chuckle.

Greg                      "I still have girls now swooning over me because I'm a tough guy...” I chuckle and regret it with the pain that went through my side. The other wounds were healing nicely but the one that John was stitching.

John                      "And apparently some men, too." I tie off the last stitch. "Alright. I'm going to tape you up tighter this time. So your skin doesn't move as much and you can feel the pull sooner so you don't twist too far."

Greg                      "Great, thanks for this John...” I said softly and moved very cautiously so John could bandage me more tightly than before. I sat up, feeling sick and I was still pale but no longer bleeding.

John                      "Alright. Do you think you can stand? So I can get you back into bed?"

Greg                      "I would rather be on the sofa but let's just take it slow... I’m still feeling a bit wobbly...” I said when John came to stand between my legs and slowly hauled me to my feet. I took deep breaths, hoping to get some sleep before Mycroft got back so he wouldn't notice something had happened.

John                      We shuffle to the couch and I help him sit carefully. I hand him the throw blanket from the back of the couch. "Do you need anything else? A glass of water maybe?"

Greg                      "Something sugary perhaps...” I said as I rearranged the throw blanket over myself and knew Mycroft would be back in about an hour. Thankfully John had cleaned everything up so he wouldn't suspect anything.

John                      "Hmmm. I'll see what I can find in the kitchen. Some biscuits maybe?" I go to the kitchen and start rifling through cabinets.

Greg                      "Top shelf behind the icing sugar...” I call through and it saved John hunting through everything just to find me something sugary.

John                      I find a box of Jaffa cakes next to a tube of Ginger nuts. "Jaffa cakes or Ginger Nuts?!" I call back.

Greg                      "Jaffa cakes... The ginger nuts are Mycroft’s...” I call back as a joke and hold my side where I try not to laugh too much. I was slowly getting back to my old self.

John                      I take down the box of Jaffa cakes and grab two out of the box for Greg, wrapping them in a napkin. No need to dirty a dish for two cakes. I fill a glass of water from the tap and head back into the sitting room.

Greg                      "Sorry for making you come back John when you and Sherlock had only just gotten back... How is he?" I ask as I take the Jaffa and shove both of them into my mouth.

John                      "He's... alright. We went to the flat last night. And slept in my old room. I think he just wanted some normalcy. The contractors came this morning to work on the flat some more and I had to drag him out, so one of them wouldn't kill him. Molly called with an interesting case of eczema so I was able to entice him out with that."

Greg                      "Wouldn't have thought eczema would have interested him...” I raised an eyebrow, my mouth still full of Jaffa cakes. I took a sip of water and could see he was worried.

John                      "It was the cause of death, actually. Nasty case... infection, sepsis... fascinating really. Molly made him guess." Greg makes a face. "Sorry, I guess Sherlock is rubbing off on me more than I thought." I chuckle.

Greg                      "Don't worry about it... Just keep me updated with the flat and everything going on...” I smirk as I sip the water and I knew feeling sick was from passing out before.

John                      "Take it easy, ok, Greg? I'm back to the surgery tomorrow so no ripped stitches until after 5pm." I say as I'm collecting my things.

Greg                      "I'll try but Mycroft left in chinos... I don't know how much I can control myself...” I smirk jokingly and see a cringe inside a laugh. I watch him go, my body melting back into the sofa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft.................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock................Lonewarg  
> Greg......................johnwatsonblog  
> John......................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson..........JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea..................MoonShineD  
> Alice Lestrade........JohnsRedPants  
> Sally Donovan........MoonShineD

Mycroft                 I pulled the BMW up to the flat. "Here we are, dear. Let me get your bag." I walked around the back of the car to pull her suitcase out of the boot, as she gets her other things from the back seat.

Alice Lestrade      "Wow, you live here?" as I look up at all the marble columns and white stonework. "What kind of work do you do again?"

Mycroft                 "Department of Transportation - government work" I said, hoping she believed me enough to drop it. I went to the front door and opened it... funny, I thought I'd locked it when I left...

Alice Lestrade      "Uh...ok. By the looks of this place you'd think you ran the whole country" and I follow Mycroft in the front door.

Mycroft                 I led Alice to the room across from Gregory's, putting her suitcase onto the bed. "This is your room for the week. You even have a private bath." I motioned to the closed door at the end of the room. "Your father's room is across the hall.  Do let me know if you need anything...”

Alice Lestrade      I pull out my phone and start taking photos and selfies around the room, clearly impressed and not used to this level of living. "I guess this will do" I sneer and then giggle. "You said dad is across the hall?" as I move towards the door excited to go find my father and see how he is doing.  “Uh, Mycroft...he's not in here" as I open the door to an empty room.

Mycroft                 I chuckled at the girl's excitement. "Perhaps he's in the study, then," I said, trying not to sound concerned. I knew he'd been wrapping gifts when I left, but having finished that, he could conceivably have gone to the study to sit by the fire. I led Alice to the study, and when I peeked in, I saw that Greg was very nearly asleep on the sofa. "I think he's asleep, Alice. Perhaps we shouldn't wake him right now...” I whispered.

Greg                      I merely kept my eyes shut when I heard the study door open because I knew I still had a bloody shirt on and I didn’t want either of them to see. I heard them whispering, my ribs feeling less tight than they had before.

Alice Lestrade      I also peek my head around the corner and see dad wrapped up in a blanket asleep on the sofa. Resisting the urge to go hug and wake him, I turn back down the hall and quietly ask "So what happened? He didn't say much when he called the other day."

Mycroft                 "Let's go sit in the kitchen and talk...” I suppose she was going to find out eventually, and I didn't want her hysterics waking him up.  I poured Alice a glass of juice, and sat across from her at the small table.

Alice Lestrade      "Ok, out with it" as I give Mycroft my most serious face I could taking the glass of juice he poured me.

Mycroft                 "Your father was visiting with my brother, Sherlock, when one of Sherlock's experiments... went awry...” I still didn't dare tell the girl my idiot brother blew up his flat with her father in it. "There was a significant fire of unknown chemical origin. Your father managed to get Sherlock and his landlady out of the flat with minimal injury.  He shielded Sherlock from the broken glass - thus he has a fair number of stitches in his back and arms, as well as a broken wrist from when he shoved Sherlock to the ground.  Dr. Watson, Sherlock's... flatmate... has been coming over to check over the injuries to ensure everything is healing properly."

Alice Lestrade      "Wait...so if he had to 'shield' Sherlock from flying broken glass, that means there was an explosion! What the hell is your brother doing making explosions in his flat?"

Mycroft                 I groaned. A smart one, this girl. "He wasn't deliberately blowing things up. He was just... a bit careless, I suppose."

Alice Lestrade      I shake my head and take a big gulp from the glass of juice. "Okay, so broken wrist and some stitches on his back. But he's okay other than that?"

Mycroft                 "A little bit of residual smoke inhalation, which is to be expected. Dr. Watson assures me that he is on the mend. He is fairly heavily dosed on pain medication at the moment, so he's not terribly active most of the time. But I'm sure he'd like to spend as much time with you as he can."

* * *

Greg                      Once I’m sure that the pair of them are busy in conversation in the kitchen, I slowly sneak out of the door and had gotten halfway to the bathroom before I knocked my toe on the table that was under the mirror. I swore under my breath and knew it had made a thump noise.

Mycroft                 Alice and I both jumped, hearing the hall table bang on the wall. "I think your father must be up... let me check on him." I leave Alice in the kitchen and walk into the hallway, just as Greg shuts his bedroom door behind him.  I knock lightly on the door. "Greg, are you all right? I thought I heard something...”

Greg                      "Yeah, yeah, I just stubbed my toe on the door frame while I was coming in, I’m just using the bathroom...” I call through the door and leant against the wall where I was getting the bloody shirt off my shoulders.

Mycroft                 "All right, then. Alice and I are in the kitchen, if you're up to visiting when you're finished." I could tell he was behaving strangely, but tried to brush it off to the pain medication. I walked back to the kitchen. "He is up. He'll come out in a bit, I expect."

Greg                      I breathe out a sigh of relief and hobble to the bathroom where my shirt was put in the very bottom of the washing basket. I did my own washing so knew Mycroft wouldn’t see it.  I found another shirt as quick as I could and could still hear the pair talking as I shuffled in. I coughed slightly, the look on Alice's was priceless as she saw me and I then saw it fall slightly.

Alice Lestrade      I get up and rush over to my dad, but I'm hesitant to hug him with all his injuries. So I keep my arms against my chest and just lean into him to let him control the hug.

Greg                      "Hey squirt... you alright?" I smiled and knew what she was doing to make sure she wasn't hurting me. I wrapped both of my arms around her with my casted wrist hitting her back.

Alice Lestrade      I nestle in closer and turn my head up to look up at his face. "Yea, I'm great. Better than you I see"

Greg                      "Tis but a scratch... How was the journey? Was your mum alright?" I joke at first and then wave that she could sit down again at the table. I grinned at Mycroft for a moment.

Mycroft                 I got up from the table, letting Greg and Alice sit and chat a bit. "I'll order take-away for dinner, if that's all right. Any preferences?"

Alice Lestrade      "Just a flesh wound, right" I giggle at our Monty Python references. "Drive was great -there was an hour of Bowie tribute on Radio One so I blasted it! And mom is mom...” I trail off not sure what to say about her.

Greg                      "Pizza okay with you?" I look at Alice who'd sat down and I was still feeling sick from earlier but didn’t want to worry the pair more than I already had.

Alice Lestrade      "When is pizza ever not okay with me?" and I smile at dad but notice he's looking a little pale and just staring at nothing. "But I think you need to go lay dawn dad, you don't look so good."

Greg                      "I’m fine, it’s because I've just woken up...” I wave and decide to get up to have a drink to see if it would help. I then thought to the Jaffa cakes but knew it wouldn’t be that.

Mycroft                 I gently put my hand on Greg's shoulder. "Alice is right. Why don't you go lie down - we'll let you know when dinner arrives.  Or the two of you can go sit in the study - the sofa would be more comfortable for you than the kitchen chair.

Greg                      I then remembered that I had only had the Jaffa cakes with the painkillers and got up slowly so I wouldn’t be sick. I got to the sink to pour a glass of water, my eyes shutting for a moment where I thought I was going to be sick.

Mycroft                 I met Greg at the sink. "If you don't eat, the pain medication doesn't set well. You know better...” I mumbled at him. Dear God, this man is a terrible patient. I handed him a small glass of orange juice, and directed him back to the table

Greg                      I sigh as I was led back to the table and even though Alice was older than her age, I could still see the worry in her face and I merely smiled at her. I watched Mycroft order dinner for us for a couple minutes before looking back at my daughter. "Right... presents?"

Alice Lestrade      "Presents? What for? My birthday is months away?"

Greg                      "Yeah... but it’s just in case I can’t see you...” I said as we both got up, my head shaking when she offered to support me. I was getting stronger.

Alice Lestrade      "You gonna be a DI forever? What did you wanna be when you were my age?" I ask as i follow closely behind towards the sitting room again.

Mycroft                 I watched as the two of them walked to the sitting room. It was good that Greg was going to be able to spend some time with Alice, even if he was unhappy about having to spend it at my flat.

Mycroft                 **Text to Anthea** Everything under control?

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** running smoothly Sir. You owe me for having to take a US Delegate on a date. I expect a vacation when this is done.

Mycroft                 **Text to Anthea** I hope it wasn't too dreadful. I guarantee you a vacation as soon as I return. It should be by the end of the month

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** Your surprise for your guests should be arriving tomorrow.

Mycroft                 I had completely forgotten about that. **Text to Anthea** Thank you for arranging it

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** Take good care of him. I like him, but do not tell him that. I have a reputation to uphold.

Mycroft                 I smiled.  **Text to Anthea** Your secret is safe with me.

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** The same for you Sir. Take care.

* * *

Greg                      "I won’t be a DI forever, no, I might look into being a chief detective inspector and then maybe superintendent and I wanted to be a cricketer when I was your age... I played until I was about 19...” I smiled and saw the gifts were in the living room now.

Alice Lestrade      "Oh right, I remember seeing old photos of you in cricket gear" and giggle at thinking about my dad as a teenager.

Greg                      "Yeah, it was funny how those photos came out every birthday...” I chuckled and I had only gotten her a few gifts but she'd been practically asking them for the whole of the year. I'd gotten all of her hints

Alice Lestrade      While we're waiting on the pizza to arrive, we all move to the sitting room. Dad carefully laid back on the sofa, his head on the armrest, with Mycroft sitting by his feet and his hand resting on his ankles. I watch and notice how gentle Mycroft was with my dad and smiled at how adorable they are together. There's a couple of presents and a card laying on the coffee table so I sit on the floor the other side of the sofa from them. I grab the card first; it's one of those adorably sweet ones with 'daughter' written in a fancy script on the outside and a poem inside, so I resolve to read it later and see there's a gift card tucked in the card. "Ooo… a gift card for movie theatre! Thank you!" excited about going to see some of the big new movies coming out soon.

Greg                      "I thought you might appreciate that while you're here or when you want to get away from your mother...” I smirked and saw Mycroft out of the corner of my eyes gently rubbing my ankles. He could obviously sense that I needed it, just wanted to do something small.

Alice Lestrade      "It's great! I can definitely use it!" I respond with a huge smile to dad. I move on to grabbing a flat square present...hmmm either a vinyl album or a calendar I think to myself. Peeling off the paper I see it's a vinyl album and that it's David Bowie narrating Peter & The Wolf with the Philadelphia orchestra, and a very rare and collectible first printing of it no less! "Oh my gosh dad! I can't believe you found this!" I gush as flip it over and read the back of the jacket with an enormous grin on my face.

Greg                      "I have my ways and it's always handy to have contacts for this sort of thing...” I grinned and it warmed my heart to see Mycroft grinning as much as me. We'd not gotten to that point of ‘I love you’ but I could imagine doing this every year for years to come.

       

Alice Lestrade      I set the record aside on the coffee table and grab the last present, a medium but heavy box. As I peal back the wrapping paper I see it's box sets of all the seasons so far of my favorite TV show, Supernatural! I squee loudly and see both Mycroft and my dad cover their ears laughing at my reaction.

Greg                      "Alright, alright, we understand it's a good present but we want to salvage our hearing please...” I laugh with Mycroft as we jokingly covered our ears and I just loved her reaction to the box set. I didn't know Mycroft also had a little surprise for her too

Greg                      I was glad when the pizza had arrived as I'd gotten some of my appetite back, Alice getting plates and napkins giving me a chance to have some time alone with Mycroft. I felt oddly separate from him where we had to be careful of my stitches.

Mycroft                 "I am glad she liked her gifts, dear. You know her well." I smiled at Greg, running my hand lightly along his calves. He seemed to be feeling quite a bit better, and I was sure the meal would only help more.

Greg                      I reached out so our hands met on my calve and I squeezed his hand. "I just loved the way you were smiling as she opened her presents... It's a smile I would love to see again...” I had the soppiest of grins on my face.

Mycroft                 Greg had the silliest grin. I put my hand under his chin, and leaned over to kiss him.  "I'm sure I will have ample opportunities to show you that smile.

Greg                      I let Mycroft lean over to me so I wouldn't pull on my stitches and it was so sweet kissing the man. It always was, the last two weeks being very hard for the both of us and I'm quite surprised he's stuck around me with my temper. Snoring. Messiness.

Alice Lestrade      "Ewww...get a room dad" I jest and giggle as I walk back into the sitting room with plates and napkins from the kitchen.

Mycroft                 I sat up quickly, blushing slightly.

Greg                      I playfully roll my eyes when I pull away from Mycroft but hand him a plate so they could share out the pizza. I kept my feet on his lap, wondering if I could work it out so Alice lived with me more permanently.

Mycroft                 I took one slice of pizza, and made sure Greg took a couple of slices for himself. Though I'm not one to eat pizza normally, I found this particular one quite tasty.

Greg                      I allowed Alice to put on whatever episode of supernatural she wanted, it an episode about Sam and Dean switching between TV shows while trying to find their friend Castiel.  I'd had three pieces of pizza before I had to stop and I was holding my eyes open so I wouldn't drop off.

Mycroft                 "Alice, dear, why don't you keep watching your show, while I get your father to his room. Sleeping on the sofa all the time isn't doing him any favors...” I slipped Greg's legs to the floor, and helped him up.

Greg                      "Hey, hey, I wasn't falling asleep...” I said softly when Mycroft slipped my legs to the floor and since Alice was only here for a week, I wanted to spend as much time as possible with her.

Mycroft                 "Yes, you were, Greg. You're allowed. Come on." I put my hand out and started to guide him toward the door

Alice Lestrade      I jump up and give dad a kiss on the cheek as Mycroft leads him back to his room. "Goodnight dad."

Greg                      "I'll come back through in a couple hours love and we can decide what we're gonna do while you're here...” I smiled as Mycroft started to guide me to the door and it was hard because I didn't get to see her that often. I wasn’t around as much as I should have been.

* * *

 

Mycroft                 I leaned over to Greg. "I expect she'll be asleep in front of the TV herself within the hour. It's been a long day." I led him to his room. "John said the bandages have to stay dry, but a sponge bath should be safe," I grinned.

Greg                      I knew Alice would be alright in front of the TV with Supernatural and found my bathroom door open when we got back my room. I had missed the intimacy with him, showering out of the question and I needed something to help my muscles relax.

Mycroft                 I led Greg's to his bed, and sat him down. "Why don't you get undressed, love. Then come into the bathroom.”

                              Leaving him to it, I went into the bathroom and ran a shallow bath, adjusting the temperature to what I knew he liked.  I knew John would have my head if the stitches got wet, but there was no reason he couldn't have a little bit of water

Greg                      "I don't really think I can do it by myself...” I gave him a cheeky smirk before he went into the bedroom and I slowly stripped down to my boxers. They were a bit more difficult to get off without bending over.

Mycroft                 Once the bath was ready, I walked back into Greg's bedroom to find him lounging on the bed wearing nothing but his boxers and a cheeky grin.

Greg                      "I genuinely can't get out of my boxers because of my stitches... I didn't just do this to impress you...” I smirked up at him where I'd laid down on the bed and given up.

Mycroft                 "A likely excuse," I smirked. While part of me was tempted to take advantage of the situation, I knew full well it was a bad idea with the stitches.  "I know I don't want to explain to John how we pulled your stitches, do you?

Greg                      "I can't bend over Mycroft... Honest... And I've missed you... Us... That's all...” I shrugged as I sat up on my elbows and raised an eyebrow at him standing between my legs.

Mycroft                 I smiled weakly, and shook my head. "Believe me, darling, the feeling is mutual." I climbed onto the bed alongside him, and snuggled up against him, laying my head gently on his shoulder

Greg                      "Are you sure we can't do anything... Not even if we're careful?" I turned my head to nuzzle into his hair and wrapped my good arm around him.

Mycroft                 My fingers traced lightly down his chest "Perhaps we can come up with something," I smiled somewhat devilishly., “but first, your bath.”  I climbed back out of bed, and carefully got him to his feet, leading him to the bath.

Greg                      "You are utterly devilish, Mycroft Holmes...” I smirked as he traced down my chest but then put it round my back to help me up. We both finally managed to slip my boxers off, the warm water feeling amazing on my body when I got in.

Mycroft                 There was only a couple of inches of water in the tub, so the stitches wouldn't get wet.  I rolled up my sleeves and knelt by the tub, grabbing a wet flannel to carefully wash around the bandages on his back.

Greg                      I sighed happily where it felt amazing but I'd been longing for Mycroft to touch me for a while. I shifted slightly in the water, trying not to get hard.

Mycroft                 As I washed his side, I frowned. "When did John come by?”  I could tell one of the bandages was newly replaced

Greg                      "What?" I frowned as I looked up at him and wondered where the hell that had come from so suddenly.

Mycroft                 "At least, I assume you didn't replace this bandage by yourself…”  I continued running the wet flannel over his neck and arm, carefully avoiding his cast

Greg                      "No, no, John came around when you were out picking Alice up... He thought they looked a bit loose so changed them for me...” I shrugged and knew Mycroft would look straight through me but I tried anyway.

Mycroft                 I stopped and sat back on my heels, looking him in the eye. "Perhaps I should ask John about that… you really are a terrible liar, Gregory Lestrade.

Greg                      "Why? There's no need...” I looked at him straight in the eye and sighed when he saw straight through me. I ran a hand through my hair, looking away.

Mycroft                 I sighed and shook my head. "Really, Greg, you act as though having you around is a burden, and now you've resorted to lying to me to keep me from worrying about you...  I resumed washing him. "Are you going to tell me what happened?

Greg                      "Because I don't want you to worry... If you'd seen the state I was in, you'd have had a fit and wouldn't have let me leave the bed at all... Which isn't fair...” I span my head round and felt less of a burden but still wanted that independence.

Mycroft                 "You are letting your pride get in your way. I worry about you because I care.  And if you had been so bad off that I thought confining you to bed would have been necessary, I suspect John would have called me

Greg                      "I told him not to under any circumstances...” I whispered as I kept my head turned away from him and my eyes were upset when he took my chin in his fingers so I'd look at him.

Mycroft                 Greg was trying to avoid my gaze but I turned his head towards me and looked him in the eye." You also know that if it had been really medically necessary, he would have told me. The fact that he didn't should tell you he expected me to deduce it.”  I gave Greg a light peck on the cheek, and stood up to get a towel.

Greg                      "I thought you would have gotten it long before now to be honest...” I muttered as he found a towel. 

Mycroft                 "Let me wash your hair, and then we're done." I placed the rolled towel across his neck. "Lean your head forward a bit, so the stitches don't get wet.”

Greg                      "Are you angry with me?" I finally asked as he washed my hair and I was starting to feel that little bit more human again.

Mycroft                 "I probably should be, but I'm not. Disappointed. A little frustrated. But not angry.”  I gently massaged his scalp, working the shampoo into a good lather, and then rinsing it out. 

Greg                      "I think that's worse than you being angry...” I say when he begins towel drying my hair and he sits back on his heels again once he's finished.

Mycroft                 “Why would that be worse?”

Greg                      "Because if you're disappointed with someone, your opinion of them changes and if you're disappointed in me then... why would you wanna be with me anymore?" I ask genuinely and meet his eye.

Mycroft                 I extended my hand, and helped him out of the tub, gently patting his back dry while he dried his arms and chest.  "Because I love you Greg… my opinion of you hasn't changed. I still think you're a funny, kind, stubborn cop, with a heart of gold and the patience of a saint.”   I carefully put my arms around him and wrapped him in a gentle hug

Greg                      I had to sniff a little there because it had been a long time since I'd actually been loved by someone. I hugged him back as much as I could without pain, my whisper in his ear. "I love you too Mycroft...”

Mycroft                 I loosen my grip a little, and rested my forehead on his, our lips just inches away. "Do me one favor, though? Don't lie to me. Not ever.”

Greg                      "Or what?" I smirked and I could smell the one cigarette he must have had on the way to pick up Alice. I kept his eye, it not being a threatening reply at all.

Mycroft                 I frowned." I'm serious Greg.  You of all people should know how much it hurts to be lied to.”

Greg                      "I know Mycroft, I was joking...” my smile fell slightly where it was a vague reference to my ex-wife cheating on me for the last year of our marriage. I let Mycroft go, heading into the bedroom.

Mycroft                 I let Greg slip out of my arms, and followed him to his bedroom. " I will be back in a moment," I said, hurrying upstairs and changing into pajamas and a dressing gown.  With Alice likely asleep in front of the TV in my study, I saw no problem with spending the majority of the night in Greg's room with him.  I meant it earlier when I said I missed spending time with him.

Greg                      I perched on the edge of the bed and the comment had sounded like Sherlock, it hitting more than I thought it would. I chewed back tears and wiped my eyes when I heard Mycroft coming up the stairs again.

Mycroft                 A night in each other's arms might be just what we needed.  I stopped in the doorway and saw Greg still sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes wet. I walked over to him and drop to my knees in front of him, taking his hands in mine, looking up at him lovingly.

Greg                      "Hey, what are you doing?" I ask softly when he looked up at me and it took a lot to make me cry. Even a year on, my cheating ex-wife was still a knife to the gut.

Mycroft                 "I'm sorry. That was unnecessarily harsh." I gently squeezed his good hand

Greg                      "I'm okay, I'm just being stupid...” I shook my head as he squeezed my good hand and when I had found out about my ex-wife cheating, Sherlock never really gave in reminding me of it.

Mycroft                 "Nonsense. I shouldn't have lashed out like that. Unlike my brother, I'm usually able to control myself better.  I suppose I should have asked you first, but would you like some company tonight? I would very much like to sleep with you

Greg                      "It's stupid, you just sounded like him, that's all... And yeah, that'd be great...” I sniffed and tried to smile where Mycroft is still looking up at me lovingly like he'd just kicked my puppy.

Mycroft                 I climbed onto the bed, and carefully pulled him down alongside me.

Greg                      I shuffled beside him so my bad side was against the pillows and so I could put my head on his shoulder. I slipped my arm across his chest, just listening to his heartbeat thumping away.

Mycroft                 I teasingly ran my hand down his chest, and around the curve of his hip.

Greg                      "Please...” I mumbled into his neck and I moved my hips a little where he was skimming around my hip bone.

Mycroft                 “Do remember, we're not alone in the house tonight. You have to be very quiet" I smiled.

Greg                      "I've had sex in a cricket pavilion and managed to stay quiet so I don't think it'll be a problem, Mycroft...” I smirked against his neck and found the spot nearer his ear where he seemed to shiver.

Mycroft                 I sat up and grinned. “But that wasn't with a back full of stitches, nor was it with me.”

Greg                      "So you have more of a challenge, I'm sure you can succeed...” I look up at him as he sat up and I shuffled down so he could carefully straddle my lap without putting too much weight on my still recovering body.

Mycroft                 I let Greg settle into a more comfortable position, then moved into his lap.  I leaned down and kissed him, my tongue gently teasing his lips apart as my hand moved lower.

Greg                      I had to let Mycroft lead because I couldn't lean up to control our kiss. I ran my good hand along his hip, my fingers feeling the fabric of his pajamas as our tongues mixed together.

Mycroft                 Greg's hips twitched as I wrapped my hand around his cock, slowly sweeping upward.

Greg                      I tried not to move my chest so much but I hold onto Mycroft’s hip more when he finally touched my cock. It nearly took my breath away, the fingers like magic.

Mycroft                 "Hold still," I murmured in his ear. "Don't want to hurt yourself...” I continued stroking him, watching him fight the urge to move with my hand.

Greg                      "You’re lucky that I have the patience of a saint or your neighbours would think you have an animal in your house...” I mutter as he leant down to kiss me again and all I could do was use my good hand to brush along the front of his pajamas where he was obviously turned on.

Mycroft                 I bit my lower lip, trying not to moan aloud as he ran his hand across my silk-clad erection. "This complete silence thing is more challenging than I anticipated," I thought to myself.

Greg                      "What are you thinking about?" I ask as I see him chewing at his lip and I can just about mould my hand around his cock through his boxers and pajamas.  I knew it switched his mind off so was curious

Mycroft                 I barely heard Greg talking, my entire being focused on our hands at the moment. I wrapped my hand around his, guiding his movements.

Greg                      I smirk as Mycroft started to control what my hand did and I took in how he liked longer strokes, my thumb staying around his tip and I could feel his hips moving along with it.

Mycroft                 I knew I wasn't going to last much longer - this just felt too good. I locked eyes with him for just a moment, then threw my head back as my orgasm swept over me.  Shuddering silently, I collapsed beside him, trying to catch my breath.  "That was... unexpected," I said in a low voice, nuzzling his neck.

Greg                      "It was beautiful...” I smiled when he nuzzled against me and I had never tired of seeing him go into a blissful state. I raised my hand to lick the cum off, our eyes meeting when he held my hands still.

Mycroft                 I slipped my pajamas and boxers off, before they became any more uncomfortable. "I didn't think of bring a spare change of clothes to your room...”

Greg                      "Then just sleep naked with me... I mean, I can’t exactly get up and get spare clothes for myself once we're done, can I?" I said softly as I looked up at him and nodded down to my crotch that was being neglected.

Mycroft                 "I prefer you naked, " I smiled, shifting myself over him as I nibbled and licked my way down his body.

Greg                      "Remember that I can’t move too much...” I gasped as he nibbled and licked near every inch of my body, his breath on my hip testing my patience with how much I didn’t want my stitches to burst.

Mycroft                 "Then you'll have to hold very still...” I ran my tongue along the length of his cock. "... and stay very quiet...” I swirled my tongue around the head

Greg                      "Fuck... Mycroft...” I swore out loud at first but then whispered more when I could hear a bit of movement from down the hall. I decide to put my arm across my mouth and shut my eyes.

Mycroft                 I chuckled to myself. I set a hand on his hip to hold him steady, and took him into my mouth slowly, my tongue teasing him as his cock reached the back of my throat.

Greg                      I moaned into my arm as it was a lot of heat around my cock, my eyes rolling into the back of my head as he then played with my balls. He was really trying to test my patience and I hated it.

Mycroft                 I could feel him struggling to remain still as I continued, paying extra attention to the head at the end of each stroke. My free hand stroked his balls, cupping them, stroking them the way I knew he liked

Greg                      "Mycroft... seriously, I can’t keep this up much longer...” I muttered behind my arm that was in my mouth and I couldn’t help but push my hips up so my cock was further into his mouth. I was almost biting down on my hair where he was so good at it.

Mycroft                 I held his hip down a little more forcefully - I really didn't want to explain away more torn stiches - and took him in deeply, focusing on suppressing my gag reflex as his cock hit the back of my throat again.

Greg                      "Oh-Mycroft... I...” I bit down on my arm as I came or else I would have had to physically shout out loud with how Mycroft made me feel. I gripped his hair with my bad wrist, regretting that when I finally relaxed again.

Mycroft                 I swallowed quickly as he came, feeling all the tension leave him as he shuddered with his release. Once he'd relaxed, I slid my mouth off of his cock, gently kissing his hip as I sat up. "Are you all right?" I said with concern - I could see the pain on his face, and was worried he'd exacerbated his injuries

Greg                      "Yeah... yeah, just forgot about my cast...” I winced as I released his hair and gently move my fingers. I slowly shuffled under the covers, feeling relaxed and I was happy that we'd not even damaged any of me.

Mycroft                 "So staying quiet was more of a challenge than you expected," I grinned as I settled myself alongside him again. "Don't worry - you were still relatively quiet." I ran my fingers lazily through the hair on his chest.  I admit, I was rather proud of myself, eliciting these reactions from him

Greg                      "And with a bite mark now on my arm, thanks to your mouth...” I chuckled but also yawned where my body was still getting used to recovery. Painkillers only twice a day now rather than every couple of hours.

Mycroft                 I looked at the mark he'd put on his arm, and kissed it. "Nothing that you can't cover with a shirt for a day or two." I nuzzled up to his neck again, draping his good arm around my shoulders. "So, do you think you can sleep now?"

Greg                      "Oh definitely... are you gonna stay here and sleep with me?" I asked as I kissed his head and I did have other things on my mind, but I loved how peaceful Mycroft looked when he was asleep.

Mycroft                 "Yes, though I may slip back upstairs before morning. Keeping up appearances, you know," It wasn't that Alice was naïve, but I wasn't comfortable being quite that obvious.

Greg                      "Not too early though, she usually lies in when she's here, so she won’t appear until nearer midday...” I whispered against his head and I thought he was dropping off while I was thinking about how I would go about bringing Alice to London. All the legal shit.

Mycroft                 "Good," I mumbled. "Now stop thinking so much and go to sleep." I could tell he had something on his mind suddenly. We would discuss it in the morning, after a good night's sleep and a cup of coffee.

Greg                      "How can you always tell me when I'm thinking?" I whispered, and I listened to how his breathing slowed as he fell asleep and I didn’t even register when I dropped off as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft.................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock................Lonewarg  
> Greg......................johnwatsonblog  
> John......................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson..........JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea..................MoonShineD  
> Alice Lestrade........JohnsRedPants  
> Sally Donovan........MoonShineD

Mycroft                 Just before dawn, I quietly slipped out of Greg's arms and rose, pulling my dressing gown around me and leaving the room. I could still hear the TV in the sitting room - Alice must have fallen asleep in front of it, as I had predicted. I went upstairs, deciding that I might as well get showered and dressed for the day - I was an early riser by habit most days anyway. Greg would likely be up in an hour or so, too.

Alice Lestrade      “Good morning! Surprised to see you awake so early” as I give a sly smile to Mycroft and head for fridge to grab the orange juice.

Mycroft                 "I'm usually up this early. Work, you know," I looked at her over the top of the paper.

Alice Lestrade      “Ah, I see. An early bird” not turning around as I pulled a glass from the cupboard and poured myself some juice. Returning the juice container to the fridge, I slowly turned and faced Mycroft. “You know I haven’t seen my dad this happy in years, and I mean really happy, even thru the haze of his pain meds I can see it.”

Mycroft                 "He brings out a softer side of me." I lowered the paper. I could see that she wanted to have a serious conversation.

Alice Lestrade      I chuckle a bit at his response, “I’m guessing you put out a harder mask for everyone else, but that’s just for show. I think the ‘real you’ is what you call your ‘softer side’, it’s nice.”

Mycroft                 "Thank you, Alice."

Alice Lestrade      I smile and steel myself to look as serious as I can, holding Mycroft’s eyes. “I would just hate to see dad get hurt again. Mom really did a number on him and as much as they both think they hid all the gory details from me, I wasn’t blind or deaf. Don’t make me regret liking you, Mycroft.” I take a huge gulp of my juice while I have a stare-down with Mycroft.

Mycroft                 I recognized that determined look - she was just like her father. "I'm not going to hurt him, Alice. Your father... means a lot to me. I like to think I mean a lot to him, as well." I stared into her deep brown eyes, trying to emphasize the truth in my words.

Alice Lestrade      “Good. So, what’s for breakfast?” I smile and turn to look around on the countertops to see if Mycroft has started on anything yet.

Mycroft                 I set the paper down. "I suggest we cook something for your father - how are you at making pancakes?"

* * *

Greg                      I cracked my eyes open when I felt the sun on my face and sighed when I felt I was alone. I slowly turned onto my back, smiling where I could hear Alice playing music and then the smell of something cooking. I then remembered Mycroft had headed upstairs this morning, so I slowly rose.

Mycroft                 I lightly knocked on Greg's door. "Coffee?" I asked, as I brought in a mug of coffee for him?

Greg                      "Yes... is Alice cooking?" I ask tiredly as I perched on the edge of the bed but then swung my feet back around when Mycroft came in with my coffee.

Mycroft                 "She's helping. She is in charge of pancakes." I handed him the mug as he settled back onto the bed. "You probably should get up and get dressed, though, before she decides to bring breakfast to you. "

Greg                      "What would be so wrong with Alice bringing me breakfast?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow and I saw some worry in Mycroft's face that I'd never seen before. It made me frown.

Mycroft                 "Nothing... I just thought you might want to get dressed first...” I glanced at the slightly faded bite mark on his good arm.

Greg                      "Good point... Just make sure she doesn’t destroy your kitchen or anything?" I wince slightly as I hear something drop to the floor and saw what was a soft smirk on his face. She always was a bit clumsy.

Mycroft                 I gave him a quick kiss. "Do you need any help?"

Greg                      "No, no, I'll be fine... just go check on Alice...” I chuckle and by the time I got down the hallway in comfortable-ish clothing, they were both sat at the island with pancakes in front of them. No disasters. No mess.

Mycroft                 Seeing Greg walk in, I set a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes in from on the empty chair beside Alice.  "More coffee?" I asked, seeing that he'd finished the cup I'd brought him earlier

Greg                      "Please...” I smiled and kissed the top of Alice's head where she looked reasonably clean. I had an inkling that they had had a conversation between themselves.

Mycroft                 I took his mug back to the counter, and poured him another. Bringing it back, I set it next to his plate.

Alice Lestrade      “Oh dad, you’re looking much better this morning! I take it you slept well after Mycroft tucked you in early last night?” and I subtly wink at him.

Greg                      "Yeah, yeah, haha, you're not meant to know about that sort of thing...” I roll my eyes in a laugh and see Mycroft had gone more red in the face. At least I didn’t show my embarrassment.

Alice Lestrade      I giggled a bit. “I’m not a little kid anymore dad! I know more than you think!”

Greg                      "I know you do and that's your mother's doing...” I raised an eyebrow at her, noticing that Mycroft was keeping his eyes away from me and it didn’t take a lot to know that they'd had a conversation.

Alice Lestrade      “Yea, mom hasn’t ever talked to me about sex. She’s way too squeamish for that” and I rolled my eyes as I saw dad’s eyes go wide and I heard Mycroft drop his spoon. I knew I was maybe pushing it a bit so I dialed it back a bit. “Anyways, I think you and Mycroft are good for each other. He certainly takes good care of you.”  And I turned to give Mycroft a big smile.

Greg                      My eyes went wide when Alice mentioned her mother being squeamish and I'd never heard such a thing. I looked over where Mycroft was just getting up, coughing awkwardly, my 14-year-old daughter sounding very much like Sherlock in that moment.

Mycroft                 I quickly finished my coffee, and rose to start gathering up the dishes.

Greg                      "Well... thank you, love...” I smile at her comment about me and Mycroft but notice that he is a little bit uncomfortable showing any sort of affection around her. I found it odd.

Mycroft                 I set about cleaning up the breakfast dishes while Greg and Alice chatted some more, when I heard the doorbell. "Can one of you answer that, please? I'm up to my elbows in dish soap at the moment...” I turned away from them, trying to hide my grin. Anthea was right on time.

Alice Lestrade      I jump up.  “I got it!” When I open the door there’s a classy-looking business lady. “Hello?”

Anthea                  “Hello child. You must be Alice.”

Alice Lestrade      “Child? And who are you?” Who the hell is this lady?

Anthea                  **looks up from BlackBerry to see a most adorable young woman who takes after her dad** “I'm here to see Mr.  Holmes. I'm Anthea.”

Alice Lestrade      “Oh, his assistant. Come on in” and I turn walking away from the door leaving her behind.

Anthea                  Yes, his 'assistant' the child - err scratch that, the young lady - definitely has spirit in her.  I followed Alice into kitchen and props myself against the counter near my boss “Dishes? You must be in love… I have the tickets you wanted.”

Greg                      "It’s a rarity Anthea, believe me... I would be standing at the sink if my painkillers wouldn’t knock me out...” I smirk as I sipped my coffee and then raised my eyebrow at the word tickets.

Mycroft                 I huffed. "I can't very well have my guests doing housework," I quipped.

Anthea                  Muttering under my breath  “Guests, huh?”

Mycroft                 I finished washing the last piece, setting it in the dish rack, and turned to face them all, leaning comfortably against the counter

Anthea                  I set down my phone and give the family scene my full attention. I don't think I've ever seen my boss this... content

Greg                      "Not to be rude, Anthea, but why are you here?" I asked as Mycroft folded his arms across his chest and my daughter was keeping an eye on the assistant.

Mycroft                 I smiled. "I asked her to come by. She has something for you and Alice."

Anthea                  I opened up a manila folder and puts contents on table.  “Today’s agenda is a late lunch on the Thames Jazz boat, followed by Hamilton, with all access badges. However, I believe Alice and I should go shopping so we can get her something appropriate to wear.”

Mycroft                 I smiled as I saw Alice's eyes light up.

Anthea                  smiles at Alice How does a trip to Selfridges sound to you?

Greg                      I looked between Mycroft and Anthea, smiling at how my daughter was literally jumping around the kitchen at the thought of Hamilton. Shopping. All of it while my partner stood by ideally.

Anthea                  “Maybe while we're gone Mycroft could wrestle your dad into the new suit I brought.”  I know my boss’ weakness of seeing the DI all posh and pretty

Greg                      "I’m fine with just jeans and jumper, thankyou...” I smiled at the pair of them and moved slowly where I was still sore from what me and Mycroft had done the night before.

Anthea                  “You may be fine with jeans and a jumper but I believe your dates would prefer a little more…” my eyes look him up and down “… formality for tonight's show.”  _How did I not realize how sexy the DI is til now? Boss has good tastes in clothes and men._

Greg                      "I know exactly what my dates like and I wouldn’t give me that eye Anthea while your boss is around...” I smirked and secretly winked at her, then looking up at Mycroft to give him a quick peck on the lips.

Mycroft                 I startled a bit at Greg's comment and the kiss. feeling the heat in my face as I blushed. I discreetly glanced at Alice to gauge her reaction, if she had even noticed in her excitement about the day's upcoming events.

Anthea                  **Side eyes boss**   *Internal squeeee* “Just appreciating my boss’ good tastes,” I smirked.   _The possessiveness between these two is adorable_

Alice Lestrade      “Holy cow, Mycroft! How did you know I wanted to see Hamilton!?” I’m floored and overcome by everything Anthea just laid out. “And I’m going shopping at THE Selfridges! Man, Kathy is going to be so jealous” thinking of my new best friend back in Suffolk.

Anthea                  “Whenever you're ready to leave, Miss Alice, we can go. I think we have time for hair and make-up if we go soon.”

Alice Lestrade      I run over and throw my arms around Mycroft, pinning his arms down too. “Thank you, Mycroft!” I maybe hang on a second too long, and then leap over to give dad a kiss on the cheek, and run off for my room to put on shoes and grab a jacket.

Anthea                  whispers loudly I like her.

Greg                      I let out a little chuckle as Mycroft braced himself in the hug and smiled weakly. I watched my daughter rush off towards the door, my hand waving at Anthea who seemed to be lingering her eyes on me.

Anthea                  looks at floor shyly “I appreciate you trusting me with all this.”

Mycroft                 "I can always trust you... with anything." I put a hand on Anthea's shoulder.

Greg                      "As long as you keep my daughter out of trouble, it’s fine...” I smile and look round at Mycroft where he was smiling so fondly.

Mycroft                 I chuckled at the thought of the sorts of trouble those two might get into. "I'm sure they will be fine."

Alice Lestrade      I come back into the kitchen with my jacket and shoes on. "Ready when you are Anthea!"

* * *

Greg                      I watch Alice rush off with Anthea and I mainly help Mycroft clear up from breakfast. I took my painkillers, them not helping much but had experienced worse so sat in the living room with him with a film on.

Mycroft                 Greg sat down next to me om the sofa, his mind clearly somewhere else. "What is it?" I asked. There had been something on his mind for days, and since he wasn't volunteering, I was going to have to pull it out of him

Greg                      "Nothing, sorry, were you saying something?" I looked round at him from the film I'd barely been watching and I raised an eyebrow when Mycroft muted it to then shuffle closer to me.

Mycroft                 "Something has been occupying you for days... out with it. " I said with mock sternness.

Greg                      "It's... nothing, I've just been thinking hypothetically but I don't think it'd ever work out...” I smirked a little and shook my head as I put my tea mug down on the little table beside me.

Mycroft                 "If it can be hypothetical, it's not 'nothing', dear...” His evasiveness was excruciating.

Greg                      "I would like Alice to come live with me and I've been trying to work out the small bits but it'd never work with my schedule and I know she's 14 but she can't spend a whole night or even two days by herself...” I sighed as I fiddled with my jumper and looked up at Mycroft when he stopped my hands.

Mycroft                 I grabbed his hands as he nervously fidgeted. "Greg, stop. If you want to do this - have Alice stay with you - I'm sure we can find a way to do it."

Greg                      "Her mother would never agree and would just take me to court to spite the nose off her own face... The lawyers would look at my job, my hours and my flat and laugh in my face...” I took one of my hands away to wave and it was upsetting because it was reality.

Mycroft                 "Well," I said thoughtfully, "there is something we could do about your living arrangements...

Greg                      "I really don't have the time or money to give the place a new lick of paint or a new carpet...” I lean back into his arm that was around my neck and I pulled my legs up onto the sofa.

Mycroft                 "Greg," I reached up and turned his head, so he was looking at me. "If you lived here, Alice would have her own room, and you wouldn't need to worry your job keeping you away and leaving her alone."

Greg                      I frowned at what he was proposing and turned a bit more so I wasn't stretching my stitches. "Mycroft... This is your home, we couldn't possibly just move in so suddenly and disrupt your way of things... Alice is as bad as me with mess...”

Mycroft                 "I wouldn't ask you to move in with me if I cared about the mess. I have seen your flat, you know." I grinned. "And I wouldn't ask you without accepting that Alice was going to be part of the equation - either full time or part time."

Greg                      "It's not easy being a parent Mycroft, I know she's not a baby but it is a lot to take on along with me in your home... And hey, we don't even know if Alice wants to move here...” I put up to him and I wasn't putting my hopes up with how things had fallen through before with Caroline.

Mycroft                 "You forget, Greg - we've known each other for a very long time. I've watched you put up with my brother's nonsense, and the heartbreak of your divorce. I can honestly say, I think I've seen you at your worst. I still want you to stay with me. Here. In this house, that is really too big for a single man.  This is not an offer just so Alice can live with you, I want you to live with me. For us.”

Greg                      "Okay... So let's say Alice wants to move here, move schools, make new friends... Because Alice was under 16 when me and Caroline divorced, she didn't really get a say in who she lived with... So we went to court, as you do and even though I was a very respected DI, good wage and could offer her a lot, Caroline still got custody because of my working hours and history of mental health issues...” I chewed on my lip as I'd never told anybody that before.

Mycroft                 "If you were living here, the problem of your working hours would be eliminated, because either one of us would be here, or a member of my staff would be here. In a stable relationship, with proper support, your mental health issues would likely be less on an issue, as well."  I glazed over his mental health comment - I figured he would expand on that when he was ready to. No reason for me to force it.

Greg                      "I just know Caroline is gonna have a fit about the decision and just reopen a lot of old wounds that make me out to be a shitty father... I just know she is and my lawyer gave up on me an hour into the court hearing...” I rub my face with my good hand and feel a headache coming on.

Mycroft                 "You will need a better lawyer, then...  And I somehow think Caroline will pause, if you fight fire with fire."

Greg                      "On my salary? I'll have more luck winning the lottery and Alice has always been a touchy subject between us... She always used the excuse that I was never around for Alice as a reason for her cheating...” I explained.

Mycroft                 "Don't fret about your legal representation. And believe me, there are things about Caroline that she would not want you to know, that would be easy to find out, with the right resources at hand."

Greg                      "I just don't want to have weeks of fighting with her again when I feel like I've moved on and yeah, I can deal with it, I've dealt with shit a lot worse than her but she might even bring you into it, my injuries now and being pretty much bed-bound...”

Mycroft                 "If you want this, we can make it happen. I will support you in it. There is nothing she can do to me that will bother me in the least." I said confidently. The only negative she might possibly bring at me is my brother's sorted past, but even that was currently no longer an issue, with John keeping him well-managed.

Greg                      "I'm just trying to think of all possibilities, scenarios, things that could go wrong and Alice doesn't even get a single word in...” I met his eye and I was surprised how he jumped over the mental health comment.

Mycroft                 "At 14, she wouldn't get a final say, but I'm sure a judge would consider her opinion."

Greg                      "And if we have to get lawyers involved, and you know some pretty reliable lawyers, I need to meet them and decide for myself whether they can fight for me... For us...” I finally sigh and relax into him where it'd been bothering me for a while.

Mycroft                 "Of course, of course." I felt him finally relaxing, and put my arm around him. "I can chat with a few later this week, and perhaps Anthea can arrange a meeting or two next week. In the meantime, you should talk with Alice and see how you would like to proceed.  And, lastly, we should make arrangements to move the rest of your belongings - at least those you want to keep. Assuming, of course, you are amenable to moving in with me?”  He'd never actually agreed to that part of my statement, so I wanted to be sure

Greg                      "Of course I would love to move in Mycroft... I’ve felt more at home here for the last week than I have for the year or so that I've been in my flat... I just really need to work out the small details before anything is set in stone, I need to know what Alice wants...” I explain but still smile at him

Mycroft                 "Just understand - I meant it that I want you to move in, even if Alice opts to stay with her mother. I have... grown rather fond of you being around...” my eyes twinkled as I gave him a silly grin.

Greg                      "Even with my messiness? Singing in the shower? Temper and stubbornness?" I start to grin back at him and leant forward affectionately to rub our noses together.

Mycroft                 "You have met my brother, right?" I laughed.

Greg                      "Yeah, yeah, fair point...” I chuckled as I brushed my lips over his, looking into his eyes to whether he wanted to ask me anything or make any comment on what we'd just talked about.

Mycroft                 I caught his lower lip as our lips brushed, and kissed him softly. I saw his eyes looking into mine, a question on his mind. "What else?"

Greg                      "Well... Did you want to ask me anything? Make a passing comment, house rules here...” I scan his face because he'd just listened to me rant for the last 10 minutes.

Mycroft                 He was definitely stubborn. "Well, if you're not going to tell me, I will just ask: what 'mental health' issues did Caroline use against you in court?"

Greg                      I sigh a little but still manage to hold his eye, "Depression, anxiety, the usual shit that comes with being a copper... Some cases just... stick, just bother you and you don't care what else is going on in your life because you want to solve it...”

Mycroft                 "I would wager than if her own personal history were examined, she'd have her share of depression and anxiety, as well. Those things shouldn't be an issue. I assume you have properly dealt with those issues as they arose?" I was sure that NSY provided counseling services to those employees who felt they needed it, though it was likely Greg never decided he had.

Greg                      "I dealt with them myself because I had a daughter who depended on me and if I lost my job over it, I wouldn't have anything left... And yeah, the Yard has a counselling service but I'm not that sort of person just to go and spill my life story to them...” I met his eye.

Mycroft                 "If you don't take proper care of yourself, you won't be able to take proper care of Alice. Promise me that in the future, you will avail yourself of help offered. It doesn't have to be someone through the Yard - I can find you a private counselor, if needed."

Greg                      "I don't need a counsellor and if I do get to the point of needing help, I will ask you to maybe find me someone to talk to... And after Alice was born, it wasn't Caroline who dealt with the depression of it, it was me and she still uses that on me, even now...” I leant back against his chest and I was letting it flow from my mouth.

Mycroft                 "Do not hesitate to ask. For anything." I kissed the top of his head as he settled against my chest.  "As for 'house rules', we'll work that out as we go." I smiled.

Greg                      "You really are a god send, Mycroft... I just don't get how you're so accepting of all of this... Just welcoming us into your home, taking on Alice, finding me lawyers and dealing with Caroline too...” I smiled slightly and I felt the fatigue hit me again.

Mycroft                 "Perhaps a rest before your father-daughter evening is in order." I carefully got up, and brought Greg off the couch with me. "Off to bed with you, then," I led him from the room, walking toward his bedroom.  "Rest for an hour or so, then we'll get you ready to go."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft.................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock................Lonewarg  
> Greg......................johnwatsonblog  
> John......................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson..........JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea..................MoonShineD  
> Alice Lestrade........JohnsRedPants  
> Sally Donovan........MoonShineD

Mycroft                 After getting Greg situated in his room, I returned to my study to go through some of the files Anthea had brought by earlier. Some light work - easy to handle from home. As I worked, I heard the faint sound of a phone ringing. Looking around, I discovered Greg's phone sticking out between two sofa cushions... it must have fallen out of his pocket earlier.

                              A glance at the number, and I realized it was his ex-wife Caroline calling. Thinking it might be urgent, I answered. "Hello?"

Caroline                "Hello, Mycroft is it? I just called Alice's phone but she didn't answer. Where's Greg?"

Mycroft                 "He's resting at the moment. Is there something the matter?"

Caroline                "No, I was just calling to check on Alice. See how her night was. Can I speak to her?" I say shortly.

Mycroft                 "She is... not here at the moment. She and Anthea -"

Caroline                "Anthea?! Who's Anthea?" I almost shout in the phone.

Mycroft                 "Anthea is my assistant. Your daughter is in safe hands. They've just gone to do a little shopping -"

                              I quietly got up from my desk and closed the study door. I could tell Greg's ex-wife was working herself into one hell of a tantrum, and I didn't want to wake Greg if I felt the need to match her volume.

Caroline                "Shopping? I don't need you or your posh money spoiling my daughter, thank you."

Mycroft                 I knew the money was going to be a sticking point with her. "I'm not spoiling her. She needed a nicer outfit for an event she and Greg are attending this evening, so Greg asked Anthea to take her shopping," I lied.

Caroline                "An event? Where are they going, if I may ask?"

Mycroft                 I didn't want to give her too much detail. "A musical, I believe. I'm sure Alice can tell you all about it when I bring her home next weekend."

Caroline                "I'm sure she'll tell me about it when I talk to her later. I don't appreciate you throwing your money around to buy my daughter’s affection."

Mycroft                 "Neither Greg nor I are 'buying Alice's affection'," I snapped. "Greg is spending as much time as he can with his daughter. Jealousy doesn't suit you."

Caroline                I snort. "I'm not jealous. Frankly, I'm glad he's found someone else to pine over. But I told him yesterday, I didn't want him forgetting about his daughter by getting all wrapped in some fling."

Mycroft                 "On the contrary, Ms. Lestrade - or have you resumed your maiden name? - you are jealous. Your ex-husband is happy. You, on the other hand, are not. Your current beau has a sharp temper, and you don't like how you have to behave around him." All I had to go on was what I had heard from Greg and Alice, but I was fairly certain my assessment was accurate.

Caroline                "How dare you! That's really not any of your business. And are you implying that Nick’s abusive? I would never put Alice in that position!"

Mycroft                 I tried to remain cool. "Alice notices such things, you realize.  She is a very observant young woman. He has some... attitudes... that are thoroughly distasteful, I understand."

Caroline                "Distasteful? He's of the opinion that certain lifestyles are inappropriate for Alice to be exposed to at her age. I'm not sure that I don't agree with him actually."

Mycroft                 "I fail to see how being exposed to her father in a loving, stable relationship is worse than seeing her mother hop from bed to bed...” I kept my voice steady, not letting my anger get the better of me.

Caroline                "Fuck you! You don't even know me!!"

Mycroft                 Her side of the argument had devolved into insults - I'd found a weak point. "I seriously advise you against allowing your current paramour to turn your daughter against her father."

Caroline                "I would never turn her against her father. As if I could! He could never do wrong in her eyes. She's always been a daddy's girl. I should be more concerned about you turning her against me."

Mycroft                 "I shudder to think what might come to light, if someone were so inclined to look..." I didn't want to mention Greg's intention to gain full custody of Alice, but I knew that if he had to take this through the courts, his ex-wife's past would be brought into the daylight - whether she wanted it to or not. I would guarantee it.

Caroline                "Is that a threat? What exactly are you getting at?"

Mycroft                 "No, certainly not a threat," I said calmly. "Simply an advisory."

Caroline                "Right, I don't have time for this today. When Greg gets up will you please tell him to call me? And I'd appreciate it if you kept the snogging to a minimum in front of my daughter."

Mycroft                 "I will advise Greg that you called, and he will call you when he is able. And I should thank you to minimize the homophobic rhetoric in your household, as well."

Caroline                I scoff and hang up without saying good bye.

* * *

Anthea                 "So, Alice, where do you want to start first? Dress, shoes, hair, makeup? Your choice."

Alice Lestrade      "Dress first, because that will dictate the shoes and everything else, of course!"

Anthea                  "I knew you were a smart one. Any design you have in mind?"

Alice Lestrade      "I was thinking I should find something I can wear tonight and to the school dance next month. No way is any other girl at school gonna have a dress from Selfridges!"

Anthea                  "You’re free to get anything you want."

Anthea                  "How's your visit so far?

Alice Lestrade      The driver drops us off at Selfridges and I'm giddy at having doormen in fancy suits opening the gleaming brass & mirrored glass doors for us. We walk in by the perfume section and it smells like heaven when Anthea tries to make small talk with me. "It's going great. I mean I'm out shopping at a store I've never even dreamt of even affording a pair of socks from" I laugh.

Anthea                  "I know how you feel. Some advice, act like you own the place no matter where you are, and people will treat you with respect."

Alice Lestrade      "Haha thanks! Looks like ladies clothing is on the 3rd floor" as we step onto the escalator to head up.

                              I spot the dresses section when a sales girl approaches us and asks if need any assistance. I try to sound as cool as possible "I'm looking for a dress to wear to the theatre tonight. Something a little formal, but not stuffy."

Anthea                  I noted that the sales lady looks about as young as Alice. I know this will go well.

Alice Lestrade      She guides us over to display of mannequins and asks my opinions of a few dresses saying she's getting a better feel for my tastes based on my responses, and then will pull together a rack of dresses she's confident I'll like while Anthea & I sit and have tea. I feel like I'm living in some movie, like I'm in the Princess Diaries or something, it's all so crazy. She comes back not even minutes later with a rolling rack containing several dresses....

Alice Lestrade      The first one is a lacy hot pink one that is cute, but I'm not sure would be good for wearing again to the school dance.  
[http://www.selfridges.com/GB/en/cat/claudie-pierlot-floral-lace-fit-and-flare-cotton-blend-dress_5005-10150-11R2H17/?previewAttribute=Fushia](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.selfridges.com%2FGB%2Fen%2Fcat%2Fclaudie-pierlot-floral-lace-fit-and-flare-cotton-blend-dress_5005-10150-11R2H17%2F%3FpreviewAttribute%3DFushia&h=ATMO6jWiy8VnwrTLPNZJM2sqEPswm9TYAhIao_RRdm3_T6VcQG6WE_89gdPTBMPN9tpb7s_s1Ie9c7ckxm7fY5Wggyv-4BSgyCSAH34Pm7eEbTef89w20VGYe-vJabdW7e2OgLeTHg)

[](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.selfridges.com%2FGB%2Fen%2Fcat%2Fclaudie-pierlot-floral-lace-fit-and-flare-cotton-blend-dress_5005-10150-11R2H17%2F%3FpreviewAttribute%3DFushia&h=ATMO6jWiy8VnwrTLPNZJM2sqEPswm9TYAhIao_RRdm3_T6VcQG6WE_89gdPTBMPN9tpb7s_s1Ie9c7ckxm7fY5Wggyv-4BSgyCSAH34Pm7eEbTef89w20VGYe-vJabdW7e2OgLeTHg)   


                              The next one I like more, it's a lacy black one that might be okay for the school dance too.  
[http://www.selfridges.com/GB/en/cat/reiss-floral-lace-a-line-dress_952-10025-291056TORI/?previewAttribute=Black](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.selfridges.com%2FGB%2Fen%2Fcat%2Freiss-floral-lace-a-line-dress_952-10025-291056TORI%2F%3FpreviewAttribute%3DBlack&h=ATMO6jWiy8VnwrTLPNZJM2sqEPswm9TYAhIao_RRdm3_T6VcQG6WE_89gdPTBMPN9tpb7s_s1Ie9c7ckxm7fY5Wggyv-4BSgyCSAH34Pm7eEbTef89w20VGYe-vJabdW7e2OgLeTHg)

[](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.selfridges.com%2FGB%2Fen%2Fcat%2Freiss-floral-lace-a-line-dress_952-10025-291056TORI%2F%3FpreviewAttribute%3DBlack&h=ATMO6jWiy8VnwrTLPNZJM2sqEPswm9TYAhIao_RRdm3_T6VcQG6WE_89gdPTBMPN9tpb7s_s1Ie9c7ckxm7fY5Wggyv-4BSgyCSAH34Pm7eEbTef89w20VGYe-vJabdW7e2OgLeTHg)   


                              The third one is a gorgeous soft pink with gold sequin design on the bodice. It'd be amazing for the school dance, but likely over the top for tonight.  
[http://www.selfridges.com/GB/en/cat/temperley-london-mineral-silk-chiffon-gown_238-2000417-18SGOD4018A/?previewAttribute=Shell](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.selfridges.com%2FGB%2Fen%2Fcat%2Ftemperley-london-mineral-silk-chiffon-gown_238-2000417-18SGOD4018A%2F%3FpreviewAttribute%3DShell&h=ATMO6jWiy8VnwrTLPNZJM2sqEPswm9TYAhIao_RRdm3_T6VcQG6WE_89gdPTBMPN9tpb7s_s1Ie9c7ckxm7fY5Wggyv-4BSgyCSAH34Pm7eEbTef89w20VGYe-vJabdW7e2OgLeTHg)

[](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.selfridges.com%2FGB%2Fen%2Fcat%2Ftemperley-london-mineral-silk-chiffon-gown_238-2000417-18SGOD4018A%2F%3FpreviewAttribute%3DShell&h=ATMO6jWiy8VnwrTLPNZJM2sqEPswm9TYAhIao_RRdm3_T6VcQG6WE_89gdPTBMPN9tpb7s_s1Ie9c7ckxm7fY5Wggyv-4BSgyCSAH34Pm7eEbTef89w20VGYe-vJabdW7e2OgLeTHg)   


                              Next to that one is a simple magenta gown that although being very simple, is also kinda lovely. It has the most potential.  
[http://www.selfridges.com/GB/en/cat/roland-mouret-kirkby-crepe-gown_417-2001420-EW17S0003F2241/?previewAttribute=Magenta](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.selfridges.com%2FGB%2Fen%2Fcat%2Froland-mouret-kirkby-crepe-gown_417-2001420-EW17S0003F2241%2F%3FpreviewAttribute%3DMagenta&h=ATMO6jWiy8VnwrTLPNZJM2sqEPswm9TYAhIao_RRdm3_T6VcQG6WE_89gdPTBMPN9tpb7s_s1Ie9c7ckxm7fY5Wggyv-4BSgyCSAH34Pm7eEbTef89w20VGYe-vJabdW7e2OgLeTHg)

 

                              Moving on to a floral mid-length dress with a retro feel to it. Not bad, but I'm not in love with it either.  
[http://www.selfridges.com/GB/en/cat/ted-baker-louwisa-cutout-detail-metallic-jacquard-dress_870-10003-140023/?previewAttribute=Mid+grey](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.selfridges.com%2FGB%2Fen%2Fcat%2Fted-baker-louwisa-cutout-detail-metallic-jacquard-dress_870-10003-140023%2F%3FpreviewAttribute%3DMid%2520grey&h=ATMO6jWiy8VnwrTLPNZJM2sqEPswm9TYAhIao_RRdm3_T6VcQG6WE_89gdPTBMPN9tpb7s_s1Ie9c7ckxm7fY5Wggyv-4BSgyCSAH34Pm7eEbTef89w20VGYe-vJabdW7e2OgLeTHg)

Anthea                  "Any you have to have so far?" sips tea

Alice Lestrade      "I'm not sure yet, but the two long ones are my favorite so far. What do you think? Are they too formal for tonight?"

Anthea                  "I think you'll find a reason to wear them. Pick out a few options."

Alice Lestrade      I turn to the salesgirl who's eagerly waiting to make her sale "Let me try on the two long ones, and... oh, this last one too" as I notice this dark blue pleated gown. [http://www.selfridges.com/GB/en/cat/ted-baker-alcee-metallic-pleated-maxi-dress_870-10003-143901/?previewAttribute=Navy](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.selfridges.com%2FGB%2Fen%2Fcat%2Fted-baker-alcee-metallic-pleated-maxi-dress_870-10003-143901%2F%3FpreviewAttribute%3DNavy&h=ATMO6jWiy8VnwrTLPNZJM2sqEPswm9TYAhIao_RRdm3_T6VcQG6WE_89gdPTBMPN9tpb7s_s1Ie9c7ckxm7fY5Wggyv-4BSgyCSAH34Pm7eEbTef89w20VGYe-vJabdW7e2OgLeTHg)

                              She pulls them off a rack and leads me to a dressing room. I just realize she never asked me my size, "Don't you need to know what size I wear?" and she replies with "Oh don't worry, these will fit you perfectly. It's my job to determine your size within the first 30 seconds of talking to you." Impressive.

                              I try on the sequined gown first and walk out to show Anthea and stand before the panels of mirrors. "What do you think Anthea?"

Anthea                  looks at the girl quite mature. "What do you think?"

Alice Lestrade      "Yea, but it's soooo pretty!" as I twirl and swish around the chiffon skirts. I look myself over a minute more from every angle and then head back to the dressing room to try on another. I put on the simple magenta one next and head out.

                              Getting in front of the mirror I notice just how well it fits me and appears even classier than when it was on the hanger.

Anthea                  To the sales clerk "Can you find a shawl or jacket to go with that dress? Her dad may not appreciate the amount of skin showing."

Alice Lestrade      "Skin? It's just my arms and a little shoulder!" I pout. "What if wear my dad's leather motorcycle jacket over it?"

Anthea                  "That would be perfect."  wonders how I could get her to open up about her vacation so far.

Alice Lestrade      I smile and do another turn before the mirror before I head back to try on the last dress. If Anthea thought the magenta one was too revealing, I'm pretty sure this dark blue one will be worse. I come out an immediately see Anthea's eyes go big.

Anthea                  "Exactly how much do you want your dad to freak out?" it does look amazing "Perhaps a small jacket...?

Alice Lestrade      "Haha, yea. I think I like the last one better anyways, so no worries about a jacket"

* * *

Mycroft                 I looked at the phone, seeing that Caroline had actually hung up on me. "I can see that she is going to be difficult... I will have to play this close to the vest. Greg will be irritated with me if I goad her into doing something rash..." I sat heavily at my desk.

Sherlock               Outside I'm looking at the door, wondering if I should chance ringing the bell and just asking if Lestrade was there to talk too. I decide it's too risky, making my way around to the garden instead and then under one of the guest suite windows. I begin to scale it, heading for the window which I have deduced is the most likely to house Lestrade so I can speak to him without my interfering and vengeful brother being aware.  Clambering up to the window I level it open, sliding into the rather dark room and frowning. This doesn't seem like a room Lestrade would be housed in. There's female clothes on the bed, small female clothes and a hint of a feminine scent in the air. Scowling I make my way quickly to the door, meaning to exit and locate Lestrade's room instead

Mycroft                 I heard a creak in the hallway - that loose floorboard, most likely. I doubted Greg would be up this soon - he was exhausted. I quietly rose and crept to the hallway. Peeking around the corner, I saw Sherlock standing in Alice's open doorway, looking away from me. "Sherlock, what the hell are you doing?" I said quietly.

Sherlock               Startled I spin around, not expecting to see my brother. He looks a little tired and on edge. My first instinct is to hurry back the way I just came or to insult his appearance. A small voice though in my head, that sounds suspiciously like John, reminds me how angry he is already at me, forcing me to swallow my remark and take my hand off the door handle slowly, "I was looking for Lestrade. He isn't answering my texts."

Mycroft                 "He's asleep, and he left his phone on the sofa. Let's talk in my study - I don't want to wake him." I turned and walked back to my study, hoping Sherlock would follow so we could try to mend the fences I'd torn down so hastily.

Sherlock               Hesitating, I recall the last time we spoke. The venom in his voice, the anger and hurt, all because of me. I'm about to go back to the window when that somewhat annoying John voice echoes from my mind palace, telling me not to be so stubborn. Twisting I stalk after Mycroft, hands shoved deep into the pockets of my Belstaff

Mycroft                 I sat in a chair by the fireplace, waving at the other chair, indicating that Sherlock could take that seat. "What do you need Lestrade for?"

Sherlock               Flopping down in the seat like an elegant sack of potatoes I sling a leg over one arm of the chair, keeping my manner brisk without seeming rude, "I wished to talk to him."

Mycroft                 "I gathered that - I'm not stupid, Sherlock." I rolled my eyes. "He can't give you any cases now - he won't be back to work for another week and a half, and this week is to be spent with his daughter. 

                              "Though you knew you ran a high likelihood of not being able to speak with him, since he wasn't responding to your text messages, you came anyway. That tells me you wanted to speak to me.”  I folded my hands patiently on my lap.

Sherlock               Glancing at the ceiling now in a careful display of what I hope is disinterest I mutter, "Maybe I just wished to see how he was? John always tells me I should take more care with those who benefit me."

Mycroft                 "John could have told you how he was doing. He was here just yesterday, after all." I rubbed my temples. Why must every conversation today be so excruciatingly tedious. "Out with it." I looked at Sherlock sharply.

Sherlock               I purposely keep my eyes averted, knowing full well the look he's giving me but pretending to study one of the ceiling panels instead, "I didn't get a chance to see him when I visited the other day before you chucked me out. I trust John but sometimes he does like sugarcoating things for me. It's tedious."

Mycroft                 I sighed. "You seem to have a talent for bringing out my temper in full force, little brother. Sometimes, I fail at controlling it." I leaned back in the chair. "This entire week has been stressful for all of us."  My voice sounded almost defeated.

Sherlock               My eyes quickly shift to Mycroft for the first time. I'm unused to that tone in his voice. I finally look him directly in the face, picking up on all the little signs of stress and strain that normally he works hard to conceal. The heel of my shoe bounces on the side of the chair before I finally speak again, "I'm losing you brother."

Mycroft                 I smiled weakly. "Oh, I doubt that, Sherlock."

Sherlock               Narrowing my eyes I look away again. It disturbs me to see such looks on my brother's face, like they have no place there. "Of all the times I have purposely gone out of my way to frustrate and annoy you, I find it slightly ironic that the one time you come close to physical violence is when it was truly an accident on my part"

Mycroft                 "I was... not thinking clearly. As you pointed out at the hospital... sentiment got in the way."  I paused, taking a deep breath. "Having determined that Greg would recover, I re-evaluated my stance. I apologized, Sherlock.  That apology was sincere."

Sherlock               Reaching to fiddle with a flap of leather on the chair, my heel keeps thumping loudly into the arm. I'm unwilling again to meet my brother's eyes, "What you said...about if our roles were reversed and you caused harm to John. I am unsure if I could restrain myself as you did. I am certain I would not apologise."

Mycroft                 "And I would understand. I would forgive you."

Sherlock               My eyes flicker up at that, before my head turns, nodding and meeting his eyes once more, "I find it difficult to forgive myself."

Mycroft                 "Ah, yes. Well, that I can't do for you." I rose, and put a hand on his shoulder. "You are the only one who can't forgive you now. I hope you can work it out." I give his shoulder a squeeze.

Sherlock               Hanging my head a little I'm taken by surprise. The offer of physical comfort between us is not something I expected or have experienced since we were children. My hand rises to slip over my brother's hand, silently thanking him

Mycroft                 I cleared my throat. "Do you need to rush home before John misses you, or do you want to stay for some tea? I expect Greg will be up soon."

Sherlock               My hand slips away quickly, the moment of brotherly affection passing, a little to my relief. "I'm not under a curfew. Just because myself and John have exchanged bodily fluids doesn't mean he is suddenly waiting at home like some needy housewife."

Greg                      I crack my eyes open to hear Mycroft speaking with a male voice, my hair a little wild where I'd had my arm above my head. That had been the only comfortable position, but I did feel a lot more refreshed as I slipped from under the covers.

Mycroft                 "Then tea?" I smiled. Now that was the Sherlock that found his way to climb onto every last nerve. I walked toward the kitchen.

Sherlock               Nodding I unfold myself a little from the chair, stretching, "Make sure it's the good stuff and not the cheap blend you usually serve to those who don't know any better"

Greg                      I slowly opened the door to hear Sherlocks voice booming from the other room and I slowly shuffle through as Mycroft headed into the kitchen. I really needed a drink, my throat dry from snoring.

Mycroft                 "Only the best for you, brother mine," I chuckled. I had just filled the kettle and put it to heat when Greg walked up behind me, slipping his arms around my waist.

Greg                      "Hey.." I whispered into his back as I wrapped my arms around his waist gently.

Sherlock               My ears prick as I hear the sound of a second pair of footsteps, sliding out the chair and walking to the kitchen, only to pause and screw my face up in horror at the sight which greets me, "Oh that's disgusting!"

Mycroft                 I chuckled, I felt Greg start to pull away, but I grabbed his hands, holding him where he was. "Sherlock, you have your doctor, I have my copper. We're even."

Greg                      "Hello to you too Sherlock.." I smirked at Mycroft keeping me pressed against him and I cautiously pushed onto my tip toes so I could kiss his neck gently.

Mycroft                 I shivered as Greg kissed the back of my neck. "Sleep well, dear? I'm making tea - would you like some?"

Sherlock               My nose is threatening to retreat utterly into my face with the sheer level of disgust making it crinkle, "I don't allow my doctor to grope and molest me in public like this."

Mycroft                 "My own home is hardly public, Sherlock."

Sherlock               "I'm here!" I snap with a huff, "Therefore it's public."

Greg                      "I would love some and this isn't public, Sherlock - it's Mycroft’s home.." I raised an eyebrow at him when I pulled back and sat down on the stool so my chest wasn't so raised. I then remembered what we'd talked about me moving in.

Sherlock               Rolling my eyes I cross the room to the fridge, knowing Mycroft will have hidden some tasty snacks in there among all the health food. Opening it I stick my head in to avoid watching my brother, "I thought you would be following John's orders and resting George."

Mycroft                 "You know, Sherlock, you're going to have to start getting his name right more often."  My eyes twinkled as I looked at Greg.

Sherlock               Raising my head I pull a face at Mycroft before diving back into the fridge, "I shall begin calling him Mrs. Mycroft at crime scenes to please you brother."

Mycroft                 "Only if I can start calling you Mrs. Watson." I laughed, setting about pouring tea for the three of us.

Greg                      I merely rolled my eyes at Sherlock’s comment and looked round at Mycroft who was trying to hold back a laugh. I shook my head, still needing to talk to Alice about it.

Sherlock               Pulling out a cream cake I've spotted hiding behind the celery I straighten, eyeing the pair, "What about your wife Lestrade?"

Greg                      "What about her?" I ask as I met his eye.

Mycroft                 "And it's 'ex-wife', Sherlock. You know full well the divorce was final months ago."

Sherlock               Biting into the cream cake I hop onto one of the kitchen stools, giving a one shouldered shrug. I'm unwilling to admit I'm concerned about what my brother is getting into, "What if she decides she's tired of playing with that tennis coach of hers?"

Greg                      "Then she can play with another profession.. She's always liked footballers.." I shrugged and thought sherlock would have been well against her from what he'd seen in the yard.

Sherlock               Scrunching up my nose I finish the cake in two large bites, huffing, "She wasn't very impressed with me when I've met her. And I'm the handsome and smart Holmes brother."

Greg                      I had to scoff at that comment, holding back a laugh where sherlock seemed to glare at me. "It's because you've deduced things about her that she didn't want out in the open.."

Sherlock               Sucking the remaining cream off my fingers I lean back, scoffing loudly, "You do realise she's liable to hate you for being with a man. Or someone who passes for a man anyway" I throw a quick smirk at my brother.

Greg                      "I really couldn't give a shit what she thinks anymore sherlock, we're not shackled together by a piece of paper anymore.." I said through a clenched jaw and I was trying to count to 10 in my head to keep calm with him.

Mycroft                 I rolled my eyes with a grin. "Oh, she already dislikes me." I had forgotten to tell Greg about our earlier conversation/argument. "I spoke with her earlier, and she was in a proper strop."

Greg                      My ears perked up at knowing Mycroft had spoken with her, my face falling with worry. "What did you talk about?" I asked.

Sherlock               Waving a hand I hop off the stool, stretching and adjusting my coat, "Don't be stupid Lestrade. You're shackled together by something more powerful than any bit of paper. There's a child involved."

Mycroft                 "She accused me of buying Alice's affections, and of trying to turn the girl against her. Oh, and of course, some snide remarks about your choice of partner." I huffed.

"When the conversation devolved into cursing at me and name calling, I just let her rant."

Sherlock               Looking smug I lean back on the wall, folding my arms and listening now

Greg                      I sighed and rubbed my face with both hands, feeling the headache coming back from the woman that just wanted to give me a heart attack. I see sherlock looks stupidly smug out of the corner of my eye and it makes me get up with a stance that was very defensive. Angry.

Mycroft                 I put my hand on Greg's shoulder. I could feel the tension in him. "Relax, dear. She didn't upset me. In fact, I'm happy your phone got left in the sofa - her vitriol is the last thing you need right now."

Greg                      "Yeah but it shouldn't be you that's dealing with her crap.. And why the hell are you looking so smug?" I turn my head slightly but then start glaring back at sherlock.

Mycroft                 I shot Sherlock a warning glance - he had probably deduced the rest of my conversation with Caroline, but I didn't need Greg to know that now.

Sherlock               I meet his glare with a wide, smug grin, "You do realise that most of her current issues probably stem from the fact that her partner is already looking elsewhere for yet another woman to seduce, probably one younger and without the baggage she has. Plus he's probably quite guilty about his own attraction to men so displays that in his hatred for homosexuals which your ex-wife feels she has to support in order to keep him."

Greg                      "Her tennis coach has fuck all to do with me or Mycroft or even Alice for that matter so if you're just trying to push my buttons then you can fucking leave.. Now." I warned him with the tone of my voice and felt Mycroft’s hand tighten on my shoulder.

Mycroft                 My expression changed from warning to pleading - "just leave him be, Sherlock" I was thinking.

Sherlock               "I can see you're already picking up on my brother's mannerism Lestrade." My tone is mild, before I seem to remember something, leaning back again. "However, you're within your rights to ask me to shut up. I will not raise the subject again."

Greg                      I took a deep breath as I kept his eye and then gently pushed away from Mycroft’s hand, shuffling out the back with my hoody in tow just to get away from sherlock for a moment. I found my temper a bit shorter with the pain I was in but didn't feel the need for a cigarette.

Mycroft                 "Thank you," I whispered to Sherlock, as Greg went out to the garden. I collected our empty teacups and put them into the sink. "Well, I think you should be going, Sherlock... "

Sherlock               Passing by Mycroft, I whisper back in his ear, "I hope you know what you are doing brother mine. I have no wish to see either of you hurt in the ways you have long warned me about." I pause, before eyeing him with slight pain in my eyes, "Do not become the losing side. Do not allow Lestrade to suffer either."

Mycroft                 I smiled. "Understood. I will let you know if I need your assistance... in a related matter. I can't divulge more information just yet."

Sherlock               Nodding firmly I mutter, "Tell me when you are ready." before striding away towards the front door

Mycroft                 As Sherlock headed out the front door, I headed out the back, catching up with Greg, who was sitting on the garden bench.  "Are you all right?"

Greg                      I had wrapped myself up in my hoody and pulled the sleeves down over my hands, looking up when Mycroft came out. "Yeah, sorry about that, I don't know what came over me.. I'll apologise to the kid tomorrow." I sigh.

Mycroft                 "It been a long week. I'm sure he understands." I sat next to him, and put a hand on his thigh comfortingly.

Greg                      "Yeah, I know.. Just.." I sighed and breathed out, putting my hand over Mycroft’s to squeeze. I stopped my sentence where I knew sherlock didn't know how these sorts of things worked

Mycroft                 "I expect Alice and Anthea will be back soon. You should get ready." I murmured, my head resting lightly on his shoulder.

Greg                      "Yeah.. We can see what mischief they've been up to.. What will you do while we're out?" I asked as I kissed his head and felt his hand squeeze my own.

Mycroft                 "I'm sure I will find something to occupy myself." I couldn't tell him, but some research into his ex-wife's sorted past was going to occupy a good portion of my evening.  "Perhaps Anthea has some files I could address. To keep the stack on my desk from becoming too unwieldy in my absence.:

Greg                      "Just as long as you don't work too hard.. This is a break for me as much as it is for you.." I said as I stood slowly and could hear a car pulling up onto the drive.

Mycroft                 "I'd hardly call getting blown up a break for you, dear... " I giggled. Rising and helping him up, Greg and I walked back into the house to meet up with the women.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft.................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock................Lonewarg  
> Greg......................johnwatsonblog  
> John......................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson..........JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea..................MoonShineD  
> Alice Lestrade........JohnsRedPants  
> Sally Donovan........MoonShineD

Anthea                  We bought all three dresses on Mycroft’s card and headed off to hair and make-up.   The magenta dress will be perfect for the play tonight.  “Mycroft insisted you get a few things to wear. It's his way of wanting you to feel comfortable and confident. Now let's get finished.”

Alice Lestrade      I still hadn't got over the fact that we ended up getting all three gowns when we pull up to this insanely posh salon, Taylor Taylor. It looked like the kind of place the lessor royals frequented and like I'd seen photos of in the tabloids. I'm speechless when we walk in the door.

Anthea                  "Have you considered any particular style?'

Alice Lestrade      "I'm thinking some sort of up-do maybe? Those dresses would all look best with that, right?" I'm feeling a little out of my element being inexperienced in this level of formality.

Anthea                  "You know, the first time I was in here was right after I started working for Mycroft. He pulled me aside and gently told me that to be respected I had to look respectable. He handed me a card for Taylor's and I knew I couldn't afford it. He told me it had already been taken care of and I was expected at noon."  I smiled as I remembered fondly.  "I knew right then he wasn't the Iceman people think he is. I like to believe he saw something in the young unsure girl I was and I think he sees the same thing in you."

Alice Lestrade      "Awwww, I don't think he's an iceman at all. You should see how he is with my dad when he thinks I'm not looking."

Anthea                  "True. Though he wouldn't want that to get around. I have never seen him the way he is with your dad.

Alice Lestrade      "Don't worry. Mom doesn't wanna hear that stuff, and I don't really know anyone else who knows him - besides a few of dad's co-workers maybe. And John & Sherlock. Hmmm...Okay I see your point" and I laugh a little. I started thinking about how careful I was going to have to be talking about them to anyone. My school friends were one thing, but knowing Mycroft was in an important government position, I'd seen enough tabloids to know him seeing my dad could turn into scandal. We showed the stylist, Melanie, pictures the dresses we bought and talked about doing an up-do after Anthea and she agreed that would be best as well. Anthea sat in the empty salon chair next to me sipping on the champagne they brought her. I got sparkling cider. Boring.

Anthea                  "You know you roll your eyes just like your dad? I see quite a bit if him in you." It would be terrible if she took after Caroline. That woman needs to be dropped a few pegs

Anthea                  "So, what's Lance like?" intentionally getting his name wrong

Alice Lestrade      "I'm guessing you mean mom's boyfriend, Nick?" and I raise an eyebrow at Anthea.

Anthea                  "Hmmm yeah, Nick. Have they set a date yet?" I know they're not engaged but I want to see her true reaction instead of the practiced one and no better way than shock value

Alice Lestrade      I was just taking a sip from my cider and ended up half choking on it from Anthea's question. "Uh... unless you know something I don't, they are not engaged. And I'd have to strangle my mom if she even thought about marrying that moron."

Anthea                  "I must have been mistaken. Any particular reason you'd have to strangle your Mom?  I think strangling the moron might be more useful by the way." Innocent smile

Alice Lestrade      "Like I said, Nick is a moron. I can only assume he must be good in bed because I have no idea what my mom sees in him. He yells a lot, is a homophobe, and I overheard him say something about wanting to have our next PM be more like Donald Trump. I mean who would even think, let alone say, such an idiotic thing? But I do think he's maybe starting to wear thin on my mom...I saw the way she was looking when he found out dad wasn't straight. I didn't stick around long and went over to my mate Kathy's house in the middle of that blow out."

Anthea                  "To put your mind at ease over one thing, it's not publicly known but that American Cheet-Oh won't be given visiting privilege to England any time soon. As for the other, I've learned most homophobes are afraid of their own desires more than the gay people they hate.   I believe most people are bi to at least some degree."  _Remember to tip the stylist for not acknowledging she's heard even one word_ I thought to myself

Alice Lestrade      "Haha yea, I had kinda suspected the current administration wouldn't be too friendly towards his camp. They've really made a mess of things, around the world even, not just in the states. And yea, being gay, or bi, or whatever isn't such a big deal anymore in my generation I think. A few of my classmates have already come out and no one really cared. I don't envy dad and what he is probably dealing with. I'd guessed ages ago he was bi, but never said anything."

Anthea                  "We're quite lucky men and woman like him paved the way. Your hair is wonderful. Good choice. Now make-up and we can get you back for the play tonight."

Alice Lestrade      Melanie handed me a hand-mirror and spun me in my chair so I could see the back. I've never looked so grown up before!

Anthea                  "I saw a nice shop down the way if you'd like to get a tie for your dad to match your dress. Little mementos mean a lot to men even if they don't admit it."

Alice Lestrade      "Ooo good idea!" and I continue to try to keep still and quiet for the makeup artist working on me. I start thinking about how much I miss seeing my dad every day. Wondering what it would be like if had got custody of me when they split. Although I blame my mom mostly for their split, it's not that I don't love her too. I'm a little glad I'm not old enough to choose too, I don't think I could have made a decision without feeling like I was betraying the other one.

Anthea                  "He'll be quite pleased." hopes she picks out something for Mycroft as well "I've enjoyed our time together. Hand me your phone and I'll put in my number. You can contact me anytime. Especially if you do decide you'll have to strangle Mick." ((Taking misnaming lessons from Sherlock))

* * *

Greg                      I wandered in with Mycroft and even though I was determined to do it by myself, I allowed the other man to help pick me out a suit and I was perched on the edge of the bath as he put cream around my face to shave me.

Mycroft                 I rolled up my sleeves. I lathered up the shave brush, and tenderly applied a generous amount of lather to Greg's scruffy face as he started to relax. Satisfied, I set down the brush, and picked up my sharpened straight razor. Greg's eyes widened a bit.

Greg                      I widened my eyes at the straight razor as I'd only seen my dad have that sort of shave, my head going to the film Sweeney Todd with Johnny Depp. I gulped slightly and I wasn't so sure about him shaving me after all.

Mycroft                 I smiled. "Don't you trust me?"

Greg                      "Yes... but have you seen the film Sweeney Todd?" I frowned at his smile and then at the straight razor

Mycroft                 "Which is a movie, and decidedly macabre fantasy, not reality." I chuckled. I leaned his head back slightly, and started shaving slowly. "Besides," I whispered in his ear, "I haven't any good recipes for meat pies. So hold still."

Greg                      I try to hold back laughter, so he wouldn’t accidentally nick my neck and merely held my breath as he began shaving me slowly. I breathed out every time he shook the razor in water, his technique so gentle and caring.

Mycroft                 "I think you will find this to be a much better shave than your little electric can manage," I continued, as I moved from the sides of his face to the underside of his chin.

Greg                      "Well from what you've seen of me, you know I can shave pretty well with my little electric... It’s only because of my casted wrist that I’m letting you do this...” I explained as I looked up at the ceiling and could hear his smirk quite clearly.

Mycroft                 I hummed approvingly. "You will see a difference. I know I will," I winked. Putting the razor down, I gently wiped the remaining shave cream off his face with a cool flannel.

Greg                      "Very funny... " I muttered as he wiped the remaining cream off of my face and then let me inspect it in the mirror. I didn’t see much of a difference but I did look a lot better clean shaven than with a bit of a beard.

Mycroft                 I ran my fingers lightly along his chin, and turned his face toward me, kissing him softly on the lips. "Let's get you dressed before I come up with other ideas...” I walked to his bedroom to where we had laid out his clothes on the bed.

Greg                      "Or before I come up with other ideas...” I chuckled as I ran my hand over my face again and followed Mycroft into my bedroom to perch on the edge of the bed. I was giving him free reign to decide what I was going to wear.

Mycroft                 I had selected a charcoal grey suit for him - smartly tailored. He managed the trousers, and I helped him pull on the shirt - his injuries left him not quite as flexible as normal, so it was a slow process. But we finally got him dressed. I stood behind him as we both admired him in the full-length mirror. "I know how you hate ties, so we won't put that on until just before you leave," I said, nodding to the tie sitting on the dresser. I smoothed the shoulders of his jacket, and wrapped my arms around him, nuzzling the back of his neck.

Greg                      I leant back into him where he looked so content, my fingers roping through his on my waist. The tailored shirt and trousers made me look a lot slimmer along with the bandages pulling me in is well. I was thinking this was good practice for when we were in old age.

Mycroft                 Planting a light kiss just below his collar, I listened. "I think the ladies have arrived," I said, slowly pulling away from him. "We should wait in the study while Anthea gets Alice ready to go."

Greg                      "We should go out to the theatre or something together... Alice will want a day to binge watch Supernatural so we can always do something together...” I proposed as we went down the hall and I took his fingertips in my hand to squeeze.

Anthea                  Alice and I come in and immediately take the bags to her room sneaking past the guys.

Mycroft                 I see Alice and Anthea slip inter Alice's room, and Anthea gives me a nod. I take Greg's hand, and we head to the study to wait. "I'm not normally one to enjoy theatre, believe it or not, but I think it would be pleasant in your company," I said as we sat in the chairs by the fireplace.

Greg                      "Or we could just go out for dinner... Or even going to the cinema... Just something in London for the both of us...” I shrugged as we sat by the fireplace and I enjoyed small things like that.

* * *

Alice Lestrade      We decide on the magenta dress and Anthea helps me slip into it and pick out some appropriate jewelry from what I have with me. I grab the gift boxes for dad and Mycroft and take a deep breath before Anthea opens the door and I walk into the sitting room.

Greg                      I looked up when the door was opened and my mouth dropped on seeing the magenta dress on Alice. I immediately stand, Mycroft quite shocked the same and my own daughter looks about 18 with her hair done, and make up on.

Mycroft                 I followed Greg's eyes as Alice walked into the room. I nodded at Anthea, who was standing back in the doorway. She had out-done herself, yet again.

Alice Lestrade      I blush a bit and go over to give dad a kiss on the cheek. “You clean up well dad” I joke. “I have a present for you” and I hand him the smaller gift box from Paul Smith tailors.

Greg                      "Uh, thank you... you look so beautiful...” I was only keeping it together as we were in front of Mycroft and I kiss her cheek back. I saw she'd also gotten something from Mycroft and I didn’t realize they'd matched.

Anthea                  Having seen their reaction, I leave, choosing not to intrude on a Family moment.

Greg                      I opened the box to find a very high end stylish tie, it an interesting array of colours and actually made my suit stand out even more. I smiled round at Mycroft.

Alice Lestrade      Greg’s gift - [https://www.paulsmith.com/uk/men-s-signature-stripe-silk-tie](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.paulsmith.com%2Fuk%2Fmen-s-signature-stripe-silk-tie&h=ATNi9fhGjUw6Swy-yNrcKMPvTZpdlA3O_Kw1I0j9GnGCcL4rb2b5W3bqnQVUsS7Ft_CatonS2jDWLQ_-zKnQ0Giz7Y--Zrcyi-ewP_gr_baJiRExZSQiQ_0tfz1LdUraNDpeGPEM4jI)  


Alice Lestrade      “I hope you like it. I got it to match the dresses that I bought today.”

I turn to Mycroft and hand him the larger long box, also from Paul Smith tailors. “I picked this out as a thank you for not just tonight, but for being so good for my dad.”

Mycroft’s gift - [https://www.paulsmith.com/uk/monkey-print-walker-umbrella-with-wooden-handle](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.paulsmith.com%2Fuk%2Fmonkey-print-walker-umbrella-with-wooden-handle&h=ATNi9fhGjUw6Swy-yNrcKMPvTZpdlA3O_Kw1I0j9GnGCcL4rb2b5W3bqnQVUsS7Ft_CatonS2jDWLQ_-zKnQ0Giz7Y--Zrcyi-ewP_gr_baJiRExZSQiQ_0tfz1LdUraNDpeGPEM4jI)  


Mycroft                 "Thank you, my dear," I beamed at the girl - no, young woman - accepting the package. I opened it and admired the umbrella within.

Greg                      Even my mouth dropped when I saw the umbrella inside and was impressed with how well Alice had chosen for us both. I took the tie out of the box, holding it out for my daughter to put it on for me as one of my hands was out of action.

Alice Lestrade      I take the tie from my dad and make my best attempt at tying it when I give up. “Mycroft you’ve got to be 100 times better at this than me” and laugh.

Greg                      "You almost had it...” I chuckled as I then turned to Mycroft and I had a feeling she was just playing stupid to see Mycroft being affectionate with me. She seemed to like that.

Alice Lestrade      I step aside while Mycroft ties dad’s tie for him and quickly sneak in a kiss on Mycroft’s cheek. “Glad you like your umbrella. I’m going to grab my purse and be right back.”

Mycroft                 I smoothed Greg's tie. "Very handsome. I admit, I'm just a little bit jealous...” I grinned.

Greg                      "There will be plenty of opportunities for me to look like this for you and for you to show off your umbrella too...” I smiled warmly as I smoothed down his casual attire while we waited for Alice to come back through.

Alice Lestrade      When I head back to the sitting room, I make sure to announce my presence from down the hall. “Hey dad, I was thinking I could borrow your leather biker jacket to wear tonight. It should add a nice edgy twist to this otherwise ridiculously posh outfit.”

Greg                      "And it might keep you from being cold...” I called back where she was heading for the door and I quickly pushed up onto my tiptoes to peck Mycroft's lips with a wink back at him.

Mycroft                 "And possibly keep you from having to arrest men ogling your daughter," I whispered in his ear.

Greg                      "I’m off duty so couldn’t even arrest them if I wanted...” I shrugged as Alice came in and I did agree that his leather jacket added to her outfit.

Mycroft                 I walked them to the door, and waved to my driver. "Miles will be handling your transportation this evening. I will see you both later. Enjoy yourselves...” I gave them both a peck on the cheek, and watched as they got into the car.

Greg                      I was half glad to get out of the house for an evening as sleeping for most of the day did get tedious. I watched as Mycroft got smaller and smaller, my smile then going over to Alice beaming from ear to ear.

Alice Lestrade      While dad was watching Mycroft as we left the house, I pulled out my phone and texted Anthea - Thank you for all your help today! You rock! “Time for a selfie!” I exclaim to dad and push in tight next to him and snap a few pictures on my phone, varying between throwing a sideways V with my  hand and making duckface.

Greg                      I roll my eyes once Alice had taken the photos at what seemed like every angle possible. I saw that we'd stopped at some traffic lights so took advantage of the silence, "I really wanted to talk to you about something love...” I began.

Alice Lestrade      "Okay, wassup?"

Greg                      "I wanted to talk to you about where you're living at the moment... I know you're living with your mum but I wanted to talk to you about whether you'd consider moving to London... To live with me...” I said slowly and hoped she'd understand that this was a serious conversation

Alice Lestrade      "Oh wow" and I take a deep breath. "I was just thinking about that earlier today. I would love to live with you, but I don't wanna make things worse with mom either. I've only got another year left after this term before I take my A-levels, so I was thinking I could start looking at schools around London...and come to live with you for that?"

Greg                      "That would be possible, yeah and you wouldn’t make things worse with your mum per se... You'd still have visits like you do with me now... Its just that because your mum has custody over you, that being the reason you live with her, we'd have to go to court and there would be a lot of... disagreements...” I explained.

Alice Lestrade      "Oh dad" I can see the hurt in his eyes and dive in for a hug. "You know I love you and want to see you as much as I can, but I just got settled in at my new school, and I really don't want to re-live all the courtroom stuff. It was rough on both of you guys the first time around. I'll be 16 soon and then I can choose where I want to be, and I promise I'll come live with you then. Let mom have another year with me. Besides, I don't wanna impose on your 'honeymoon phase' with Mycroft" I giggle.

Greg                      "I think its bit more than a honeymoon phase and if that's what you want... you wouldn’t be involved with any of the court stuff and it wouldn't stop you seeing me... We wouldn’t even be in my crummy little flat if you moved to London...” I hugged her back and kissed her head.

Alice Lestrade      "Wait, you're moving? In with Mycroft?!" I pull away in excitement. "When did that happen?" as I grin at him.

Greg                      "Me and Mycroft had a chat about me wanting you to move to London with me and he offered for me to move in as well as you... looking for a proper school for you, my hours not being a problem where he'd be there or one of his staff...” I smirked back at her where she was like a Cheshire cat with her grin.

Alice Lestrade      "Aww that's amazing! So happy for you both, proper chuffed! Well, I'm definitely going to come visit more often then! No offense dad, but your flat is pretty crap" I shove against his shoulder in jest.

Greg                      "I know, I know... I've still got to talk to your mother but if you want to finish the last year at school in Somerset then that's your decision... We'll sort it out next year...” I shook my head in a smirk and had thought about that.

Alice Lestrade      "I think it saves us all a lot of headache. I do wonder though...this may be asking too much or too weird, so feel free to tell me off. Is there any way you or Mycroft could somehow make sure Nick is out of the picture and set mom up with a nice guy? Some way she would have no way of knowing about your involvement? I just want to see her happy again."

Greg                      "I can ask Mycroft... he has a lot of power surprisingly...” I almost grin where all I wanted for Caroline was for her to be happy. It would mean she'd stop digging into me too.  It was actually really nice having time with Alice to talk over dinner and I couldn’t remember the last time I laughed with her like that. Once I knew she was happy with dessert, I excused himself outside to call Mycroft.

* * *

Mycroft                 I paced in the garden, taking a long drag off my cigarette. The phone call with Caroline had gotten to me more than I was going to admit to Greg. My phone chirped, and I answered. "Hello, love. How goes dinner?"

Greg                      "Dinner has been amazing and Alice is just choosing the largest dessert possible... how's things your end?" I smile as I heard his voice and knew he was outside where I could hear cars in the background. Sirens.   

Mycroft                 "Quiet." I hadn't called Sherlock yet, as it happened. I knew he and John were busy for another hour or so.  How are you holding up?"

Greg                      "I’m fine, I talked to Alice in the car about the whole living situation...” I said softly and I was going to ask him what was wrong because he only ever smoked when he was stressed.

Mycroft                 He didn't sound happy about Alice's response. "What did Alice say?"

Greg                      "She said she would love to live with me but she's only just settled into her new school, which I understand and she wants to finish the last year there... Doesn't want to go through the whole court thing again and fall out with her mother...” I sighed and I was a little disappointed.

Mycroft                 "That makes sense, actually." I nodded, taking another drag. "So perhaps in the fall? My offer to have you move in sooner still stands, of course...”

Greg                      "Yeah, yeah, of course I want to move in still... I dunno, I had thought of this scenario but it still sucks a bit... And Alice also asked me something else...” I explained and could hear him taking another drag.

Mycroft                 I stopped pacing for a moment. "What?"

Greg                      "Whether we could do anything about getting rid of Nick... Just taking him out of the picture a little...” I said, worried when the line went quiet for a moment.

Mycroft                 I mulled it over. I had planned to consult with Sherlock to encourage Caroline to agree with the change in custody, but if that was off the table, then perhaps Nick could be encouraged to move on, instead. Even having never met the man, I found him distasteful. "I will see what I can do... discreetly, of course."

Greg                      "Yeah, well, I had a feeling you'd already had something on the back burner...” I knew the next silence was him trying to think of an excuse that would test my skills as a DI.

Mycroft                 I took a last drag off my cigarette, and crushed it out in a nearby planter. "Nothing more than a bud of an idea...”

I blew out the last lungful of smoke, and wondered if I had another pack of cigarettes hidden in my desk.

Greg                      "Yeah, yeah... So what's the matter Mycroft? You only ever smoke when you're stressed...” I chuckled at first and then turned my back to the restaurant to talk more privately. I felt a twinge of guilt over him having to look after me.

Mycroft                 I broke into a coughing fit. "I was just about the call my brother - surely that's enough reason to smoke...”

Greg                      "I understand that but you're stressed about something else... I can always tell when you're stressed about sherlock because your mouth twitches, you even grind your teeth in your sleep...” I shook my head with a smirk..

Mycroft                 "Can we talk about this later? I don't want to cast a shadow on your evening with Alice...” I didn't want to involve him in any plans that Sherlock and I might come up with, for his own good.  "Trust me when I say it's nothing urgent, or awful. Just something I need to think about."

Greg                      "You promise we'll talk about it later? When Alice goes to bed?" I sigh a little but knew having this conversation right now wouldn't be the best thing.

Mycroft                 "I promise. Go enjoy the rest of your evening, love."

Greg                      "Okay, try only to have one more and I'll see you later... Love you...” I smile and it still felt a bit odd coming from my lips but I listened to Mycroft heading back inside anyhow.

Mycroft                 "Love you, too." I disconnected the call. Perhaps I would skip a second cigarette...

* * *

Greg                      I head back inside where Alice has the biggest dessert in front of her and I'd asked her to order for me since I had to call Mycroft. It was moments like this that I cherished.

Sherlock               **text to Mycroft** Have you decided if you need my talents yet brother? -SH

Mycroft                 **Text to Sherlock** Small change of plan, but yes. Come over when convenient.

 **Text to Sherlock** Or inconvenient

Sherlock               T **ext to Mycroft** Don't steal my lines. They don't suit you. -SH

Mycroft                 **Text to Sherlock** Bring John along, as well. He may have some useful insights.

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** Send a car in ten minutes -SH

Mycroft                 **Text to Sherlock** You can't hail a cab?

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** You wish my help, you pay my price. Nine minutes now. Better get that car ready -SH

Mycroft                 I sighed. He certainly is testy today. **Text to Sherlock** Fine. Be ready in 5

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** Will be downstairs in nine. -SH

Mycroft                 I walked back inside to wait for Sherlock.

* * *

Sherlock               I stride in, leading John and looking around, "No Giles?"

Mycroft                 "No, Greg is out. And you're really going to have to start getting his name correct...”

I motioned for them to join me in the study.

John                      I shake my head and sigh, giving Mycroft a sympathetic look.

Sherlock               Rolling my eyes I stride into the study, dropping down into the most comfortable chair, swinging my legs up and over the arm as I lounge back, "Don't worry. I'll get his name right during my best man speech"

John                      "Will we have to do our best man speech together, you think? To save time?" I joke.

Sherlock               Smirking a little at John, I ignore Mycroft for the moment, "You think Gavin will pick you as best man? I suppose you are a man...and good at it."

Mycroft                 I rested my forehead in my palm. "Focus on the task at hand, please...” I'm going to have a headache before we even start.  “I believe I told you about the ... person ... currently spending time with Greg's ex-wife? Nick?

Sherlock               Sitting up a little I nod, waving my hand in the air, "The one who isn't likely to be faithful, is homophobic and closeted?"

Mycroft                 "Yes, him." I respond idly. "We need to ... encourage him ... to step out of the picture."

Seeing the glee in Sherlock's eyes, I add "Without any culpability landing on Greg or Alice."

Sherlock               Swinging my legs down I hunch over slightly, resting my hands between my knees with a long, wide smirk on my lips, "I would never wish to come between you and your...goldfish Mycroft."

John                      "Are you sure Greg is 100% ok with this? I don't know that meddling like this is such a good idea."

Mycroft                 I rolled my eyes. "Greg actually asked this of me - we don't have any secrets in our personal lives. Perhaps you know someone who would pique the interest of someone like Nick?  I just don't want to give Caroline any ammunition. I understand that it was actually his daughter's idea. She's not terribly fond of the man, either."

Sherlock               Scrunching my nose I look over at John, "This… matchmaking... may be more in the realm of John's skills. If it was left to me I would just ruin the man and leave him destroyed."

Mycroft                 "As tempting as that might be - and I agree with you, Sherlock - I think re-directing his attentions would suffice."

Sherlock               I shoot John a small, proud look. I never would have thought to consider such a thing and John knows it. Turning back to my brother I shrug, "I don't exactly have a big black book of temptresses hiding away somewhere brother."

Sherlock               Leaning back in my chair a little I steep my hands in front of me, frowning, "You want me to hunt down someone who can tempt this man away? Just that? Not… dispose of him in anyway afterwards?"

Mycroft                 "With any luck, he will remove himself without much fuss, and with no need for me to alter CCTV records for your benefit."

Mycroft                 "Surely you've encountered someone who has no scruples when it comes to other people's relationships...

Sherlock               Tapping my fingers together I glance over at John, "Remember that case a few months ago John? The one with the nightclub owner who feared the DJ was turning people into zombies through dance music?"

John                      I chuckle and look at the ceiling. "Ah yes, 'The Rave of the Undead', yes."

Sherlock               Rolling my eyes I grin anyway, "The DJ involved...what was her name? Samantha? Selene? Suzy?"

John                      "Celia, I think."

Sherlock               Waving a hand in the air I shrug, "Close enough. She believed she had the power to seduce any man with her dancing. Arrogant, rather grating, yet confident and seductive. No morals of course."

Mycroft                 I nodded quietly. "It sounds like you have a good plan to set in motion, then." I wrote down an e-mail address. "Here is Nick's e-mail address. Perhaps she can get in touch with him...”

John                      I shake my head. These two. I can't wait to tell Greg about this. We finally get them to open up and suddenly their devious match makers.

Sherlock               Taking the email I nod, frowning, "She owes me a favour. She was about to be executed as a zombie witchdoctor before myself and John stepped in."

Mycroft                 "Well," I stand up. "Thank you for your assistance with that matter. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some arrangements to make with the movers."

Sherlock               Tucking the email away in my pocket I blink, staring at Mycroft, "You're moving away?" there's a note of hope in my voice

Mycroft                 "Wishful thinking, brother mine. I am not going anywhere."

Sherlock               My nose crunches up into my face in disgust, "Oh! Isn't that a little too soon for Lestrade to move in with you?"

Mycroft                 I looked wistful. "Soon? No, not at all. I think the timing is excellent." I smirked.  "Wouldn't you agree, Dr. Watson?"

John                      I get caught, like I wasn't paying attention. "What? Well Greg does seem happy. We haven't spoken about it in length though. I believe we do owe each other a pint soon, though."

Sherlock               Sniffing loudly I lean back more into the chair, almost vanishing into the high back, scowling at Mycroft, "Myself and John was an utterly different situation when he moved to Baker Street. There was two rooms needed for example."

Mycroft                 "We need three. Your point?  It's not like there isn't enough space in the flat...

John                      "Three? Why would you need three?"

Mycroft                 "Greg has a daughter , remember? She will need somewhere to stay when she visits...”  I didn't feel mentioning the possibility of Alice living with Greg full-time warranted discussion just yet

Sherlock               Raising a brow I regard my brother in disbelief, "You and Lestrade will have separate rooms still? Really?"

Mycroft                 "You and John did for quite some time, as I recall. It shouldn't be that surprising

Sherlock               "But myself and John weren't engaged in sexual relations at the time." I snap, growing a little agitated and wishing John was sitting closer

Mycroft                 "Beside the point." I waved Sherlock off. "Don't you have some phone calls to make?"

John                      "Yeah, that’s why I asked. You don't think Greg will want to share a room with you... all the time, when he moves in?"

I look at Sherlock. "Isn't that the point? Sherlock and I have been sharing a room ever since we returned from Sussex last month."

Sherlock               Nodding in agreement I give John a small smile, "Maybe we're just better adjusted? My brother is rather prickly in character after all. I can imagine Lestrade may want his own space."

Mycroft                 "That's his decision to make. I am amenable to either option.

Sherlock               Standing sharply, I gesture to John to join me, "Just don't make the mistake I did brother. Don't leave it too long to make your own decision."

Mycroft                 "Of course not. I am the smart one, after all." I smiled

John                      "Well maybe you two should discuss it. If I know Greg, well, I think it's all or nothing for him."

Sherlock               I smirk a little as I move to the door, "Actually brother, in this instance I think we're both rather stupid. John is the smart one."

John                      I stand joining Sherlock near the foyer.

Mycroft                 "First, I want to get him back on his own two feet, then moved in. That will give him ample time to acclimate.

John                      I grin. "Tell Greg I want pints when he feels up to it."

Mycroft                 "Speaking of that, you were still planning to come by tomorrow afternoon, John?

Sherlock               Rolling my eyes up I wrap my arm around John's waist, "I believe that being on his own two feet is the last thing he will desire from you once he is healed."

John                      I roll my eyes at Sherlock's comment. "Oh yes. I can come back and check on them after I'm done at the surgery. 5:30?"

Mycroft                 "Sounds fine. See you tomorrow, then." I watch as they climb into the sedan and leave, my driver returning them to Baker Street


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft.................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock................Lonewarg  
> Greg......................johnwatsonblog  
> John......................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson..........JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea..................MoonShineD  
> Alice Lestrade........JohnsRedPants  
> Sally Donovan........MoonShineD

Greg                      I ate most of my dessert with Alice and I wasn't surprised when she fell asleep in the car back from the theatre. I gently woke her when we arrived back at Mycroft’s, my ears hearing him open the back door so I kept my jacket on and just caught him heading out into the garden again.

Mycroft                 I was just about to light another cigarette when I heard the door open behind me, and turned to see Greg standing in the kitchen doorway, frowning at me.

Greg                      "Did you get through to Sherlock?" I asked softly as I stepped out and took the cigarette from his hand to put back into the packet. I even took his lighter, thinking that if I wasn't smoking, or even allowed to smoke, neither was he.

Mycroft                 I sighed, slightly frustrated. "Yes. The wheels are in motion. Everything will be legal and above-board. That is all you need to know

The less Greg knows about the exact workings of this plan, the better, I reasoned

Greg                      "Give us 10 minutes and then come upstairs... We can talk about what else is stressing you out...” I rubbed his back gently with one hand and actually went upstairs to his bedroom to start running him a bath in his en suite. I even found some candles to light.

Mycroft                 As instructed, I went inside 10 minutes later. Alice's door was closed, so I assumed she had gone to sleep. It had been a fairly late evening for her, after all. I also noticed that Greg was not in his room. Curious, I crept upstairs to my room. " Greg?" I said quietly

Greg                      I'd found one of Mycroft’s speakers that looked like it hadn't been used in a while so set it up with one of my relaxing playlists. I was just appearing from the en suite when Mycroft stepped in.

Mycroft                 “Something in mind?" I raised an eyebrow. I could hear music coming from the en suite

Greg                      "I thought you needed a relaxed night after dealing with everything you have...” I shrugged lazily and smoothed my hand down his shirt when he wrapped his arms around me.

Mycroft                 I wrapped my arms around Greg's waist carefully, tucking my head against his neck.  “Did you and Alice enjoy your evening together?

Greg                      "Mm, loved it... She was shattered when she got in the door...” I smiled as my other arm wrapped around him and I hummed along to the music playing ideally.

Mycroft                 "I'm glad," I sighed happily. "That was rather the point of the gift."

Greg                      "And I rather enjoyed myself too... But, we're not the only ones that should be relaxing or enjoying ourselves...” I kissed the side of his head and started singing hallelujah by Jeff Buckley quietly in his ear.

Mycroft                 I smiled as Greg sang quietly, letting our bodies sway gently to the music.

Greg                      I sang most of the song before Mycroft looked up at me, my eyes scanning his face and I'd not seen anyone look at me that way in a long time. Just completely filled with love and admiration.

Mycroft                 When my eyes met his, it felt like a million butterflies had been set loose in my chest. "The things you do to me, Gregory Lestrade.

Greg                      "What? What do I do?" I smiled as he scanned my own face and I heard the music change to Paolo Nutini. I felt him squeeze my hand and rub my side at the same time.

Mycroft                 " I have never felt more loved, needed, and appreciated than when I'm with you.  You never want something from me. Everything you give is out of the goodness of your heart.  You have no idea how much I've missed that.

Greg                      "When was the last time you had that?" I asked as Mycroft had moved one of his hands up to cup one side of my face and I'd never seen that expression on him.

Mycroft                 "So long ago, I'm not really sure. I only know that I've missed it.

Greg                      "Okay, so I'm promise that I will give it to you as much as I can... Even between work and everything else going on outside...” I smile warmly and I'd never have taken Mycroft as quite the romantic until now.

Mycroft                 I planted a soft kiss on his temple. "Thank you...”

"Now get into that bath and I'll gently serenade you the best I can...” I grinned even more when he playfully rolled his eyes at me but I waited in the bedroom until I knew he'd gotten into the bath.

Mycroft                 I laughed softly, stripped off my clothes, and climbed into hot water, leaning back into the cloud of bubbles with a sigh and closed my eyes. There is very little that is more decadent than a hot bubble bath by candlelight, I thought to myself.  Pleasantly relaxed, I started to doze off.

Greg                      I watched as Mycroft started to doze off as I started singing one of Alfie Boes more relaxed songs in Italian. I smirked when he began to snore, my knees by the edge of the bath and I gently woke him by rubbing some of the bubbles onto his chest.

Mycroft                 I opened my eyes lazily and smiled up at him. "Mmmm... I suppose sleeping in the bath is a little TOO relaxed...”

Greg                      "Perhaps but it's nice to see you so relaxed...” I gave him a soft grin and if my wrist hadn't have been casted, I would have given him a massage but I merely leant against the bath.

Mycroft                 "It's been ages." I had to admit, it was nice being spoiled like this.

"I can't wait until you can join me...

Greg                      "Well since I'm moving in, I will make sure you have this more often and it won't be long... I'm sure...” I pushed up using the edge of the bath so Mycroft could get into the warm pajamas I'd left him and I brought the music into the bedroom where I'd set up his bed for the both of us.

Mycroft                 With a sigh, i rose from the cooling water and stepped out of the bath, taking the towel that Greg offered to dry off. He quietly took the Bluetooth speaker with him, the music fading into the bedroom as he left. I took a quick moment to clean my teeth and comb my hair straight (lest it dry in a curly mess like a certain annoying little brother's) and slipped into the pajamas Greg had left for me.

Mycroft                 I walked to the bedroom, not knowing what to expect.

Greg                      I left the room for a moment to grab my phone and charger, coming back to see Mycroft just coming through and I smiled where he seemed quite surprised. I padded over to the other side of the bed and I hope he didn't mind me sleeping in with him tonight.

Mycroft                 I cocked an eyebrow. It seemed he was staying here tonight.

Greg                      I hadn't thought to ask him whether I could stay in his room so hesitated sitting down, fiddling with my phone charger in my hands.

Mycroft                 "There's an outlet behind the bed stand," I told him, as I climbed under the duvet. "And plenty of room here," I smiled, patting the other side of the bed.

Greg                      "You don't mind me sleeping in here tonight?" I asked as I plugged my phone in and I wondered what would happen to my bedroom when I moved in. We wouldn't need it anymore.

Mycroft                 "I never mind sharing a bed with you, Greg - even when you snore. The only reason I set you up downstairs was that your injuries made stairs difficult. I can see that no longer a problem...”

Greg                      "I'm still a bit sore but the stairs aren't so difficult...” I smile softly as I slip under the covers and feel him shift closer to me. I sorted it so he had most of the quilt, old habits dying hard.

Mycroft                 I carefully pulled Greg closer, resting his head on my shoulder. " I think I will sleep very well tonight. Thank you, love.

Greg                      "No problem...” I kiss the top of his head and even though my chest was a little sore, I dropped off with my arm around Mycroft. I don’t really remember what the nightmare was about but I woke up in a hard sweat at 3am and decided to quietly get up so I wouldn’t wake my partner up.

 

 

* * *

Mycroft                 I woke up at my typical early hour, to find that I was alone in my room again. " I suppose Greg went back downstairs... Keeping Up Appearances, right?" I thought to myself. Of course, surely Alice knew was going on - she is a smart girl, after all. And once Greg have moved in, sharing a bedroom would be assumed.

Greg                      I had gone downstairs with a blanket on the sofa, nursing a cup of tea that I didn’t really have the stomach for and I had wanted to stay in bed with Mycroft but I couldn’t find a comfy position no matter what I tried. I opened my eyes when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Mycroft                 I looked into the study to find Greg sitting on the couch cradling a cup of tea. He looked a bit unsettled. "Everything all right?"

Greg                      "Yeah, I just couldn’t sleep... sides hurting...” I smiled softly as he wandered over and pecked my lips. The nightmare had shook me because I'd been screaming for some reason, my brain still trying to figure it out.

Mycroft                 "You're not going to be any more comfortable on the sofa," I scolded playfully. "Why don't you come back to bed for a couple of hours?

Greg                      "I just thought a cup of tea might help, mother...” I jokingly smirked tiredly, knowing I wasn’t going to sleep and I sighed as we went back up the stairs as Alice had wanted to do the touristy stuff as she usually did.

Mycroft                 I rolled my eyes. "Or, I could make you breakfast, if you insist on getting up now. You'll need your strength to keep up with Alice later." I expect she had plans involving a lot of walking today, and the fresh air would do Greg some good.

Greg                      "I don’t really mind Mycroft, I've been awake since 3am so I don’t know if toast and a cup of tea are going to make any difference...” I said more sharply than I meant and I sighed tiredly when Mycroft took my hand to stop me from heading into the bedroom

Mycroft                 "Don't." I could see his temper starting to flare. "Don't shut me out. Talk."

Greg                      "I’m sorry... I’m just tired and hurting...” I muttered and looked into his eyes when he turned me slowly to face him again.

Mycroft                 "And yet, you're still well enough to be as stubborn as a mule." I finally shrugged. I led him into the kitchen, and sat him at the table. "Breakfast it is, then. Eggs and toast?"

Greg                      I held back from calling the kettle black and leant on my hand at the table, knowing my painkillers would keep me going for most of the day. I had to quickly pop into the yard but it was only a passing visit. "Thank you...” I whispered.

Mycroft                 I quickly whipped up a plate of toast and scrambled eggs, and set it in front of Greg, along with a fresh cup of coffee.

I sat across from him with my tea in hand.

Greg                      "Would you mind accompanying us out through London today? I need to pop into the yard to sign some paperwork before I return next week... I just need you to keep an eye on Alice... please...” I said through sips of my coffee, my eyes meeting his.

Mycroft                 "Certainly. I could do with a change of scenery, myself. " I didn't want him to feel like he'd trapped me in my own house - I was a willing 'prisoner' after all - but an outing would do me good.

Greg                      "I think Alice wants to see the London Eye, Buckingham palace and the London Imperial war museum... again...” I smiled and a part of me was concerned about even stepping into the yard as most knew I was being looked after by Mycroft

Mycroft                 "I'm sure Alice and I will find an acceptable way to while away an hour or so for you to check in at work. Just don't overdo."

Greg                      "I won’t, I promise... did you sleep alright?" I asked as I started taking small bites of the breakfast he'd made me and he'd seemed to be dead to the world when I got up at 3am.

Mycroft                 "I slept deeper than I have in months, to be fair. All owing to the relaxing evening, and the company." I smiled over my cup.

Greg                      "Well you'll have many more nights like that to come...” I raised a smirking eyebrow at him, leaving half of my breakfast as my stomach still didn’t feel great. I finished most of my coffee however.

Mycroft                 "One can only hope...” I finished my tea, and gathered up the dishes. "I expect she'll be up in a couple of hours. We can go when she's finished breakfast." I kissed him lightly. "I'm going upstairs to get changed."

Greg                      I left Mycroft and Alice at a costa in the middle of London as I caught a cab to Scotland Yard. I had some paperwork to fill out before I returned to work last week, it being weird to have had the last two weeks off with still a week left.

Sally                      I see my boss enter NSY and start heading towards his office. I'm not very pleased that -some- of my co-workers are ok with him shacking up with a Holmes.  “'Lo, Boss. How's the backside?” I laugh at my own joke about what I may be referring to.  “Stitches come out yet?”

Greg                      I see some people are smiling at me why some barely meet my eye, I start heading to my office when I hear Sally crack quite a bitter joke. "Uh, no, they don’t come out for a few days yet...” I frowned

Sally                      We sent a basket but it got returned. Since no one - you - told us where you were I put it in the break room. Figured you wouldn't mind sharing.

Greg                      "No... no, I don’t mind... how have things been?" I asked cautiously as we both went into my office and I saw the paperwork already on my desk.

Sally                      I left the door open on purpose to Anderson could hear what we were saying. He had some good ideas about how to get the bosses goat.  “As you can see we got lots of paperwork for you. Hope sitting down won’t be a problem.” I heard Anderson snicker

Greg                      "No... you don’t need to keep the door open by the way...” I said with a raised eyebrow as I sat down and noticed Anderson and quite a few others were lingering around. He didn’t get what this was.

Sally                      “Oy I just figured some of the guys would want to see you.” _Damn, no more fun with Anderson right now_. I close the door.

Sally                      “Need me to get a pillow for that chair? Can't be comfortable with all those ... stiches.”

Greg                      "Look... Is there something you want to say to me because this is making me feel like you and some of the other staff are sniggering behind my back...” I eventually looked up at her and saw she'd only shut the door halfway.

Sally                      “Na boss. Nothing to say. How long you back?

Greg                      "You sure? It’s pretty clear that you and Anderson for example are trying to bully and mock me for being with a man when both of you have had LGTBQ training...” I said with my eyes glaring at her and I was going to stay right on topic.

Sally                      "We have no problem with the ... What do you blokes call yourself now anyways? Gay? Queer? The training did say to use the proper terms.”  I said the next very sarcastically “So do you have a preferred pro-noun?” Anderson laughs Do I call you Mrs. Holmes or is the Freak’s brother Mrs. Lestrade?”  **laughs at her own wit. She technically said the 'right thing'**

Greg                      "I really don’t get how you can be so ignorant Sally where I've had one night stands or have flirted with men before and nobody batted an eyelid... Insult all me you like but don’t bring Mycroft into this if you don’t want all of my paperwork for the year on your desk and you get transferred back to only desk work for a year...” I warned as I stood and put my hands on the desk.

Sally                      **thinks there a no way I can get in trouble for being 'supportive'** … “Really Boss! I'm just trying to be supportive! No reason to be all ... butt hurt over it.”

Greg                      "Anything else you want to say to me? Ask me how we have sex? How we get off? You seem really intrigued by how it works and you're the furthest from supportive...” I moved around my desk to fully open the door so everyone could hear properly.

Sally                      **in shock shivers in distaste**   "Your sex life is none of my business. The mere thought... But since you brought it up... Who's the bird in the relationship?"

Greg                      "Yeah... and I vaguely remember you telling me a couple months ago that you liked how Anderson took you from behind? Where his wife was out of town with work, how you fucked in nearly every room possible just to leave your mark?" I folded my arms and saw her face go bleak.

Sally                      "He may be married but at least he's a HE and I'm a SHE.”

Greg                      "Since we're criticizing relationships, how does it feel to be Anderson's woman on the side and how does it feel to be dropped every time his wife is around? At least I have a faithful partner and if you want to be that sort of woman, you're no better than my ex-wife was...” I ranted.

Sally                      "Speaking of which, was she the one who turned you into a queer? Those people believe who you love is a choice”

Greg                      "Nobody turned me queer... I've been bisexual since I was 18 and somehow, the yard still hired me so I guess they dont really give a shit about sexuality... not like you...” I spat and I thought she was better than this. I expected it from Anderson.

Sally                      "You mean they knew about it?? Did the blokes who shared the showers with you get informed?? Bet you enjoyed change time…’

Greg                      "Y'know what? I think the superintendent will be very interested in how I walked in on you and Anderson fucking in the staff room... I don’t think that's how it’s used or the homophobic comments you are spewing when I am not the only LGTBQ member within the yard...” I growled and I was soon going to lose my temper if she went any further.

"Somehow they let you work at the yard when your first partner was a woman... am I wrong?" I ask before she could even think of a reply and the Chief chose the perfect moment to walk into the office.

Chief Superintendent            I walked to the bullpen when I heard one of the sergeants arguing with Lestrade "What this is all about Donovan?

Sally                      "Nothing Sir. Just having a friendly chat with my Gay DI. Trying to be supportive but I think he's too sensitive now to see it.”

Chief Superintendent            "The last time I checked sexual orientation had nothing to do with competence." I wanted to move this in Lestrade's office but as I looked around I knew I have to do this here so everyone would learn from this... experience

Sally                      sputtering  “But... but...”

Chief Superintendent            "Nothing but Donovan. Don't you all have an LGBT awareness training? Did you listened at all what they said? When was that?”

Sally                      "I had the mandatory training Sir. My words were completely acceptable!

Chief Superintendent            "Your words may be acceptable but your attitude is definitely not. And it is not the first time. You are a police officer - at least for now- you of all people should have known when a building have cameras in the commonly used areas.

Sally                      "But... but...” I'm still in shock. Wtf is happening?!?! Is he firing me?? What does 'for now' mean??  "You can't –“

Chief Superintendent            "Yes I can I'm the Chief Inspector.  I will NOT let any of my officers insult one of our own, be a bobby or our best DI. I would have demote you after your... activity if Lestrade hadn't argued on your behalf. And you pay him back like this.”

Sally                      **looks like a fish with gaping mouth**

Chief Superintendent            "He thinks you are a good officer but I think for a good officer you have to be a good person first.

Sally                      "B b b but"

Chief Superintendent            "Put your things together. You are fired. Update Weatherby on the cases you working on at the moment. Tomorrow you will start with the HR at 9”

Sally                      "But b b b but"  **I hear the applause by the majority of the Yard**

Greg                      "Sir... I think firing is a bit harsh... maybe just demoting her would be the better option...” I said softly when the room went oddly quiet and I met his eye with my arms folded.

Chief Superintendent            "Lestrade it is not only about you, you know that, right? It is about her attitude towards work and about her respecting other people or not in her case"

Greg                      "Yes sir, I know but maybe if Donovan were to go on more LGTBQ training courses... she might get to a point of being a good corporal...” I waved and we were short on numbers so I was saving everyone more work

Chief Superintendent            "If it really what you want Lestrade. You are sure the best man I know.

Greg                      "Yes sir... We're a bit short handed and it would be a shame to lose someone when I’m not even back off sick leave yet...” I looked over at Sally and only met her eye for a moment.

Sally                      Internally thinking... "fuck them all" realizes I could be demoted to Traffic cop. Isn't Mycroft in charge of the Dept. of Transportation? "fuck me..

"All right. Donovan you are demoted effective immediately. You will stay here until Lestrade is back and will hand him all the cases. Weatherby you will work alongside her and after the DI is back from sick leave you will be his DS.

Chief Superintendent            "Just this morning I got a letter from a friend who is looking for an officer. I think you will be perfect for the job Donovan

Sally                      "Y y y yes, Sir." **walks off to desk with head down, unable to meet anyone in the eye, dejectly mumbleing** "Ok Sir"

Chief Superintendent            "You will be a traffic warden in Sandford, Gloucestershire

Sally                      "B b b b but...  Ok, Sir. Yes Sir." **I'm so screwed**

Chief Superintendent            “All right everyone the show is over. Back to work! Lestrade go and rest… you still have a week off if I remember correctly.”

* * *

GregI left the yard with a straight face, meeting Mycroft and Alice at Buckingham Palace where I took selfies with her but mainly listened to what they'd done. What they'd seen while I was at work.

MycroftI sat back in the car as we headed home, listening as Alice told Greg excitedly about how much she'd loved seeing everything today, and about the special tour I'd arranged at the Palace. Greg was listening quietly, obviously interested in what she was saying, but I could see the shadow in his mood. We would have something to talk about after dinner, it seemed.

Greg                      I kept smiling at Alice as she spoke about the special tour Mycroft had arranged for her but I was glad when we shuffled into the door. It was feeling more like home to me, John due round to take out my stitches and I started to get something started for dinner for all of us.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock...............Lonewarg  
> Greg...................johnwatsonblog  
> John...................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson............JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea.................MoonShineD  
> Alice Lestrade.........JohnsRedPants  
> Sally Donovan..........MoonShineD  
> Chief Superintendent...Sunyiu2

Mycroft                 I was clearing the dinner dishes, when I heard the doorbell ring. "That's probably John, Greg... Alice, you wash, I'll dry." She and I set about cleaning up the kitchen.

John                      **waits patiently at the door with my little first aid kit**

Greg                      I slowly got up from the table and smiled when I opened the door, "Hey John... Come on in...” I waved and knew I could leave Alice with Mycroft while my stitches were being sorted out.

John                      "Hey. How are you, Greg?" I step in and squeeze his shoulder.

Greg                      "Yeah, not too bad, getting there. How's you?” I shrug modestly and take John into the study where we could have a little privacy. I didn't want Alice to see any of this.

John                      "Good. Things are good." I say as we sit down on the chair. "No more passing out episodes?" I give him a grin.

Greg                      "No... No, I've been good...” I give him a sly smile as I sit down, and I stripped off my shirt, so he could start looking at my wounds.

John                      "Most of these look good." They put the dissolving stitches in. Some of them have fallen out already. I used real ones on the one I fixed the other day. Are they catching on your shirt? I can pull them out and put some derma-bond on it. I nicked a tube from the surgery." I say holding up the tube and wiggling it.

Greg                      "Whatever’s best Dr. Watson... I'm your patient...” I smiled at the wall, but I was thinking about what happened at work. He was hesitant about going back next week.

John                      "I think it will heal better. And the derma-bond will be waterproof and more flexible." I explain, snapping on some gloves. I take out my surgical scissors and start snipping the stitches.

Greg                      "Great...” I mutter as he starts snipping the stitches and I was thinking about where or what I could do if I were to leave the Yard. I'd have to talk to Mycroft about it.

John                      I could sense that something was off. "What's bothering you, Greg?"

Greg                      "Nothing... Nothing, I'm just tired...” I look round at him and then shake my head, John one of my closest friends but his work was different to mine.

John                      "Mmm. I don't think I believe you." I lower my voice. "Is everything alright with Mycroft?"

Greg                      "Yeah, yeah, it's not that... It's just work... Anxious about going back next week...” I insisted and then sighed, chewing on my lip as I turned slightly for him to look at my other wounds.

John                      I narrow my eyes as I start to apply the derma-bond to his wounds. They were healing nicely. "This might sting a bit."

Greg                      I take a deep breath and clench my jaw as he applied the derma bond, my eyes squeezing shut. I relaxed again when he snapped his gloves off his hands.

John                      Greg turns to sit normal on the couch. "Since when are you worried about going back to work? I figured you'd be stir crazy, ready to get back into the thick of it."

Greg                      "Yeah, yeah, god yeah, I'm ready to get back to work because it feels like my brain is melting out of my ear but after I went back today... I don't know who actually wants me back anyway...” I shrug and gently slip my shirt back on.

John                      "What's that supposed to mean? Why wouldn't they want you back? Come on, what are you not telling me?"

Greg                      "When I went back earlier, to sign some paperwork... Sally... Anderson, and a few others kind of attacked me because of who I was with... The chief had to step in and I dunno, makes me rethink about heading back there... Getting a new job...” I explained slowly.

John                      "Sally? Really? I know she's a bitch to Sherlock. Jealous of him, I imagine. But I though you two got on?"

Greg                      "I thought too but a gift thing was sent to my flat and then sent back... They somehow found out who was looking after me and she suddenly then had a rod up her arse...” I explained.

John                      I screw up my mouth. "Well, that's bullocks. I'm sorry Greg. I won't be holding my tongue around her anymore. And don't let anybody chase you away from your passion."

Greg                      "That’s what’s keeping me at the Yard, I stood up for myself and Mycroft in front of everyone but it's not just Sally... It's almost half and half at the Yard...” I insisted, running a hand through my hair

John                      "With our situations, I think it will be half and half where ever we go. But sod what they think. It's not their business what you do when you're not at work."

Greg                      "Yeah, it's just that everyone's going to have to go through their LGBTQ training again...” I smile slightly and hear some clatter from the kitchen where Mycroft and Alice still are.

John                      "Sounds like they need it." I mumble.

Greg                      "But I'll update you as soon as I make a decision mate, who knows, sherlock might have to win over the next DI...” I smirked as I stood, and half-hugged him where he was a genuine help most of the time.

John                      "Don't joke like that. I'd never survive it. You should've seen him with the DI in Sussex...” I shake my head.

Greg                      "It'll be fine John... Now I have to go see what my 14-year-old daughter and partner are up to...” I chuckled as I walked him to the door and watched him head back to his car.

* * *

Alice Lestrade      I duck just as Mycroft lobs another handful of dish-soap bubbles at me, but that's right when dad comes around the corner and gets hit by them square in the face.  I keel over in a fit of giggles when I see the look of shock on both their faces.

Greg                      I spat and shook my head when it was hit by bubbles and I couldn't help but smile, wondering how the hell they ended up like this. "Really?"

Mycroft                 I looked at Greg in mock horror. "I - I'm so sorry, Greg!" Seeing the grin spread across his face, I couldn't help but start giggling.

Greg                      I started giggling myself and I'd not seen Mycroft that happy in so long, my hand picking up some bubbles to throw back at them. I couldn't go nuts, but I was definitely going to join in.

Mycroft                 Alice and I looked at each other - Greg had armed himself with his own handful of bubbles, and was choosing his target. I was trying to make a break for the door when he flung his handful at me, catching my shoulder.

Greg                      I caught his hand and then managed to get it into his face, ruffling up his hair while both of us were in fits of giggles. I was having fun and I was not worrying about my chest for once.

Alice Lestrade      I grab two big handfuls of bubble and sneak over to smash them on the back of both their necks.  I then immediately scurry underneath the kitchen table.

Greg                      I cringe when Alice puts the bubbles onto our necks and I had to give in then with the slight jar it gave my chest. "Okay, I give in, white flag... White flag...” I chuckled and leaned against the wall.

Mycroft                 "I surrender! I surrender!" I waved the only remaining dry tea towel over my head, falling into a chair laughing.  Recovering my composure, I put my arm around Greg waist and pulled him next to me. "So, what did John say?

Greg                      "He used this derma-bond stuff when he'd taken my stitches out, so it doesn't matter if it gets wet... I'm recovering well, and I'll have my cast taken off in a couple weeks too...” I smiled softly and wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

Mycroft                 "I'm glad to hear you're improving. It's easy to keep a cast dry. Does a nice hot shower this evening sound like a good idea to you?

Greg                      "Definitely... Are you gonna share it with me?" I asked as I played with the hair at the back of his head.

Mycroft                 "I can be convinced," I closed my eyes as his fingers ran through my hair. "So... how did it go at the Yard today? You were surprisingly quiet on the ride home." I looked up at him.

Greg                      "Yeah... It was alright, signed a few pieces of paper... Nothing much...” I shrugged as I kept playing with his hair and smiled softly through my little lie.

Mycroft                 I stilled his hand, and pulled it away from my neck. "Greg...” I said. He wouldn't look me in the eye, so I knew he was omitting something.  "And?"

Greg                      "It was just shit... I got... Personally attacked by sergeant Donovan and a few others about who I was dating...” I muttered as I sat down and half put my head in my hands.

Mycroft                 "Donovan needs to be re-assigned." I snarled. "Such narrow-mindedness has no place on your team."

Greg                      "She got demoted and moved to another department, but it's made me questioned whether I even want to go back... Whether I want to leave and find another job...” I sighed, and I didn't even have energy for anger anymore.

Mycroft                 I pulled him gently into my lap, and put my arm around him. "Greg, you love what you do. You're good at what you do. Don't let the bastards win."

Greg                      "I know but it wasn't just Donovan... It was half my team and I can't just send them onto the same LGBTQ course because we're short staffed and I can't fire them because we're short staffed...” I explained as I leaned into him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Mycroft                 I hadn't thought about how our relationship could impact Greg's work - my own employment had never suffered, since I'd never before taken a step beyond mere attraction. Now, in my position of power, it was no longer likely to matter. "The training is important, it seems, but most of all, you need to demonstrate that nothing has changed with regard to your work. You are still the best DI the Yard has, and that's not just my decidedly biased opinion. How do your superiors feel about it?"

Greg                      "Well the chief was going to fire Sally straight on the spot for it... He reminded the rest of their training and that sexuality had nothing to do with competence...” I looked into his eyes and sort of felt stupid for being upset over it when I should have just let it go. It was that she was targeting Mycroft too that it upset me.

Mycroft                 "What kept him from firing her?" I asked. I had an idea...

Greg                      "Me... I thought it was too harsh and we're short-staffed, so I just convinced him to hang on until I got back next week, and she can then be demoted to corporal again...” I explained, seeing him frown in confusion almost.

Mycroft                 I chuckled. "So... even though she'd attacked you... hurt you... you saved her. You really are a white knight, my dear." I kissed his temple. "Always saving people, even from themselves."

Greg                      "Yeah, well, I didn't think the rest of the team or I needed extra paper work or leg work if she'd been fired...” I said modestly and often shrugged things like that off.

Mycroft                 "And Greg," I cupped his cheek, "she can't hurt me. I assume that she cast aspersions on me, as your partner. I'd like to reassure you that there's a reason she only does that when I'm not there...” I smiled slyly.  "She can get a reaction out of you. She doesn't get a reaction she likes out of me. I've dealt with her before, in regard to Sherlock, and ... it went poorly for her."

Greg                      "Well, you weren't there to defend your honour, someone had to...” I shrugged slightly with a more soppy and wider grin to his sly one. I knew what had happened with Sherlock and I knew I had to control my temper a bit more.

Mycroft                 "Should there ever be a next time, call me. I'll saunter in and bring you lunch." I winked. I knew Donovan would likely scurry like a frightened rat if I showed up at her desk.

Greg                      "I don't think there'll be a next time as the chief warned her that she'd be fired if she even breathes another homophobic word at anyone but bringing me lunch is a good idea...” I chuckled where he winked at me and I smoothed down the parts of his shirt that hadn't been dampened by their earlier bubble fight.

Mycroft                 "I'm sure I can arrange something." I pulled him down to kiss him, my tongue searching.

Greg                      I sighed happily as Mycroft kissed me and I followed his tongue in searching his mouth. I started playing with the hair on the back of his head again, feeling him shift in the chair.

Mycroft                 "Go say goodnight to Alice...she's watching TV. I'll meet you upstairs...” I murmured.

Greg                      "Shower?" I suggested with a smirk now getting my chest wet didn't matter. I kissed the top of his head, popping my head in to say goodnight to Alice and I noticed Mycroft already had his bath running upstairs.

Mycroft                 While Greg was in the study with Alice, I went upstairs and turned in the tap, waiting for the water temperature to adjust. I stripped off my shirt, still damp from the impromptu bubble battle, and turned to see Greg standing in the bedroom doorway, a cheeky grin on his face.

Greg                      I leaned against the door frame, just catching him putting his shirt on the radiator and I couldn't help but look over his bare chest. I gave him a grin and met his eye to say that he could continue.

Mycroft                 "Surely you don't mean to shower fully clothed...” I walked over to him, grabbing a handful of his shirt playfully, guiding him into the room. I pushed the door closed behind him. I pulled him to me, smiling a little as I kissed his neck.

Greg                      "No... I was just waiting for you to undress first...” I chuckled as he pulled me in and kept me against him as he started kissing my neck. He seemed to remember the spots where it made my knees go week.

Mycroft                 "Enjoying the view, are you?"

Greg                      "Maybe... Is the water warm?" I asked as I pushed my own hips back against his, looking over where it was still running.

Mycroft                 "I certainly hope it's still warm," I laughed. " although a cold shower might not be entirely misplaced." I led him into the en suite and finished undressing, before starting to undress him.

Greg                      "I can undress myself Thank you...” I chuckled as he was near ripping my clothes off, the warm water on my face and back being absolute bliss after so long without it.

Mycroft                 I stepped into the shower behind him, not wanting to get in the way of his Blissful enjoyment the hot water.  I lathered up a flannel, and gently washed his back, then reached around to his chest, pressing kisses on the back of his neck

Greg                      "How did washing up and that turn into a bubble fight? Me and John were only away for about 10 minutes...” I asked as I leant back against him and felt all the tension from today easing away.

Mycroft                 "Honestly, I have no idea. It does seem, young Alice and I get along quite well."  My hands continued smoothing the lather over him, and I felt him relax

Greg                      "She's usually quite a reserved person so she must have taken a shine to you...” I smiled and turned so I could start washing him with the soap I'd found.

Mycroft                 “I would have been surprised if she didn't have a mischievous streak. She is your daughter, after all

Greg                      "And what are you trying to say, Mr. Holmes?" I asked as I looked up at him and I loved the freckles scattered across his cheeks and nose.

Mycroft                 "Oh, nothing," I gave him my most innocent look. But I couldn't keep the impish grin off my face.

Greg                      "Oh, really?" I raised an eyebrow as I wrapped a hand around his cock and saw the grin slide straight off his face. I loved seeing him come undone.

Mycroft                 My carefully-crafted crafted reply disappeared on my tongue when I felt his soap-slicked hand wrap around my cock. I close my eyes, leaning my head back against the wall with a moan.

Greg                      I smirked as he leaned back and moaned, my hand very slick and easily slid up and down him. I was glad I still at least had one working hand and he managed to make me orgasm twice before we noticed our skin crinkling like raisins.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock...............Lonewarg  
> Greg...................johnwatsonblog  
> John...................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson............JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea.................MoonShineD  
> Alice Lestrade.........JohnsRedPants  
> Chief Superintendent...Sunyiu2

Greg                      It was nice having time off but I was glad to be back at work, using my brain for something and the only thing I was miffed about was that I couldn't have taken Alice home myself. I'd waved her off and now have a new DS to work with. Someone who was dating the same sex too

I had high hopes for DS Weatherby with how she worked, how she bonded with the team and how she was generally as a person. I yawned at my desk and she chose that moment to knock and come in with something.

DS Donna Weatherby           **sticks head in door** “Are you the guy in charge?”

Greg                      "Yes, I'm Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. You must be Detective Sergeant Weatherby." I stood and smiled as best I could with my body still getting used to not sleeping during the day. I waved for her to sit down opposite my chair.

DS Donna Weatherby           "Call me Donna.” **sits in chair looking around. Sees photo on desk** * **squee*** “Is that your family?”

Greg                      "Yeah... That's me, my partner and my daughter from my previous marriage...” I smiled at the photo myself and it felt better than just the one of me and Alice.

DS Donna Weatherby           **smiles big** “They're adorbs. My wife and I got teenage girls ourselfs.  So, where do I get my gun?”

Greg                      "How old are they? And you have to go through a bit of training before you're allowed a gun full time...” I smirked at how forward she was and searched for the paperwork on her.

DS Donna Weatherby           **snort** "Trust me I got all the training I need.  No bother, I have my own anyways.”  **taps gun on her belt** "She’s a beaut. Gift from some brothers back home."

Greg                      "It's literally just a few things to test how good you are with it, if you're using it safely... That sort of thing...” I smile politely as I look over the gun she had on her waist and knew it was going to be fun working with her.

DS Donna Weatherby           **sad sigh** “Well let's hope the peeps here at better with paperwork than back home. Can't imagine chasing were, er, bad guys without it.”

Greg                      "It should be relatively quick anyway... Don't worry about it... Is there anything you wanted to ask me?" I wave where she looked a bit disappointed to have to go through all that.

DS Donna Weatherby           "Yeah, a few quick questions. What's the diff tween a DS and a Cop? And what the heck is a Bobby?

Greg                      "Bobby is just slang for police officer and a Detective sergeant gets to work on more complex cases whereas a normal Cop is just working normal shifts in the community...” I explained.

DS Donna Weatherby           "Oh and don't want to get anyone in trouble, but...” **stage whispers** “someone forgot to get donuts for the break room."

Greg                      "Yeah, we do have doughnuts now and again, usually when someone has done something stupid, broken something or something along those lines...” I smirked, loving American mannerisms.

DS Donna Weatherby           "Shut the front door! Fine. Ready to start the tour?

Greg                      "Yes... I'll introduce you to everyone...” I said as I got up and I was still getting used to moving around so much so had to be careful. I showed her around the staff room, garages with the cars and then the main offices where we worked.

DS Donna Weatherby           "The cars are so darn cute! Where's the ones we drive?”  **looks around**

Greg                      "They're in the main car park as they're undercover cop cars... Proper horsepower is well...” I beamed as she really was moldable as my DS

DS Donna Weatherby           "Oh dear thank you baby Jesus. I really didn't want to be in one of those things. No room for hardware.”

Greg                      "Exactly... It's one of the perks of the job...” I chuckled as we walked back into the office and everyone was just going about their normal day job.

DS Donna Weatherby           "Any other perks I should know of?" **friendly bumps shoulders with Lestrade**

Greg                      "Plenty but you'll find them along the way... I don't want to be spoiling anything...” I bump her back and thought she's going to have an interesting time meeting Sherlock Holmes.

DS Donna Weatherby           "Good to hear.  When we going to go catch some bad guys? I'm ready now.” **big excited smile**

Greg                      "I'm impressed by your enthusiasm but it's mainly paperwork where you're a newbie and I've just come back off sick leave... Don't worry, it won't be long...” I smirked at her smile and swore she was holding herself back from hugging me.

DS Donna Weatherby           "Oh, no bad guys today? Kinda sad ‘bout that. Omg poor baby you must be in pain. I didn't know. Let's sit you down and get you a cookie. Cookies always make me feel better. Well it does until it hits my waist line. I swear... Got some cookies in my bag in the dressing room. Brb."

Greg                      "It's fine, I'm okay, all recovered and cookies are fine as long as you don't let the chief see you eating them... I let people off as I have God knows how many snacks in my desk...” I held her shoulder for a moment, the last few weeks actually being about me losing weight.

DS Donna Weatherby           "Awww alright. They're homemade goodness so lemme know when ya change you're mind.”

Greg                      "Put em in a box, leave them on my desk and I'll take them home to have with my partner...” I smile and watch her rush off, thinking everyone was happier with her around.

* * *

Alice Lestrade      **Text to Anthea** Hate to ask, but anyway you could pick me up from Somerset and take me to my dad's? I'm hiding at a friend's house from Nick at the moment. Long story.

Anthea                  **text to Alice** Stay where you are. A car will be there in 90 min.

Alice Lestrade      **Reply to Anthea** Thank you! And please don't say anything to my dad yet. I'll tell him everything when I get there and I don't want him freaking for the next couple hours

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft**  Be prepared. Kit coming to nest.

Mycroft                 **Text to Anthea** What?

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** everything safe. AL will be in London in a few hours.

Mycroft                 **Text to Anthea** Shouldn't you notify Greg?

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft**   Telling him right now isn't optimal. He will find out tonight.

 **Text to Mycroft** Shall I contact the boys in black to escort Nick out of the house?

Mycroft                 **Text to Anthea** Let me talk to Alice first. Keep them on standby.

Mycroft                 I looked at my schedule. **Text to Anthea** Bring her to the office. I will have to reschedule my last two meetings today, so I can head home with her at a decent hour.

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** They have been rescheduled. I will be back by the time she gets there.

Anthea                  **I'm typing on my phone when the car with Alice arrives less than 3 hours since she texted me**   ... in the garage under Mycroft office

Alice Lestrade      I get out of the car with just my backpack when I see Anthea is waiting for me by the garage elevators under Mycroft's office building. I run over and throw my arms around her.

Anthea                  "Ok ok ok. You're safe." **I hug her a moment.** "Let’s get you upstairs to the Office.  "Mycroft will be done soon, but until then, let's catch up."  **I take her to my private office only three people know about. Now four.**

Alice Lestrade      "Thank you for this! I just didn't feel safe going back to mom's tonight and I really wanted to see my dad" as we get in the elevator and head up.  We walk into Anthea's office and I toss my backpack on the floor and plop down on a side chair, relieved to be somewhere I knew Nick had zero access.

Anthea                  "Welcome to the second safest place in London," I say as I escort her to the plush couch. "Well, third if you count Mycroft's office and his Manor.  You've grown a bit. Looks why we're about the same size now. Feel free to look in the closet to change. That... outfit? ... looks a bit... tattered.

Alice Lestrade      "Haha yea, I must have hit a growth spurt right after I was last in town. Half my clothes don't fit anymore" as I sheepishly look down and tug at my shirt. "That and I had to run thru some woods on the edge of the park to get away from Nick earlier."  I dig thru the closet and select a simple white blouse and some tan slacks before heading to her en suite bathroom to change.

Anthea                  "No need to worry bout Nick," she was going to worry no matter what I said, "sounds more like we should worry about where to go shopping."

Alice Lestrade      "Haha didn't we do enough damage to Mycroft's credit card during my last visit?"  I say thru the slightly ajar bathroom door while I change.

Anthea                  **finds some flats to go with her outfit and hands them to her**

"Mycroft has more than one card." **sweet innocent smile**

Alice Lestrade      "I like the way you think" I giggle while taking the flats Anthea hands me thru the door and surprised we even wear the same shoe size.  I step out of the bathroom and stuff my old clothes into my backpack.

Anthea                  "Would you like me to burn those for you?

Anthea                  "Fine. **fake eye roll** I won't burn it."

* * *

Mycroft                 Having finished the paperwork regarding the German agreement, I walked to Anthea's private office, and knocked lightly.

Anthea                  Opening the door to Mycroft I moved aside so he could see Alice was safe.

Alice Lestrade      "No need to go that far" I reply as Anthea opens the door when someone knocks at it.

Mycroft                 "Good afternoon, Alice. Is everything all right?"

Alice Lestrade      I look up and smile at Mycroft, "Yea, much better now thanks." I walk over to hug him and don't let go.

Mycroft                 I stand there in shock as Alice clings to me, and I awkwardly pat her back. "There, there...” I take hold of her shoulder, and re-direct her to a chair, and take a seat across from her. "What happened?"

Anthea                  I leave the office to place a tea order has nothing to do with misty eyes at the domestic scene in front of me so darn sweet

Alice Lestrade      Sitting down Anthea hands me a glass of water and I take a bi gulp before diving into what happened. "So bear with me here... something I haven't really talked to dad about yet, but I'm pretty sure I'm bi-sexual too" and I pause there to see how Mycroft reacts.

Mycroft                 "I can imagine that revelation didn't go over well with your mother's boyfriend...” I nodded.

Alice Lestrade      "Yea well, especially since Nick happened to be driving past right when I was in middle of my first kiss with a girl I like from school" as I feel my cheeks burn red and duck my head a bit. This was gonna be a tough conversation to have with my dad, so I was glad to get this as a rehearsal with Mycroft. "I had no idea he was driving by and didn't see him as I was...a little preoccupied. We were right outside the park on the other side of town. He slammed on the brakes when he saw us and got out of his car yelling all kinds of horrible things at me, so Elise and I just ran into the park to get away from him."

Mycroft                 "Does your mother know you are safe?" I knew that Greg's temper would likely get the better of him when she told him. "You need to let her know.  And I recommend waiting to give your father the details until we've all had a moment to gather our thoughts."

Anthea                  **returning with the tea** You’re all done for the evening, Sir.

Alice Lestrade      "I haven't contacted her yet, no. She's at work right now, so unless Nick called her, she doesn't know what happened. Besides, she hasn't exactly been disagreeing with any of the horrible things he says about you and dad lately, so I'm not too sure she's gonna like this news either."

Mycroft                 "Thank you, Anthea. Have someone bring my car around in about 30 minutes - I will drive Alice home myself. I think we would like to enjoy our tea first." I smiled. "You are welcome to join us, if you would like."

Alice Lestrade      "Yea I'm pretty sure dad's going to want to kill Nick when I tell him all this."

Mycroft                 "Even if your mother agrees with him, she needs to be made aware that you are safe. You don't necessarily have to tell her where you are, though I suspect she will contact your father fairly quickly, if she hasn't already."

Anthea                  "I think seeing you're safe and sound before you tell him what happened may be the only thing that will keep Nick safe."

Mycroft                 "Agreed" I nodded at Anthea. "No need to complicate things for your father."  I glanced at my phone, as though I'd felt the vibration that a message had come through. "Will you ladies excuse me for a moment?" I rose and stepped toward the door.

 **text to Sherlock** Have you started on that little project I gave you?

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** Seduction takes time. Be assured the target is being observed and studied in order to begin.  Is there a reason you're enquiring? -SH

Anthea                  "If Nick has any common sense he has probably told your Mom that you are with friends.

Mycroft                 **Text to Sherlock** The situation has changed. We need to pick up the time table. Can he be out by the end of the month?

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** Changed? Is there danger to anyone involved? -SH

Mycroft                 **Text to Sherlock** Possible. Alice has made her way to London.

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** Gavin's daughter? -SH

Alice Lestrade      "I think Nick's stupid enough to think telling her will make her take his side about it all...proof that being around 'the gays' is corrupting me and all" I said while rolling my eyes.

Mycroft                 **Text to Sherlock** Yes. Nick needs to move on. The sooner, the better. But without excess paperwork

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** Move on or move off this mortal coil brother? -SH

Mycroft                 **Text to Sherlock** Without excess paperwork.

Anthea                  "Hmm. You're probably right, dear. *note to self: do NOT make a joke about Nick rubbing off on Gays

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** Very well, have it your way. I will tell my assossiate to move quicker. He seems an easy target anyway. -SH

Mycroft                 **Text to Sherlock** Thank you, little brother.

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** No thanks needed. -SH

Mycroft                 I walked back to Alice and Anthea. "Shall we head home, Alice? I suspect your father will be out late. We can make dinner for him."

Alice Lestrade      "Sounds good. Can we stop somewhere on the way so I can get some pajamas and toiletries? I left without stopping at mom's."

Anthea                  "I have a few more tasks here," hug Alice goodbye, "I'll be up for a while if you need to text me."

Mycroft                 "Is Marks & Spencer acceptable? As far as shopping?" I asked, as we climbed into the red BMW

Alice Lestrade      "Yea, Marks'n'Sparks is perfect" and I start running thru my head the list of things I'll need for tonight at least when I realize it's almost that time of the month... oh god, I'm going to have to find a way to distract Mycroft when I need to hit that aisle in the store.

Mycroft                 We drove there in relative silence, Alice tuning the radio to a station she liked. Pulling into the parking garage, I handed Alice a credit card. "Or do you need me to come with you?" I found the whole idea of going shopping with Alice mildly unsettling.

Alice Lestrade      "When was the last time you shopped among the commoners Mycroft" I giggled. "Come on, you can help me pick out some ice cream."

Alice Lestrade      As much as I didn't want to have him tagging along thru picking up certain items, it felt weird leaving him in the car.

Mycroft                 I sighed. Ice cream would be all right, I suppose. God knows where else I was going to be dragged today.  "Just understand that I have no opinions when it comes to clothing."

Alice Lestrade      "Haha, that's a lie. You certainly care about your clothing. It's just teenage girls aren't your area" as we take the escalator up to the shop level from the underground car park. Luckily ladies clothing is the first section as we walk in and I make my way over to pick out some jeans and a cute floral print top. I see Mycroft lingering back in the main aisle looking at a display of fancy chocolates, "You should pick out a box, I know I could help you put a dent in one tonight" as I smile at him.

Mycroft                 "I... try to avoid sweets. I will pick something out you like."

Alice Lestrade      "And how do you what I like?" I joke back.

Mycroft                 "I have my sources," I smiled slyly. "Go select what you need, and I will see to the chocolates."

 **Text to Anthea** Any suggestions on sweets for Alice?

Alice Lestrade      I laugh him off wondering what he's going to select. Before I head off to pick out pajamas and underwear, I tell Mycroft to meet me over in the toothpaste aisle in a few minutes.

I quickly grab the first acceptable pajamas I see and only spend a couple minutes looking at their underwear selection before picking out a cheap three-pack of basic black cotton briefs. I make my way over to the feminine product aisle keeping an eye out for Mycroft hoping he doesn't need to suffer through that aisle.

Unfortunately he comes out from an aisle just as I passed and blindly follows me into the dreaded aisle.

Mycroft                 Rather than waiting for Anthea's reply, I selected two boxes of chocolates, and went searching for the toothpaste aisle to meet Alice. As I saw her turn a corner, I caught up to her, blanching when I saw where we'd ended up.

Alice Lestrade      "Um, so this isn't the toothpaste aisle...” I blush but I can see out of the corner of my eye he's even redder than I am.

Mycroft                 <<sweets I've selected:

[https://www.ameliarope.com/products/quarters](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.ameliarope.com%2Fproducts%2Fquarters&h=ATOu_E45TJfzA6TdeT_W-_VudQOZ5NeQGkffYRzj10vHhcq3eg2Vyn3oHB5xuLtcFrUukkUY6frs2Z_9PTHYwg7_k4_899MPNceBl5PgBa_IR9E5ILsw-0UkY4r6t16MO6Oh2-YACg)

[https://www.rococochocolates.com/collections/sweets/products/jello-love-babes-500g](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.rococochocolates.com%2Fcollections%2Fsweets%2Fproducts%2Fjello-love-babes-500g&h=ATOu_E45TJfzA6TdeT_W-_VudQOZ5NeQGkffYRzj10vHhcq3eg2Vyn3oHB5xuLtcFrUukkUY6frs2Z_9PTHYwg7_k4_899MPNceBl5PgBa_IR9E5ILsw-0UkY4r6t16MO6Oh2-YACg)

[https://www.rococochocolates.com/collections/milk-chocolate/products/sea-salt-organic-milk-chocolate-wafer-thins](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.rococochocolates.com%2Fcollections%2Fmilk-chocolate%2Fproducts%2Fsea-salt-organic-milk-chocolate-wafer-thins&h=ATOu_E45TJfzA6TdeT_W-_VudQOZ5NeQGkffYRzj10vHhcq3eg2Vyn3oHB5xuLtcFrUukkUY6frs2Z_9PTHYwg7_k4_899MPNceBl5PgBa_IR9E5ILsw-0UkY4r6t16MO6Oh2-YACg)

Mycroft                 "It's... all right, Alice. I will meet you at the cash register, when you've finished your ... shopping," I stammer, turning quickly on my heel and heading toward the front of the store.

Alice Lestrade      "No don't go" I call after him.  I quickly spot & grab my usual brand and tuck it between the pajama fabric as I chase after Mycroft.  "You really have no experience around women do you?" I ask as gently as I can when I catch up to him.

Mycroft                 I coughed. "No, I don't." I put the sweets on the counter, and waited for Alice to put her selections there, as well.

Alice Lestrade      "That's okay, just think of this as no different than if you saw me pick out a box of plasters - they serve almost the same function" and I bump shoulders with him with a slight giggle as I set my items on the counter.

Mycroft                 I blanched again. It's like the girl was purposely trying to embarrass me... and was good at it. The cashier took pity on me, and rang up our purchases quickly, putting everything into two large bags. Having paid the bill, we headed back to the car, and drove home.

Mycroft                 "You remember where your room is, yes?" I said, unlocking the front door and letting her into the house.

Alice Lestrade      "Of course" I laugh and head back to drop off my bags in it. I come back out and find Mycroft in the sitting room taking a big swig of what I assume is scotch from a crystal tumbler. "You think it's safe for me turn my phone back on? I wasn't sure if I should stay off the radar or anything before I got here."

Once the car Anthea had sent picked me up, I had turned it off paranoid that Nick had maybe installed some parent GPS app or something without me knowing. I was also not wanting to talk to mom or god forbid if Nick tried calling me.

* * *

Caroline                I had tried to call Alice, because she hadn't checked in after school. Her phone was off. I started to get worried when Nick didn't answer my call either. So I dialed Greg's number.

Greg                      I was just outside having a break with DS Weatherby, my eyes feeling like squares with how much I'd been staring at a computer screen all day. I tried not to grimace when I saw Caroline calling me but I answered anyway.

Caroline                "Hey Greg, have you heard from Alice she's not answering her phone."

Greg                      "She texted me this morning but that's all I've had today... Why? What's wrong?" I frowned where Caroline seemed genuinely concerned and I had a sinking feeling in my gut.

Caroline                "Her phone is off. I don't know. She's been acting strange lately. Closed off. You've always been able to reach her where I couldn't. I just thought maybe you'd heard from her." I pause, "Greg, I'm worried. This is not like her."

Greg                      "I know, I'll see if I can call her or see if she's contacted Mycroft... I'm sure the yard can survive without me for an hour or so...” I said as I wiped my forehead and I didn't know of any trouble lately with her.

Caroline                "Alright. Thank you. I'm worried about her Greg. Something's going on with her. Call me as soon as you hear something. I'm going to try and call some of her friends."

Greg                      "Alright Caroline... Just keep calm...” I said as I rushed back in and barked at Weatherby that I needed to head out on a personal matter. I called Mycroft in the car.

* * *

Mycroft                 I had just finished my scotch when my phone chirped. "Hello, Greg. How goes your case?"

Greg                      "Yeah, look, have you heard from Alice at all? Has she contacted you or Anthea? Caroline can't get hold of her and we don't know where she is." I ranted and tried not to speed to get home to call around everywhere

Alice Lestrade      Mycroft answered his phone before answering me about if I should turn mine back on or not. I sat down dreading what this call might be about.

Mycroft                 "She's here with me, Greg... safe at our house." I took a deep breath. "She contacted Anthea this morning, and requested that we bring her to London." I could hear the panic in his voice. I just hoped he didn't press for more information over the phone... some things are better discussed in person

Alice Lestrade      I slide down further in the chair cringing.

Greg                      "If you knew where she was Mycroft, why the hell didn’t you tell me? Explain to me what was going on before Caroline called me?" I ranted and I was only angry because I’d been worried.

Mycroft                 "I knew you had your hands full... I barely knew what was going on when she arrived. I saw no reason to upset you without all the information," I replied stiffly. I didn't expect him to be angry at me, but I certainly understood - he was just worried about Alice.

Greg                      "I had her mum on the phone to me, worried sick out of her mind Mycroft... What the hell was she doing?" I asked as I was halfway home and trying to keep calm.

Mycroft                 "She... well, I think this is better discussed in person. When do you think you will be able to get away?"

Greg                      "I'm about 10 minutes away...” I sigh and tried to calm down because Mycroft didn't deserve my anger. I ended the call, counting to 10 over and over in my head

* * *

 Mycroft                 I saw Greg pull up, so I headed waked outside to the driveway. "Greg...”  I put my hand on his shoulder, trying to get the panicked look off his face

Greg                      "Is she alright? Did something happen with nick? Why the hell didn’t she call me..?" I blurted into one sentence as Mycroft stopped me and I met his eye worryingly.

Mycroft                 "She is fine, just a little upset. Yes, something happened with Nick...”

Alice Lestrade      I watch peering through a front window as Mycroft goes out to calm my dad down.

Greg                      "How long has she been with you Mycroft? What the hell has that bastard done? If he's touched a single hair on her head then I'm heading to Somerset to smash his face in...” I growled and didn't see Alice watching us.

Mycroft                 I grab both of Greg's shoulders firmly. "Calm down. Nick caught her with... a friend... at the park, and yelled at her. He scared her. She ran - went to a friend's house, and texted Anthea. Anthea sent a car to pick her up, and brought her to me, since I knew you were in the field." I could see Alice peering out from the front window, looking concerned. Her epiphany about her sexuality was not my story to tell - I expect she and Greg would have a long talk about that. "Take a deep breath, calm yourself down, and let's go inside. You and Alice need to have a talk." I led Greg into the house.

Greg                      "You or her should have at least texted me to warn me... Has someone told Caroline where she is?" I asked as we walked in and it had been a very trying day.

Mycroft                 "I suggested she text her mother, but she wanted to talk to you first." I explained.

Alice Lestrade      I could hear dad getting louder from inside so I headed for the door and met them coming in. “I’m fine dad. I’m sorry I didn’t call you, I just wanted to get here as fast as I could” and I wrap my arms around him.

Greg                      I sigh as Alice rushed up to me to hug me and I wrapped my arms around me a little more calmly knowing she was safe. I felt the anger drain from me, my heart rate calming down.

Mycroft                 "Why don't you to go to the study, and I will start dinner." I left the two of them in the entryway, and went to the kitchen

Alice Lestrade      “And don’t be mad at Mycroft, he was only doing what I asked. Do you wanna call mom or should I? I’m guessing she’s just as worked up as you?” I ask praying he says he’ll call her.

Greg                      "No, no, I'll call her once we've talked about what's happened, yeah?" I kissed the top of her head and was determined to just let her speak without getting angry.

Alice Lestrade      I follow dad into the sitting room and wait while he texts mom. I sit on one end of the sofa watching him pace while he texts

Greg                      **Text to Caroline** Alice is with me and safe, I will explain later. GL. "So what happened? Mycroft said something happened with Nick?" I said as I finally sat down but she was staying well away from me for some reason.

Alice Lestrade      “Yea Nick had a total freak out about something he saw me doing...” I hesitantly start trying to find the best words to pretty much come out to my dad at the same time I was telling him about what happened with that arse. “So I was over by the park on the other side of Somerset with... a friend, when Nick happened to be driving by and saw us.”

Greg                      "Okay... So why would he freak out about you being with a friend? Did you not tell your mum you were going out or something?" I frowned and it did seem a bit much over such a small thing.

Alice Lestrade      “Well, because I was kissing this friend... and before you panic, it was my first kiss ever. And yes mom knew I was hanging out with friends.”

Greg                      "Okay... So I still don't get why he'd freak out over you kissing someone... Who was it?" I asked and scooched a bit closer to her.

Alice Lestrade      “So, yea...that’s the thing though dad...” I hesitate and take a big breath. “It was my friend Elise. I was kissing a girl. And I’m pretty sure I’m bisexual like you dad. I mean I haven’t kissed any boys yet, but I’ve wanted to...” I trail off turning bright red and wanting to die. I did not want to be having this conversation yet.

Greg                      "So he basically freaked out over you kissing a girl? What a fucking idiot...” I asked at first and then shook my head, not making a big deal out of it because it wasn't. As long as she was happy and healthy, I was happy.

Alice Lestrade      “He slammed on his brakes driving by and got out yelling horrible things about me, and about you and Mycroft” and a couple tears squeak out even though I was trying really hard not to let them.

Greg                      "I'm so sorry Alice, you really shouldn't have had to deal with that and I don't give a shit what he says about me and Mycroft because it's water off a ducks back to us... We’re strong...” I said sadly as I pulled her towards me into a hug.

Alice Lestrade      “So I ran with Elise thru the woods in the park to her house. I texted Anthea because I knew she wouldn’t freak and could get me here the quickest.”  I fold myself into dad’s arms practically crawling in his lap like when I was little.

Greg                      "I'm so sorry love... He's a bloody idiot and it's fine if you're bisexual... It would be stupid of me to have a problem with it...” I wrapped my arms around her completely and kissed the top of her head continuously just like I used to do when she was little.

Alice Lestrade      “I know it doesn’t bother you, I don’t think you would have a problem” I chuckle into his chest. “...but he managed to ruin my first kiss and make me have to have this conversation when I’m still trying to figure everything out. I really hate him.”

Greg                      "I know and I'll just say to your mother that he started shouting at you for no reason, you can tell her in your own time when you've figured everything out... Plus Mycroft can always do something about Nick...” I joke and it earns another little chuckle from her.

Mycroft                 I approach the study door, and didn't hear them talking, so they must have finish their discussion. I cleared my throat  "Dinner is ready, if anyone is hungry.

Sherlock               **text to Mycroft** Target has been engaged with. Plan is going well. -SH

Alice Lestrade      “Starving!” as I begrudgingly untangle myself from dad’s arms and lap.

Mycroft                 **Text to Sherlock** thank you for the update

Sherlock               **text to Mycroft** Keep me informed if the plan needs to change -SH

Greg                      "I'll just be a minute, I'll call Caroline and tell her what's gone on...” I smiled as I stood myself and waved at Mycroft to shut the door behind him as I'm sure I was going to raise my voice at some point.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock...............Lonewarg  
> Greg...................johnwatsonblog  
> John...................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson............JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea.................MoonShineD  
> Alice Lestrade.........JohnsRedPants  
> Chief Superintendent...Sunyiu2

Greg                      I waited until I knew Mycroft and Alice were in the kitchen to dial Caroline's number, not being surprised when she answered almost immediately.

Caroline                "Greg? What happened? Is everything alright?"

Greg                      "She's fine Caroline... I’ve just talked to her, worked out that she was out with friends when nick suddenly stopped and started shouting at her for no reason... So she ran... He was being aggressive and she was scared... She texted Mycroft’s assistant and got her to pick her up to bring her here...”

Caroline                "Why would he just start shouting at her? That doesn't make any sense."

Greg                      "I don't know, you'll have to ask him because he just suddenly stopped and started shouting about her being out with friends, whether they were the right sort of crowd for her when he didn't even know them...” I explained as I paced.

Caroline                "Hmm. Alright? Well, does she want to talk to me? When are you bringing her home?"

Greg                      "She’s still a bit shaken so I'll just leave her until I bring her home tomorrow or Monday, Caroline...” I said softly

Caroline                "Ok. She can call me if she needs anything. Tell Mycroft's assistant that I said Thank you for looking after her."

Greg                      "Yeah, I will, I'm just glad Mycroft took her shopping for a few things to stay the night and didn't freak out...” I said and was beginning to think this wouldn't turn into an argument until Caroline decided that that wasn't going to happen.

Caroline                "Well, tell him I said thank you, too. I think maybe he's good for you Greg. I really am glad you’re happy. I'm sorry I was a bitch before."

Greg                      "It's fine... And I will, I'll get Alice to speak to you when she gets home...” I smiled slightly and had never expected that from her.

Caroline                "Alright. Tell her I love her."

Greg                      "I will...” I end the call and have to stand there for a moment because I was shocked with how well Caroline had dealt with that phone call.

* * *

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** The bait has been taken. The target is going down in more ways than one apparently. -SH

Mycroft                 **Text to Sherlock** that is good news. Keep me informed.

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** Big fight. Target got a fist to the jaw. Mrs L. must have picked up some hints on how to fell a man. -SH

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** I paid our little helper using your credit card. I would watch your balance carefully over the next few weeks. She's worth it though -SH

Mycroft                 **Text to Anthea** Please send Greg's ex-wife two dozen roses. No card

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** Done.  I will make sure any valid charges are moved to a real credit card. Company or Personal Account?

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** I know you said not to but I also paid a little extra to have the police in that area tipped off that the target would be carrying a certain amount of drugs on his way home. Just for insurance purposes to make sure he doesn't trouble certain people again -SH

Mycroft                 **Text to Anthea** Personal card. No need to involve the PM in this

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** Charge is listed as Consulting Services

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** I also charged a little extra for myself and John as a reward. -SH

Mycroft                 **Text to Sherlock** Not unexpected. You're welcome.

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** Family is family. -SH

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** There is also a charge from a business named Johnlock.

* * *

Mycroft                 Alice and I had just tucked into our stir-fry when Greg walked into the kitchen. "Did you reach Caroline?"

Greg                      "Yeah, she's glad Alice is alright and I told her she's going to talk to her mum when she gets back...” I said softly as I sat down beside Mycroft and kissed his cheek for making dinner for us.

Mycroft                 I set a plate in front of him. "How angry was she?" I asked. Even though I'd only spoken to her a few times, I knew she had an impressive temper.

Greg                      "Not very actually... She was just worried where Alice hasn't done it before...” I explained, digging straight into the stir fry in front of me.

Mycroft                 "Well, hopefully, it will be the last time," I shot Greg a meaningful glance. I was sure the events Sherlock had set in motion would be immensely helpful in the relationship between Alice and her mother.

Greg                      "Yeah, should be if I have anything to do with it...” I raised an eyebrow and would have gone down to Somerset in a shot but it would have taken a while.  I had been a bit too sharp with him earlier, so I did feel bad when things had calmed down. I wrapped my arms around him slowly, kissing the side of his neck and putting my chin on his shoulder.

Mycroft                 I smiled, laying my hands over his. I had known he wasn't angry with me - I was merely in the line of fire when his (quite understandable) worry and panic got the better of him - but the silent apology was appreciated.

Greg                      "I'm sorry for earlier...” I muttered into his neck and found the spot behind his ear where I knew he liked being kissed there. The worry and panic of being a father had just taken over earlier.

Mycroft                 I shuddered as he kissed my neck, the light touches making me weak in the knees. I grabbed his wrists, loosening his grip around my waist, and turned around within his arms. Without a word, I kissed him passionately, my fingers running roughly through his hair

Greg                      I briefly met his eyes before he started kissing me and I'm glad Alice had gone to bed after such a tiring day. I pushed him back against the worktop, remembering to turn the water off so it wouldn't overflow. I just let him lead where I'd been a dick earlier.

Mycroft                 The fingers of my free hand dug into his hip, pulling him close. With a low growl, I rutted against him, relishing the friction.

Greg                      I moaned into his mouth as he pulled me closer and I knew we'd barely even touched one another in the last few weeks. It was relief, stress both in our bodies.

Mycroft                 I pulled back from his lips with a whimper. "Upstairs," I said in a husky voice. I grabbed his wrist and nearly dragged him up the stairs to our bedroom, closing the door behind us, and pinning him to it,

Greg                      "Where has this confidence come from?" I panted as I bared my neck to him and let him make whatever marks he wanted. It was usually me ravishing him when we'd not had sex for a while.

Mycroft                 I nipped his shoulder, making him shudder. "I've had this on my mind for weeks." I purred. With his injuries, and recovery, and then both of us returning to work, we'd had little time alone together when we were both awake and 'in the mood.' I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity.

Greg                      "So have I...” I muttered as he left a mark on my neck and I'd had a few mornings where I'd have to jack off in the shower where I'd had a sexy dream about him to wake up to find him already at work.

Mycroft                 My lips never leaving his, my hands reached down to his trousers, deftly undoing fastenings until they fell in a puddle at his feet. I stroked his erection through his pants

Greg                      I shuddered when he finally touched my cock, even through my underwear, it feeling amazing. I'd missed how long his fingers were compared to mine and I had to slow him down so I wouldn't come there and then. I wanted this to last.

Mycroft                 Kissing him fiercely, my hand snaked inside the waistband of his pants and I wrapped my hand around his shaft, slowly stoking until he was gasping for breath.

Greg                      "Bed... Please...” I gasped when we both pulled back for breath and I was just on that brink of coming. I just wanted to take the time to explore his body properly, my cheeks flushed and my clothes were half on me and half off.

Mycroft                 "Bed...” I growled, pulling away reluctantly and moving him toward the bed.

Greg                      "I've been wanting to show you something for a while... Something I bought online when I was drunk last week...” I said as I pulled myself back and ruffled around in the bedside drawer for the lube and condoms. He didn't really fancy going to the local supermarket to buy that sort of thing.

Mycroft                 My eyes followed Greg's hand to the bedside drawer. "I am almost afraid to ask what you've bought... I've seen some of the things that have been delivered here after a night at the pub with John...:

Greg                      "It's nothing like the head bust of Freddie Flintoff that you made me send back...” I smirked as I put the lube and condoms on the bed and then kicked off my trousers properly. I slipped my shirt off quickly while Mycroft was still looking dumbfounded.

Mycroft                 I leaned back on the bed, propping myself up on my elbows, smiling up at Greg's naked form. "I could be mistaken, but I think I am over-dressed...” I sat up and started unbuttoning my shirt, when Greg grabbed my hand and stopped me.

Greg                      "Let me do it since you got me out of most of my clothes...” I stopped him as I straddled him and started kissing down his chest as I finished taking off his shirt. I then moved to his trousers, mapping every inch of skin as I went.

Mycroft                 I shuddered as Greg kissed his way down my chest, nearly begging by the time he reached my trousers. I let myself fall back onto the bed, raising my hips slightly as Greg slid my trousers off.

Greg                      I nuzzled my cheek against his cock when I'd gotten his trousers off and I decided then was the moment I couldn't hold on any longer. I stripped his and my own boxers off, raising one of his legs so I could kiss down his thigh.

Mycroft                 My entire being was focused on the feel of Greg's lips tracing up my thigh, sending shivers through me. "Greg... please...” I begged.

Greg                      I looked up and would remember that moment. The moment that Mycroft Holmes begged for something, my brain slowly processing it before I picked up the lube to put some around his arsehole and then onto my fingers.

Mycroft                 I jumped when his fingers brushed my hole, and my breath hitched. "Greg...” I said nervously. "... be gentle...” Despite my nerves, I found I desperately wanted to feel him inside me.

Greg                      I used my other hand to put it on his chest, smiling up at him. "Do you trust me?" I asked and kept my lubed hand back for the moment so he could get used to it. It was strawberry flavoured and my favourite.

Mycroft                 "Always." I whispered, forcing myself to relax. "I want you so much...”

Greg                      "Then relax, okay? Just tell me when to stop to give you a minute, tell me what feels good...” I explained and softly brushed the tip of my finger against his hole again and watched his reaction.

Mycroft                 I closed my eyes, focusing on Greg's fingers, teasing and caressing me. I reached down to stroke my cock, and Greg pulled my hand away.

Greg                      "No touching... Just focus on how **I’m** touching you...” I said as I pushed his hand away and dared to gently push my finger in to the first knuckle. I knew where his prostate was but looked up at him again.

Mycroft                 My frustration vanished as Greg worked his finger into me. I moaned, and my hands gripped the sheets tightly as I arched my back. "Oh, Greg...” I breathed."... don't stop...”

Greg                      I smirked as my free hand had to keep his hips closer to the bed, my finger curling as I pushed it in further and even though it took a bit more lube, he took my second finger well too.

Mycroft                 I cried out when Greg curled his finger, brushing my prostate. The sensation was electric, and I was panting with need. "Please... please... I need you...” I rocked my hips against his fingers.

Greg                      "Just one more to make sure you're ready...” I smirked up at him, his hole taking my third finger without teasing. That's when I pulled out to tear a condom open and slide it onto my own cock along with some lube.

Mycroft                 I gasped as Greg withdrew his fingers, and again when I felt his cock pressed against me. I shivered, and looked into his eyes, pleading silently for his gentleness, but at the same time wanting him to take me, to make me his.

Greg                      I smoothed my hand down his stomach so he'd take a deep breath, lacing it in one of his hands that had released itself from the sheets. I slowly pushed my head in and had to dip my head myself with how tight he was.

Mycroft                 A whimper escaped my lips as Greg pressed into me. The feeling was incredible. I ran my free hand down his chest, settling it on his hip, encouraging him. "Don't... stop... " I gasped.

Greg                      I took a couple deep breaths with my eyes shut, replacing my hands either side of his head as I pushed in with his encouragement. I groaned from deep in my throat and didn't realise how good this felt.

Mycroft                 "You feel... so good...” I whispered as our hips met, my lips brushing his. I moved my hand to the back of his neck, carding my fingers through his hair. I rocked my hips a little, gasping at the sensation

Greg                      I met his hips rocking and still had one of his legs over my shoulder. My own hands were clenching the sheets, my tongue tracing his bottom lip as I bent down to kiss him properly.

Mycroft                 I pulled him down into a slow kiss, my tongue probing his mouth. My breath hitched as he pulled back a little, followed by my low moan as he pressed forward again. His slow, steady rhythm was driving me close to the edge.

Greg                      I wanted to make this as long as possible so I only drew back in short pulls to push forward again. I encouraged his leg to wrap around my waist along with the other so it wasn't so strained. I'd never gotten this far with a man before and it was glorious.

Mycroft                 My mind was whirling out of control, overloaded by erotic sensations. The logical part of my mind - by now, severely hampered - wondered why the hell we hadn't done this sooner. My legs wrapped around him pressed him forward, trapping my cock between us, the friction making me tremble as I struggled to maintain control. "Oh, Greg... Greg...” I shuddered, my lips on his neck

Greg                      I tried to catch my breath back but Mycroft encouraging me made my movements a lot quicker. "Fuck, Mycroft...” I gasped as I did want to see whether he could actually come without me actually touching his cock.

Mycroft                 I rocked my hips against him almost frantically, my breath coming in gasps, his name on my lips as my world exploded into white light. "Incredible... just incredible... I breathed, shuddering.

Greg                      I was nearly there when Mycroft came all over my chest and feeling him squeeze around me, sweat dripping down my face and it was that the elder Holmes brother took one of my arse cheeks in his hand that sent me over the edge. I tried not to yell but my mind had gone blank by that point.

Mycroft                 Greg collapsed onto my chest, breathing hard. I kissed him softly, reverently, my hands tracing lightly over his back. "You are magnificent," I murmured in his ear. "You take such good care of me...” I nuzzled against his neck.

Greg                      I could hear Mycroft talking as I collapsed onto him and I tried not to put too much weight on him. I hummed softly, then feeling the elder Holmes brother brush the hair out of my eyes as I sit up slightly.

Mycroft                 I smiled at Greg, loving the blissed-out look on him.  "You have the most wonderful ideas...” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock...............Lonewarg  
> Greg...................johnwatsonblog  
> John...................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson............JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea.................MoonShineD  
> Alice Lestrade.........JohnsRedPants  
> Chief Superintendent...Sunyiu2

Alice Lestrade      I wake up before Dad & Mycroft, and still in my pajamas, I stumble out to the kitchen to make myself some tea. As I turn the corner I see a tall figure in a long wool coat hovering before the open fridge doors and quickly recognize it’s Sherlock. I’d encountered him briefly several times over the years to know that silhouette anywhere.

Sherlock               Scrunching up my face I huff, pulling out a plate of leftovers and poking it with my finger, muttering about how the sweet things have started ti vanish from the fridge since my brother's diet

Alice Lestrade      “Not a fan of stir fry, Sherlock?”

Sherlock               My head whips up, blinking and peering at the teenager, before making my way to one of the counters, huffing, "You must be the offspring of Gavin. Teenage, female, bold and bright."

Alice Lestrade      “Greg. You know his name is Greg. But you just like to get it wrong to annoy people” I say with a smirk as I move past him to get the kettle started.

Sherlock               Raising a brow innocently I shove the remaining stir fry into the microwave, eyeing Alice, "You live with your mother, the one Gary has recently divorced from but you're not happy there. You used to get on with her, but you've felt less and less comfortable around her since her new partner started making himself at home. The tennis coach? You do well and enjoy school but your grades have started slipping and you haven't had the courage to tell your father yet"

Alice Lestrade      “Wow, okay. Yep, dad was right about you” I grin without any plan to tell him what exactly he may or may not have said to me. “The only slipping grades are in dumb classes anyways.”

Sherlock               As the microwave beeps I pull out the dish, grabbing a fork and starting to shovel food into my mouth. It appears John may have not had time to feed me lately, "But you're still trying to work to catch up on missed work." nodding to her hands, "Ink stains on your fingers and a couple of paper cuts. You're studying even though you're not at home and it's the weekend."

Alice Lestrade      “Only because I luckily had my homework on me when I left town unexpectedly yesterday. I’ll be glad when Mr. Tennis Coach is a forgotten memory” I grumble dreading having to likely still deal with him when I get back to mom’s. That then gets me thinking about how or what to tell mom about Elise as I absentmindedly make my tea.

Sherlock               Finishing the stir fry I toss the empty plate onto the side and start a hunt around the cupboards for biscuits, "School is dumb."

Alice Lestrade      “Well, I’m no genius like you, some of my classes are actually interesting, but I still don’t know what I want to be yet, so I guess I should keep going.”

Sherlock               The cupboard doors slam loudly as I toss a few packets of wafers on the table with a look of disgust, before diving back to my search for proper biscuits, "I thought parents often pressured their offspring to follow in their footsteps?"

Alice Lestrade      “That’s a horrible way to pick a career. Genetics doesn’t play into interests and skills enough” as bite into my toast.

* * *

Mycroft                 I sleepily opened my eyes, hearing a cupboard door slam downstairs. Then I remembered that Alice was here, and probably fixing her breakfast, so I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

Greg                      I had creaked my eyes open simply because Mycroft had moved and I tightened my arm across his chest, sighing where I could hear Alice downstairs and thought she wasn't usually that loud.

* * *

Alice Lestrade      “So what brings you by here this morning besides your stomach?” I ask Sherlock as he sits down to eat.

Sherlock               There's a gasp of pure glee and I emerge a little messily from one of the cupboards, a packet of Jaffa cakes held tight in my grip as I lean back on the counter, "If genetics played any part then I'd be second in command of the British government by now." Biting into the packet to rip it open with my teeth I smirk, "You seem an intelligent...child. Figure it out."

Alice Lestrade      “Hmmm... well I know you work my dad a lot, and he had a new murder yesterday he was dealing with when I came into town, so I’m guessing you want to talk to him about the case? Am I close?”

Sherlock               My face lights up as I stuff three Jaffa cakes into my mouth at once, nodding and munching down on them as I wave the pack around, scattering crumbs, "Are you sure you don't want to go into the police force? They could do with some actual intelligence in their ranks for once."

Alice Lestrade      “Haha maybe. I dunno yet. I really like creative writing a lot right now, so maybe I’ll be the next JK Rowling or something instead. Or write for Doctor Who someday” as I start imaging what number regeneration the Doctor would be up to by the time that could be even a remote possibility.

Sherlock               The bridge between my nose scrunches up, stuffing more Jaffa cakes into my mouth, "JK...who? Wait, that doctor person. John watches him." I lift a brow, "I told him that program was for kids."

Alice Lestrade      “Haha it’s for the kid still in all of us. And JK Rowling, she wrote all the Harry Potter books. Don’t tell me you don’t know who Harry Potter is?” as I raise a hesitant eyebrow in his direction.

Sherlock               My face reflects plainly my confusion, swallowing the last Jaffa cake and then shaking the packet upside down so all the crumbs decorate the floor and counter, "Is he...one of the officers your father works with?"

Alice Lestrade      I groan and drop my face to my open hand for a moment before sliding it down and staring at Sherlock trying to figure out if he’s serious or not.

Sherlock               Staring back at her my face reveals nothing but honest and rather innocent confusion, before I swirl around to resume my search for sweets, "I don't have room for useless rubbish in my mind. That's why I have John."

Alice Lestrade      “So the murder yesterday must be an interesting one to get you over here without my dad asking you to?”

Sherlock               Slamming a few more doors in disgust I whip around, a grin on my face as something in my eyes glints in mischief, "Does he tell you about murders?"

* * *

Greg                      I jump when I hear doors slamming and knew Alice wouldn't do that sort of thing, springing to my feet and slip on some shorts along with his dressing gown. He was ready to deal with an intruder if need be and his work head kicked in.

* * *

Alice Lestrade      “Sometimes he tells me about the interesting ones, but we were distracted by...drama last night so I didn’t get to ask about this one.”

Sherlock               Offering Alice a wink I grin, "Help me find where my brother has hidden his secret chocolate truffles and I'll tell you all the juicy details about this latest one. And ohhhhh yes, they're juicy indeed."

Alice Lestrade      “I don’t know if I wanna know the gory details of a murder that YOU describe as juicy” I laugh.

* * *

Greg                      I had slipped the gun from its holster on the banister, creeping towards the kitchen and I dropped it when I saw Sherlock talking with Alice. "How the hell did you get in?" I sighed

Sherlock               Snorting in laughter I straighten and head for some unmolested cupboards, "Help me find my brother's truffles and I'll tell you about some of my past cases then? Maybe the time your father accidentally fell in a sew...” pausing I beam at Lestrade, "Gary!"

Greg                      "What are you doing here? It's 9:30 in the morning...” I say as I wander into the kitchen and start to clean up Sherlocks mess trail that he'd left. My heart rate calmed down but I was irritated from being woken up on a day off.

Sherlock               I won't deny there's a small flush of what may be relief at seeing Lestrade so mobile and whole, though it may be just the Jaffa cakes giving me heartburn, I'm unsure. "I can here about that case you're attempting to keep from me."

Greg                      "And there's a reason I'm keeping it from you... How did you get in?" I barked and was mainly directing this at sherlock rather than Alice.

Sherlock               Deciding not to answer him I turn and shrug at Alice, "Is he always this crabby in the morning? Or does my brother bring out the worst in him?"

Alice Lestrade      “Pretty sure it’s your doing, mate” and I take my tea with me as I leave the room.

Greg                      "You’re lucky I didn't shoot you, I thought you were a bloody intruder...” I said sternly and put my hand on my hip, the other on the worktop and my chest ached where I'd gotten up so quickly.

Sherlock               "No, it can't be that!" I call after her, "Your father loves me. See, he didn't even shoot me." before turning back to Lestrade, "Your daughter is strangely hard to corrupt."

Greg                      "Because she's 15 and also my daughter... Should I call down Mycroft so you can explain why you're in the house?" I asked

Sherlock               Blinking I give Lestrade an innocent little look, "Why? Do you think you won't be able to follow my explanation?"

Greg                      "No, I just want to see you give your excuse to him...” I sighed and walked towards the door before he stopped me again.

Sherlock               Turning back to the cupboards I ponder a moment, "I like your daughter. It's good to see someone in this house has manners, even if you did interupt us before she got around to hunting out my brother's sweets. She didn't offer me any tea though." deciding to take matters into my own hands I grab the kettle and start filling it.

Mycroft                 "What did I do to have you inflicted on me this morning, brother mine," I said to Sherlock from the doorway. Having heard voices downstairs - more than just Greg and Alice - I'd decided to dress and come down to see what was going on. I had the distinct impression I should have stayed in bed.

Sherlock               Sweeping around the kitchen I beam at my brother, "Tea? Yes, I'll make tea for everyone. What a sweet little family gathering we have."

Greg                      "I'm gunna go have a shower and get dressed...” I sighed and raised my hands, not having the energy for this and I squeezed Mycrofts fingers for a moment as I slipped past.

Mycroft                 "Do I have any biscuits left, Sherlock?" I looked at the crumbs on his coat and the kitchen table.

Sherlock               Putting out three mugs I await the kettle boiling, a little smirk tracing over my lips, "I also found and ate the expensive chocolate truffles you got yourself and hid." My eyes watch him, hoping for a subtle little glance to where he's hidden them to check they're undisturbed

Mycroft                 "Nice try, Sherlock. You know I don't keep them in the kitchen." I frowned at him. "Are you satisfied that Greg is well and whole?" I knew he'd come by to check on his friend, not whatever inane cover-story he'd concocted.

Sherlock               Huffing I pour boiling water over the three tea bags, "Maybe I also came to meet Alice? Did that occur to you?"

Mycroft                 "An incidental event. You came to check on Greg, to meet Alice, and, and to consume any sweets you could find, since John won't buy you any more after your last sugar-induced incident."

Sherlock               I indulge in a moment of childish behaviour, poking my tongue out before searching around the counter, "Where's the sugar for my tea Mycroft?"

Mycroft                 I walked to the pantry, pulling a box of sugar cubes out from behind the canned goods. "Here," I said, shoving the box into his hand. "Try not to use it all in a single cup.

Sherlock               Grabbing the sugar I proceed to drop about 4 into my cup, stirring it and then waving my hand at the other cups, "I made you and George tea. You should be thanking me, not being so rude. I worry about your influence on that poor child now."

Mycroft                 My temper flared, but I bit my lip. "Greg. His name is Greg."

Sherlock               Giving a loud slurp of my tea I grin, enjoying winding my brother up as always, "No, I'm very sure her name is Alice. You should really remember that as she is, in so many ways, your daughter now."

Mycroft                 "Not yet," I mumbled to myself, not for Sherlock to hear. "So have you accomplished your tasks here this morning? And you'll be on your way now?"

Sherlock               Giving a shrug of my shoulder I attempt to move past my brother, "Where did she go? I thought we were getting on quite well. Maybe I'll become a positive adult role model for her."

Mycroft                 "She's probably gone to her room, or to her study to watch television," I snapped.

Sherlock               Crowding into my brother's personal space a little I snap back, "Are you jealous Mycroft?"

Mycroft                 I scoffed. "Why would I be jealous? Perhaps I'm annoyed that you've invaded my home yet again, and interrupted my nice quiet lie-in?" I smiled.

Sherlock               Tossing my head a little...I really should get a hair cut...I snap, "I was getting on fine with the girl. Since you and Lestrade came downstairs though all you've done is tried to evict me." there's a moment's flash of hurt in my eyes before I turn in a swirl of coat, striding off towards the hallway door, "I'm sure John is awake by now and ready to get busy on that case your boyfriend," the word is spat, "is trying to keep us from"

Mycroft                 "When he needs your help, he'll ask. Otherwise, I suggest leaving him to his work, lest he decide that you're too much trouble," I snarled.

Sherlock               There's no answer as I stride to the front door, opening it and then slamming it harder than ever.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock...............Lonewarg  
> Greg...................johnwatsonblog  
> John...................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson............JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea.................MoonShineD  
> Alice Lestrade.........JohnsRedPants  
> Chief Superintendent...Sunyiu2

Mycroft                 I sat in a chair at the table, holding my head in my hands. "He is going to be the death of me, I swear it," I said, rubbing my temples trying to will away the onset of my headache.

Greg                      I was coming to the stairs just as the door was being slammed, making me wince and I approached the kitchen slowly where he was sat holding his head. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my chin on his head. "I'm sorry love...” I whispered.

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** Drink the tea I made you before it gets cold -SH

Mycroft                 "Not your fault," I mumbled, "He's apparently attention-starved of late, and is taking it out on me." I stroked his hands, and leaned back into him.

Alice Lestrade      “I think he just misses being close his family” I casually drop as I walk back I to the kitchen to rinse out my teacup and put it in the dishwasher.

Alice Lestrade      “Didn’t I overhear that he and John finally got their act together? I’m sure that’s softened him a bit from the cold mask I’ve seen him wear all these years.”

Greg                      "It is my fault because I'm keeping a case from him... Which is making him attention starved and then taking it out on you...” I sighed as I pulled back, resting my hands on his shoulders to gently rub them.

Mycroft                 "Why are you keeping that case from him, by the way?"

Greg                      "Because it's more... Personal, something I've worked on before when I used to be a PC...” I said more quietly and dropped my hands completely, so we could get started on breakfast

Mycroft                 "OK, is it something you can share?" I asked tentatively. I, of all people, understood the need to keep work secrets, and I wasn't going to press him into an answer.

Greg                      "Not yet, not until I get a few more pieces together but I will...” I reassured him as I put bread in the toaster and I didn't want either of them to know what it was in case I'd missed something stupidly obvious.

Alice Lestrade      “So, what’s the plan today? Am I going back to mom’s today? Did she say anything about what she knows or Nick told her?” I ask nervously.

Mycroft                 "I think your father will be driving you home tomorrow, if that's acceptable." I wanted to give Carolyn plenty of time get Nick out of the house after their altercation

Greg                      "I'll take you back tomorrow and she only knows that nick started randomly shouting at you because of the friends you were with, not anything about kissing and I assume Nick hasn't said anything...” I said as I got out jam and marmalade, putting them in front of Mycroft.

Alice Lestrade      “Okay, but by now I’m sure he’s given her an earful m?  Should I call her?”

Greg                      "Calling her would be a good idea...” I said with a mouthful of toast and put plates in front of Alice and Mycroft, my body language stressed as I started spreading marmalade on mine.

Mycroft                 I got up to pour myself a fresh cup of tea - Sherlock's tea was always too strong for me, I thought to myself, pouring it down the drain.

Greg                      I cautiously sip at Sherlock's tea, thinking that it didn't taste too bad and I finished my toast before taking another sip. I felt a bit more tired but brushed it off until I started feeling a bit weak, a bit faint and I leaned on the worktop.

Mycroft                 Seeing Greg leaning against the counter, I quickly took his mug away from him, as it seemed about to fall to the ground. "I will have his head, I swear," I grumbled, steering Greg over to chair by the table.

Mycroft                 **Text to Sherlock** What is in the tea?

Greg                      Mycroft’s voice was becoming more faded, my vision more blurry and I register myself saying something but then everything goes dark. I'm on the floor with my eyes open but completely unresponsive as my body shuts down for a moment to sort of reboot

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** Water. Tea. Why, did I miss some secret thing you always add? Love maybe? -SH

Mycroft                 **Text to Sherlock** And?

Alice Lestrade      I scream as I try to stop dad from collapsing onto the floor but only manage to buffer his fall and keep his head from hitting the table on the way down. I kneel on the others side of my dad taking his hand looking to Mycroft for help.

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** And what? I believed you didn't take sugar -SH

Mycroft                 **Text to Sherlock** Greg has collapsed. I presumed it was the tea. Apologies

"Alice, stay with him. I will get someone here to help."

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** Not the tea. -SH

 **Text to Mycroft** I hope he is all right. -SH

Alice Lestrade      I can see dad’s breathing is okay despite him not responding to us. And Mycroft seems to be getting us help on his phone so I just focus on holding dad’s hand and stroking his head.

Greg                      I slowly blink as I start to come back round, everything still very fuzzy and blurry but I felt Alice brushing the hair back from my face and holding my hand. I was confused as to why I was on the floor.

Mycroft                 I came back into the room. Alice was still kneeling on the floor by Greg as he seemed to be coming back around. I looked on the counter, and saw the opened box of tea - Kusmi Tea, from the Russian delegate I had met with several weeks ago.

 **Text to Anthea** I need medical assistance at my flat. And someone to run toxicology tests on a box of tea.

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** paramedics 5 min away.

 **Text to Mycroft** who was injured? How badly?

Mycroft                 I knelt beside Greg. "Are you all right, love?  How are you feeling? Any pain?"

Greg                      I was shaking but I could now sense Mycroft standing behind me, my face still very pale and then paramedics were mentioned. I mutter a yeah to Mycroft when he knelt down beside me, but I was still trying to work out what had happened.

Mycroft                 **Text to Anthea** Greg. Possible poisoning.

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** John should be at Bart’s today. Want me to send him over?

Mycroft                 **Text to Anthea** If John is available, I will see him at A &E. We need to act quickly

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** who is to thank for Greg's poisoning? If it was Sherlock, I swear...

Mycroft                 **Text to Anthea** My brother may be childish, but he's not stupid. It appears to be the tea from the Russian delegate.  I will meet you at Bart's. Leaving the flat now, with Alice.

Greg                      I was trying to ask what happened but couldn't really get the words out, my hearing back when the paramedics came in and Alice moved back. Mycroft kept a hold of my hand however.

Alice Lestrade      I get up and step away as the paramedics come in and start working on dad. Not sure what to do I just move over by the fridge and cross my arms trying not to cry.

Mycroft                 I watched as the paramedics treated Greg, and loaded him into the ambulance. "Alice, let's go - we will follow them to St. Bart's"

Alice Lestrade      I take Mycroft’s offered hand and follow him out of the house in my pajamas and slippers.

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** A&E are prepped for any circumstances.

Greg                      I was trying to keep calm as the paramedics loaded me into the ambulance and I answered the questions I could. My heart rate was still double it's normal range, my blood pressure very low and my oxygen rate was down to around 94%

Anthea                  **text to Alice** Do you need anything?

Alice Lestrade      **Reply to Anthea** Umm, I’m in pajamas and slippers so clothes would be good.  Thank you for checking on me

Anthea                  **text to Alice** I will bring your travel bag. ETA 20 min.

Alice Lestrade      **Reply to Anthea** As always, you rock!

* * *

Mycroft                 Alice sat in the plastic chairs, typing on her phone, as I paced the room, waiting to get a report from the doctors.

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** yri tgggg yee -dH

Mycroft                 A thought suddenly occurred to me. "Alice, did you have tea this morning?" I asked worriedly.  "Specifically, the tea Sherlock made?"

Alice Lestrade      “I had the PG Tips that’s in the tin on the counter” I answer a bit panicked not knowing for sure which tea Sherlock had made.

Mycroft                 **text to Anthea** send someone over to Baker Street to check on Sherlock - he may need assistance as well. Have him brought to Bart's if necessary

Anthea                  **I arrive at the hospital with a bag for Alice** Go change while I speak with Mycroft for a moment.

"Sending EMTs now." **calls to order ambulance**

"How's Greg?

Mycroft                 I sighed with relief - that was the tea we normally drank, and so was not likely to be compromised

Alice Lestrade      I take my bag from Anthea and head towards the restrooms to change after Mycroft’s relieved response to my answer about three tea put me also at ease. Apparently I had chosen wisely this morning.

Mycroft                 "They have not come out to update me, as yet. It's positively nerve-wracking. ...” I continued to pace

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** Hi, it's John. Using Sherlock's phone as mine is in my locker. He's just come in to see me and is acting a bit strange, almost drunk. Babbling something about tea and Lestrade. Is there anything I should know about?

Mycroft                 **text to Sherlock's phone** We are in A &E at Bart's... Greg passed out after drinking some suspect tea

Anthea                  "The Russian Ambassador is currently being located" **receives text being informed 221b Baker was empty when ambulance arrived** "Have you heard from your brother?"

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** oh god. Think Sherlock had some too? I'm going to get some bloods run. Hope Greg is ok. Keep me informed

Anthea                  "Molly has received the samples. She believes she'll have it narrowed down in just a few minutes. Sherlock must've taught her quite a bit about poisons."

Mycroft                 “Sherlock managed to get himself to John’s office, and John has been apprised.”

Anthea                  "Molly has identified the poison. It came from the Kamara in Russia. The amount was fairly small and should mostly leave their system quickly. Long-term side effects are unknown."

Mycroft                 I looked in on Greg, who appeared to be sleeping peacefully, despite the rhythmic beeping from the monitors. Twice in two months, I've almost lost him, I cringed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock...............Lonewarg  
> Greg...................johnwatsonblog  
> John...................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson............JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea.................MoonShineD  
> Alice Lestrade.........JohnsRedPants  
> Chief Superintendent...Sunyiu2

John                      I walk down the hall to the A&E waiting area to see Mycroft pacing back and forth. "Mycroft, how's Greg?"

Mycroft                 "Sleeping at the moment. His blood pressure's come up a bit, and he doesn't need the oxygen anymore. How is my brother?"

John                      "Good. Finally asleep. He was acting a little... tipsy." I rub the back of my neck, blushing a little.

Mycroft                 I looked at John carefully. "Tipsy?" I asked. Greg's reaction had been much more pronounced, given his full collapse in my kitchen.  "Anthea took Alice to the cafeteria for some hot chocolate. The poor child was terrified, seeing Greg collapse like he did."

John                      "Uh, yeah. Came into the clinic. Yelling about seeing me. Wanting to kiss me because he missed me. In the waiting room. In front of all of the patients. He's never called me his boyfriend before...." I blush again. "It's good you have Anthea to be there for Alice. For girl time. From what Greg's said, doesn't sound like she gets that at home."

Mycroft                 "I suppose not," I said. "Alice's relationship with her mother is a bit... strained... at the moment. I'm sure things will smooth out soon.  I expect that he will have little memory of today's events, John. It will be up to you to decide how much you want to tell him."

John                      I nod. "Are they letting you and Alice in to see Greg? If not, I can make arrangements."

Mycroft                 "I was able to see him briefly, but he was asleep at the time. Do you think they will keep him beyond overnight?" I had expected the overnight observation, but wondered how long they might want to keep him.  "I haven't taken Alice in to see him as yet - I would rather do so when he can actually talk to her, so she knows he is going to be OK."

John                      "I don't know. It depends on what the A&E doctors say in the morning. Seems like he ingested more of the toxin than Sherlock did." My mouth forms a thin line. "We were just here with these two. Can't they stay out of trouble?" I chuckle lightly.

Mycroft                 I look at John sourly. I know he's trying to lighten my dark mood, but he's failing spectacularly. "I can't do this..." I sat heavily in one of the plastic chairs. "This is just too much..."

John                      I sit next to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "You know, we've been here lots of times with Sherlock. But, it's different now... for all of us. I think, no, I know that everything that's happening for the four of us, is good. Even though it makes times like these harder."

Mycroft                 "I blamed Sherlock," I said in a small voice.

John                      I take my hand from his shoulder and look at him. "For what?"

Mycroft                 "I was certain he'd... done something to the tea. I poured mine out, but Greg... Greg drank his." I hung my head. I felt terrible about blaming Sherlock for all this, but he'd been behaving erratically when he came to my house, and it was not beyond reason that he had some oddball experiment in his head... "I was terribly unfair to him...”

* * *

Alice Lestrade      I come back around the corner peering down the hall by dad’s room looking for Mycroft, Anthea is only a few paces behind me glued to her phone. I spot Mycroft sitting down on of those horrible hard plastic chairs and another man is with him. Once I get closer I see it’s John, Sherlock’s other half, and I can see Mycroft is upset. My stomach drops as I panic thinking about what could make this normally strong and stoic man look the way he does right now, and time begins to drag out as I walk towards them.

Alice Lestrade      I’m almost to them and they still haven’t acknowledged my approach when I barely squeak out “Mycroft?”

Mycroft                 I looked up to see Alice walked toward me. I cleared my throat, trying to regain my composure. "Alice, this is Dr. Watson, Sherlock's... flatmate," I motioned toward John.

Alice Lestrade      “I think we may have met once at the yard but it was years ago” I smile faintly and begin to relax realizing that Mycroft wouldn’t waste time on formalities if anything was horribly wrong.

Mycroft                 "I should have Anthea take you home, dear. No need for you to spend the entire day in the A&E waiting area. We should have a better idea of when I can bring your father home later today."

Alice Lestrade      “I’m not about to leave you here alone, and I’d go crazy waiting at home alone.” and I bend down onto my haunches before him taking his hands in mine. I turn and look at John “Is Sherlock doing okay?”

Anthea                  **I was furiously typing on my phone in hopes one of the teams had located the Delegate**. "I have to get back to the office. **I give Alice a brief hug of re-assurance** Your father will be fine. Contact me if anything is needed." **a nod to Dr Watson and I left St Barts**

John                      “Sherlock is doing fine. He just got a little sick. He’s resting now. He was asking about you, too. Worried you’d had some of the tea.”

Alice Lestrade      I drop to my knees, tucking my feet under me, and pivot a bit to sit sideways on the floor between Mycroft’s knees and drop my head to a knee while wrapping my arms around his leg. I look up and give John a comforting smile before dropping my gaze to the wall across from us.

Mycroft                 I look down at Alice, clinging to my leg, and awkwardly put my hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to sit on the floor, you know. I expect even these chairs are more comfortable than that." I half-smiled.

Alice Lestrade      I ignore Mycroft’s comment and grip his leg a bit tighter. I can tell he’s not used to this level of familial affection, but despite his initial jolt, I can feel he quickly relaxes and lets his instincts guide him well. He can be a so called ‘iceman’ as Anthea has said to the rest of the world, but I knew better. And so does dad.

Mycroft                 "Is this your way of keeping me from pacing the room, Alice?" my smile grew a little.

Alice Lestrade      “Someone has to protect the floors from your attack” and I chuckle a tiny bit.

Mycroft                 I looked at John plaintively, silently asking for his help. He smiled and shook his head - I was on my own. "I insist. Come sit next to me, please," <<I totally thought about drawing that comparison when Alice first did it, too

Alice Lestrade      “Alright, fine” I huff and disentangle myself from Mycroft and move to the last open chair next to him pulling my knees up to chest and wrapping my arms around them.

Mycroft                 I gently put my arm around Alice's shoulders - still awkward, but trying to be comforting.

* * *

Mycroft                 It was early evening, and Alice had gone down to the cafeteria to get a sandwich, so I decided to peek into Greg's room, to find him awake, but groggy.

Greg                      I felt like I'd been through a boxing match but also through three bottles of whiskey, my head spinning. I'd had a glance around the hospital room before Mycroft came in and my blood pressure had come up slightly with the fluids.

Mycroft                 "Hello, there... how are we feeling?" I walked over to his side, taking his hand gently.

Greg                      "Weird.. Head’s spinning.." I muttered.  My chest hurt from my heart rate being so high but I managed to squeeze his hand back.

Mycroft                 "The doctor says you will be fine. It will take some time to get the toxin out of your system."

Greg                      "What was it? All I remember is eating breakfast and then waking up here," I frowned, and my heart rate jumped a little more when he said the word toxin.

Mycroft                 "It appears the Russian delegate was not as satisfied with our meeting as he led me to believe," I said, carefully reining in my temper. "The lovely assortment of tea he gave me was poisoned.  It was an exotic poison - difficult to detect in standard screening, but Dr. Hooper was able to make the determination, and set up an appropriate course of treatment."

Greg                      "Did Alice drink any of that? Is she alright?" I said with my heart rate now up to 180 bpm and I was searching his face for any sort of signs. All I got was him moving closer.

Mycroft                 "Alice is fine. Inly you and Sherlock had the tea, and John is seeing to him. Now calm yourself," i said, placing my hand on his chest. "Take a deep breath..."

Greg                      I took a deep breath and put my cannulated hand over his, squeezing it as my heart rate started to come down. "Is Sherlock alright?"

Mycroft                 "John says he will be fine. His tolerance is a bit greater than yours, given his affinity for chemicals in his bloodstream," I shook my head sadly, "so it took a bit longer to hit him. He managed to get himself to John's clinic, and made quite the fool of himself, I understand."

Greg                      "Why would that Russian delegate want to poison you? Didn't you sort things out with him a couple weeks ago?" I asked, and I still had a very concerned look on my face.

Mycroft                 I sighed. "Not everything is as it seems in my line of work," i sighed. "Anthea is directing matters at the moment. We should have more information once the man is located and questioned."

Greg                      "Bastard. I'm sorry for doing this to you again." I shook my head and held his hand closer to my chest because he must have been sick of bringing me to the hospital. The tea had tasted absolutely fine.

Mycroft                 "We do need to stop spending so much time here, lest they build us our own private wing, " I joked weakly. He was right, though - the stress of his life being on the line was getting to be a lot for me.

Greg                      "That would be nice, but I promise, I'll try my best to stay out of here for the rest of the year. I know both of our jobs are dangerous but you really shouldn't have to deal with this." I sighed, kissing his hand softly

Mycroft                 "No one should, but alas, it's our lot." I shrugged. I sat in the chair beside his bed, and laid my head on his shoulder, listening to his heart.

Greg                      "When will you know what was in that tea?" I asked when we'd been there for 10 minutes or so in the quiet, Mycroft just listening to my heart rate drop back to around 120.

Mycroft                 His voice rumbled over me, and I lifted my head. "Molly was able to narrow it down enough to be able to treat it - that's all that's necessary," I said. "The doctor said it should work its way out of your system over time, with treatment. You may have to stay overnight, though - John wasn't certain.”

Greg                      "What did John make of Sherlock turning up at his clinic acting like an idiot? What did he do?" I smiled slightly and met his eye tiredly where he looked so exhausted

Mycroft                 "I understand Sherlock stormed into the clinic, and loudly demanded a kiss from his boyfriend, in a waiting room full of patients," I smiled at the memory of the look on John's face when he described Sherlock's drunken display.

Greg                      I tried to stay calm where I knew John would be so embarrassed, but I had to laugh out loud as I imagined it. I was almost breathless when I'd calmed down, tears near in my eyes.

Mycroft                 Hearing Greg laugh was the most beautiful sound - it warmed my heart. I squeezed his hand gently. "John was apparently properly horrified. I wonder how much of that Sherlock will remember."

Greg                      "Probably none of it because I don't remember anything between having breakfast and waking up here. Please let me be there when you tell him" I grinned widely, and my smile was bright as I thought of the image.

Mycroft                 I laughed. "I told John it would be up to him to remind my brother of his display. But I, too, would love to be there when his memory is refreshed."

Greg                      "Were definitely going to be there because we're not missing that... What happened after I drank the tea?" I asked, squeezing his hand gently.

Mycroft                 "You went a bit pale, and I tried to sit you in a chair at the table, but you collapsed... Alice and I managed to slow your fall, so you didn't hurt yourself on the way down. Alice sat with you while I summoned medical help, and they brought you here. Nothing as exciting as Sherlock's reaction, I'm happy to report."

Greg                      "I'm a little disappointed but I'm glad I didn't hurt myself or something." I relaxed back against the pillows and thought Alice must have been tired. She'd never seen him ill before, it was rare that he'd taken even one day off.

Mycroft                 I could see his concern. "After an initial panic, Alice was very calm and collected. Much like her father in high-stress situations," I threaded my fingers through his, my thumb brushing over his knuckles.

Greg                      "Good. I’ve taught her well... You can go see Sherlock if you wanted, you didn’t have to stay here with me if you're worried about him." I smiled as he brushed the back of my hand and I was so thankful for him.

Mycroft                 "I am more worried about you, but I will check on him in a bit. Perhaps when Alice gets back from the cafeteria.

Greg                      "Yeah, I need to show her that I’m alright, that she won’t get away with not doing her homework, just because I've been poisoned." I squeeze his hand to ease the tension in the room, knowing I'd be alright with him around.

Mycroft                 "It would make for an interesting excuse at school, though," I smiled. "I'm sure there would be phone calls..."

Greg                      "God yeah... I don’t think her mother would be impressed either." I chuckled and my heart rate had now dropped below 100 but it was still a bit touch and go for a while.

Alice Lestrade      I come back from the cafeteria and not seeing Mycroft in any of his usual waiting area haunts, I go take a peek in dad’s room. I see Mycroft is in the room but despite him blocking my view of dad in his bed I can see his hands moving and I can hear muffled voices through the door. I give a couple warning knocks and open the door without waiting for a response.

Mycroft                 "Hello, Alice. Your father is awake." I stood, pulling my hand from his. Why don't the two of you chat for a minute, and I'll go check on my brother." I gave Greg a peck on the cheek, and left the room.

Alice Lestrade      I walk over as Mycroft exits, and only meaning to give dad a quick kiss on the cheek, end up hugging the crap out of him. “We really need to stop meeting here” I mumble into his neck while still clinging to him.

Greg                      "Hey squirt… hope I didn't give you too much of a fright.." I smiled softly as Alice came into the room and I saw Mycroft head out of sight to see to sherlock.

Mycroft                 I walk down the hall to Sherlock's room, and knock on the door lightly before entering. I find Sherlock fairly believably feigning sleep as I take a seat in the chair next to him. "How are you feeling, brother mine?"

Sherlock               Huffing loudly I try and pull the covers over my head, "Bored! I want to go home. I tried to go home once already but John caught me and dragged me back."

Mycroft                 I shook my head. It was obvious he was feeling fine - his normal attitude had returned. "I'm glad you're feeling better. I expect John will be able to take you home soon."

Sherlock               Pulling the covers higher I huff, "I want to go home -now-. Wait..." my head rises a little to peer at Mycroft, "How is Lestrade? He must be feeling better or you would be here threatening violence to me again."

Mycroft                 I winced. "Greg had more tea than you did, but he will be fine." I was happy that Sherlock did not remember the text conversation in which I'd made my accusations. Hopefully, John deleted them from his phone.

Sherlock               Flopping back down on my side I nod, "Good. I know Alice is fine as she prepared her tea from the box of rather cheap bags on the side and not the expensive, unopened box I used."

Mycroft                 "Yes, Alice is fine. She's with her father at the moment. A bit more excitement than she'd planned for this weekend, I fear."

Sherlock               Pulling the sheets over my head again I nod, "Go back to them Mycroft. Go back to your family. I'll wait here till John will agree to help me escape."

Mycroft                 "You are family, too, Sherlock," I said quietly. I turned sadly and walked toward the door.

Sherlock               There's no answer, just a rustling from the pile of sheets as I wait for John

Mycroft                 I stopped in the doorway. "Your loss would break my heart, Sherlock."

Sherlock               There's still no answer from the sheets, just a little movement as I curl up slightly more under them

* * *

John                      I meet Mycroft in the hall as he's closing Sherlock's door. "I just got done at the clinic. How is he?"

Mycroft                 "Typically surly," I replied. "He wants to go home. Hopefully, you can speak with his attending physician and perhaps getting him released to your supervision?"

Sherlock               Inside the room I'm already pushing the sheets back as I hear John's voice, fully dressed under them and reaching for my coat and scarf on the back of the nearby chair

John                      "Yeah. I was thinking so. How's Greg doing?"

Mycroft                 "Better. Alice is in with him now. I'm sure he's giving her reassurance that he is far better than he actually may be."

Sherlock               Slipping my coat on I wrap my scarf around my neck, trying to be as quiet as possible

John                      I nod. "Well, I'll let you get back to them. Thanks for looking in on Sherlock."

Mycroft                 "He is my brother, after all," I nodded, and walked back to Greg's room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock...............Lonewarg  
> Greg...................johnwatsonblog  
> John...................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson............JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea.................MoonShineD  
> Alice Lestrade.........JohnsRedPants  
> Chief Superintendent...Sunyiu2

Sherlock               Knowing I have only a limited time now as I hear Mycroft walking away I start testing the window, finding it easy to unlatch and slide upwards silently

John                      I step in to see Sherlock full dressed and half way out the window. "Oi! Where are you going?"

Sherlock               My legs wriggle in the air as I attempt to squeeze myself out of the window, cursing the limited movement of them

John                      I stalk over to the window and grab him by the back of his coat, dragging him back through the window. "I was going to see about taking you home tonight. Now, maybe I should make you stay overnight for observation?" I say through gritted teeth.

Sherlock               Huffing I'm dragged back in, attempting to regain my dignity as I adjust my coat around me, glaring at John, "You wouldn't dare."

John                      I start removing his coat and jacket. "I would. If you’re not going to follow the doctors or even my orders."

Sherlock               As one arm slips out of my coat the other arm slips back in, making it an everlasting cycle between us, "You are my doctor John."

John                      "Which is why I wanted to take you home." I attempt to pull the coat off again. "Would you stop! We have to stay until the Doctor says you can go."

Sherlock               Finally, I allow him to remove my coat, keeping a tight grip on my scarf though, "You're my doctor so you should be able to say when I can go home."

John                      "I will talk to the doctor when he does his rounds next. I won't leave you alone again though. So, we'll just have to wait. If you won't lie on the bed, then at least sit with me here on the sofa."

Sherlock               Flopping down on the sofa I decide to try a little pout to attempt to get my way, "I feel fine though John. I don't even know why I'm here in the first place. Once I vomited all that tea up I was fine"

John                      I frowned remembering the mess he had made on my office floor at the clinic. "Well, they weren't one hundred percent sure what it was that was in the tea. They'll probably need to do another round of blood work before you're released. In fact, I'll recommend it." I say thoughtfully.

Sherlock               Squirming on the sofa a little I frown, "I don't remember being it so bad you have to take all this blood. It was just a little touch of poison. In fact, I want a sample of it." with that I leap up, looking excited, "Let’s go to Mycroft's and get the tea before it's taken away?"

John                      "It's already been taken away. Molly has it. And if I know her, she's saved some of it for you." I reach up to grab his hand, my voice softer. The strain of being here twice in a week finally hitting me. "Tomorrow, ok?"

Sherlock               My jaw drops to argue then I sweep my gaze over John taking in the bags under his eyes and the slight pallor of his skin. "Promise Molly will keep samples?" My tone softens a little as I flop back down next to him.

John                      "Yes, I know she will." I squeeze his hand, my thumb brushing over the back of his hand.

Sherlock               Sighing, I lean in to rest my head onto his shoulder, closing my eyes, "Will you tell me everything that happened while we wait?"

John                      "Oh... ok." I clear my throat with a little smile. "What exactly do you remember?"

Sherlock               Scrunching my nose up I think for a moment, before shaking my head slowly, "I remember feeling ill, so ill...I just knew I had to get to you and… warn Mycroft and Lestrade. It's all hazy. Like my days of using."

John                      I squeeze his hand again. "I'm sorry." I kiss his cheek. "Well you managed to get yourself to the clinic to find me."

Sherlock               Staring down at the floor I become a little frustrated with my inability to clearly recall, "I felt so sick, my stomach was hurting, and my head was throbbing. I don't even remember how I made the trip"

John                      "You must have come by cab." I offer.

Sherlock               Pondering that notion a moment, I lift one foot, peering at my shoes, "Maybe? It's all a blur. I hate gaps in my memory. All I know is I had an impossible to ignore urge to find you and..." pausing, my nose scrunches in puzzlement, "...and hurt?"

John                      "Hurt? What do you mean? I checked you over. You didn't have any bumps or bruises." I put my fingers in his hair, feeling around for a bump. Double checking that I hadn't missed it.

Sherlock               Allowing him to feel all over my bafflement grows. There's a slight pain in my stomach, like I'm about to be sick again but without the cramps and nausea, "Where's my phone?"

John                      "Um... I took it from you." I search my pockets. "We must've left it in my office."

Sherlock               I look a little frantic, my hand clenching, "Why did you take it from me John?"

John                      "Well, you were waving it around, before you got sick all over the rug in my office."

Sherlock               Frowning I nod slowly, "You have a point. May we go and get it now? I seem to recall there was something important on it. Something I needed to see."

John                      "No, we have to wait until you are released." I thought about what Mycroft had said about the text messages blaming Sherlock for drugging the tea. I had seen them when texting Mycroft. I didn't want to lie to Sherlock or hide it from him.

Sherlock               Flopping back on the sofa, I folded my arms over my chest, still sounding a little sulky.  "What am I supposed to do now then? I'm bored already."

John                      "Telly?"

Sherlock               Snorting, I placed my fingers together, "Mind palace. I need to do some reorganizing and see what I can recall."

John                      I sat back on the couch and pulled him down into my lap while he thought, brushing my fingers through his hair.

Sherlock               My eyes closed, sinking down into my mind to attempt to piece together the hazy and confusing memories

John                      I leaned my head back on the sofa and closed my eyes, relaxing. I couldn't help but get sleepy, the stress of the week finally catching up to me. And Sherlock being relaxed and in his mind palace was doing me in.

Sherlock               At last the doctor arrived to see Sherlock, pausing and eyeing the two men who both seem to be sleeping on the sofa together

John                      I stirred when I heard someone enter the room. I saw someone I recognized. It's Dr. Rashad. "Hey." I sat up a bit. "Sherlock, Dr. Rashad is here to see you."

Sherlock               Rising from my mind palace slowly I blinked, then leapt to my feet, nodding, "Perfect. Lets go John."

John                      "Slow down, Sherlock." I scolded. "Dr. Rashad, do you have any news for us?" I asked, standing.

Sherlock               The doctor looked a little wary at us both, before glancing at his clipboard, "We would like to keep Mr. Holmes in for overnight observati,..." Before he can even finish, I snapped, "No! Unacceptable. John, tell him he's being stupid."

John                      "Sherlock." I turned back to the Dr. "I'm capable of keeping an eye on him overnight. If you'll allow me."

Sherlock               The doctor didn’t look convinced, even more so when he'd been called stupid, "I'm not sure...we aren't even sure which poison was ingested. The other patient, a..." checks his clipboard, "... Mr. Lestrade is being kept in overnight."

John                      "I was told Greg ingested much more of the poison than Sherlock did. And his reaction was worse than Sherlock's." I countered.

Sherlock               The doctor huffed, eyeing me with slight suspicion, "Mr. Holmes may have suffered gastric distress..."

John                      "You mean to the lining of his stomach?"

Sherlock               The doctor nodded, checking his clipboard again, "So far he hasn't shown signs but then again, we can't get him to eat." Rolling my eyes, I gave an amused snort, and tugged on John's arm, "Come on, let’s go."

John                      "No. You need to eat something to prove you can keep it down." I looked back at the doctor. "Bring us something and I'll get him to eat it."

Sherlock               The doctor looked doubtful but then nodded, "All right. It's a deal. I'll get some hot food and if he can keep it down for an hour I'll sign his release on the condition you stay with him" I stared in horror at John, my jaw dropping open, "That's a stupid idea"

John                      "Would you rather stay overnight?" I asked.

Sherlock               My face crumpled as the other doctor left, a little hint of a whine in my voice, "But ...hospital food John. If you can even call it food."

John                      "The food at Bart's isn't half bad, Sherlock. I eat cafeteria food all the time." I sat back on the sofa and patted the spot next to me. "Sit."

Sherlock               Flopping down next to him I kicked my legs up and then down with a satisfying thump, "You also eat food that's been sat next to open trays of human kidneys and food that may have had my infected thumb samples accidently drop into it"

John                      "I'd starve to death if I didn't." I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers.

Sherlock               Grumbling a little, I leaned in closer to him, "I have a very delicate digestive system," which was, of course, an utter and total lie

John                      "More reason for us to stay. Who knows what that toxin's done to your insides." I said mockingly.

Sherlock               Nudging John, my sarcastic answer was cut short by the return of the doctor, carrying in his hands a covered plate of... I was, for once, unsure what it was by the smell, but just the thought of it made my stomach turn and my face pale a little

John                      I stand and take the tray from the doctor. "Thanks Rashad." I sit back down next to Sherlock. "Now, if you eat this, we can stop and get some Jaffa Cakes on the way home."

Sherlock               Peering at the plate I pull a face, "And if I don't eat that...ever? Can I just eat the Jaffa cakes and prove myself? Or...those flowers over there" I point at a vase of flowers, "Those look tastier than this...whatever it is"

John                      "It's just roast beef and mash, Sherlock. And no, you have to eat this before we can go." I check to make sure that the doctor has left, closing the door. "And you're not the only one that wants to go home. Today has been stressful between the clinic and this. I'm ready to take you to bed for a proper cuddle."

Sherlock               Hesitating, then finally picking up the fork at the side of the plate the food starts to vanish, despite the rather ill looking faces I pull while eating

John                      I chuckle at him. "Slow down. Then you will be sick."

Sherlock               "I just....feel sorry right now." Following his advice I slow my forkfuls, "I'm feeling guilt. Lots and lots of guilt."

John                      I freeze and look at him. "For what?"

Sherlock               "I'm...unsure." My fork pushes the meat around the plate a little, "For upsetting you? Making things hard on you."

John                      "Me? You haven't upset me." I put my hand on his free hand.

Sherlock               I push my plate away, half of it eaten though, "You're tired and stressed. You've had a hard day and I may have made things worse with my behaviour."

John                      "You didn't get poisoned on purpose, Sherlock. This isn't your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's Mycroft's. His job putting us in danger.... I'm really surprised something like this hasn't happened sooner..."

Sherlock               Blinking I peer at John, pulling my legs up and under me to sit and let my food digest so we can go home, "I'm unsure if you've noticed John, but my Work has often put you, and others such as Mrs. Hudson, in direct danger."

John                      "Yes, but I told you before. I signed up for that on day one. We needed each other." I squeeze his hand.

Sherlock               His words make me smile a little, "I didn't have a choice signing up to be the little brother of the British government but it happened. My point is, our work is just as dangerous, if not more, than his."

John                      I sigh. "I suppose. But things that happen during the Work are nobody's fault. We chose that life. I wouldn't trade it for the world. You know that."

Sherlock               Leaning back on the sofa I nod, "This wasn't my brother's fault." without thinking I add, "It was mine." then frown in slight bemusement

John                      "How was it your fault, Sherlock? Mycroft could have just as easily made that tea himself."

Sherlock               I flop down on the sofa a little, rubbing my stomach and looking thoughtful, "You're right. Amazing. We should record this day in your blog. You could entitle it, 'The day I was right about something'."

John                      I give him an unamused look. I couldn't decide if he was being cruel or cute. My judgement of that is more clouded now than it has ever been.

Sherlock               Crinkling my nose at his look I then break out into a wide and cheeky smile, "You’re right, people would never believe it happened."

John                      I narrow my eyes at him. "You better be thankful I love you. But I may rescind that offer of cuddling if you keep this up." I poke his chest playfully.

Sherlock               Chuckling I beam at him, then sigh deeply, "Can we go yet? It's obvious I'm not about to add to the decorations of this room with the content of my stomach. Though that would probably improve on the colour of those walls."

John                      I laugh. "Just a few more minutes. I'm sure the nurse will come take the tray back and check on you."

Sherlock               Just then the nurse does appear, nodding to us both. Her manner is brisk as she grabs the half eaten food, "The doctor said he can go as long as you both sign the release papers doctor Watson."

John                      "Perfect. We'll sign them on the way out." I look at Sherlock. "Ready?"

Sherlock               Leaping up I almost pick John off his feet in my haste to escape the sterile and mold green walls of the hospital room, tearing along the corridor to the nurse's station where my long history of past experiences tells me the paperwork will be waiting

John                      We sign the paperwork and are on the street waiting for a cab before I know it.

Sherlock               My fingers work themselves a little nervously, "Clinic? I need my phone. There's something important on it, I know there is."

John                      "Alright. Clinic first and then the shop for Jaffa Cakes?"

Sherlock               Nodding I shove my hands down into my pockets, unused to not having a phone to play with. Bundling into the taxi I peer at John. "You're nervous about something. Not just me being poisoned. If you got nervous everytime I was poisoned you'd have a breakdown in a week"

John                      I climb in after him and scoot next to him. I sigh. “I’m not nervous, just worried. There’s some messages on your phone. From Mycroft. I don’t want to to be upset. You two have come so far.” The cab pulls away and around the corner.

Sherlock               My fingers drum on the window sill of the cab as I nod, remaining silent though at this information and gazing out the window at the passing scenery

John                      I reach over and grab his hand, squeezing it a bit. The only thing I could think of to do to comfort him.

Sherlock               Glancing down I startle a little, still not quite used to the touches like this. Returning the squeeze I manage a rather tight smile, then gaze out the window again until the clinic comes into view. Opening the door I slip my fingers from John's and step out into the brisk wind blowing

John                      I climb out after him and get my keys to the locked clinic out of my pocket. I barely get the door unlocked before Sherlock pushes past me and strides towards my office.

Sherlock               Bursting into John's office I head straight to his desk, trying to the drawers and finding them locked to my disgust. Jigging the drawers I attempt to disengage the mechanism before John gets there

John                      “Would you just hang on?” I go to my desk and pull a small key out of the pen holder on the desk. I hold it up for him to see as he huffs. I unlock the center drawer and barely have it open, before Sherlock is shoving his hand into the drawer.

Sherlock               My hand curls around my phone, my eyes shining as it feels like a missing limb has come back online. Powering it on I hop onto his examination table, long legs skimming the ground as I wait for it to load everything

John                      I step towards the door. “Ready to go? Tescos?”

Sherlock               My eyes are still fixed on the screen, my fingers flying before I start to read what's there. The room falls silent for a few moments.  My face flickers through a range of emotions as I read my phone. The bridge of my nose crinkles for just a moment in confusion, then clears to give way to a soft vulnerability that seems strange on me, before finally my impassive, cool mask slips into place once more, allowing John to lower my phone and nodding. My voice is level and clear, "I believe I was promised Jaffa cakes?" hopping off the table next to him

John                      I look up at him and smile, taking his hand. “Yeah, Jaffa cakes.”

Sherlock               There's a moment hesitation, then our hands slip together, my larger one enfolding John's sturdy shorter fingers. The smile I return is neat and perfectly acceptable but missing the crinkling of my eyes that comes with my real ones. "They may have raspberry Jaffa cakes, if we're lucky."                  

John                      “Mycroft did say he was sorry. He panicked. He was pretty upset at the hospital.” I squeeze his hand.

Sherlock               There's a tiny shrug of my shoulder as we leave the office, "My brother made a reasonable and logical deduction at the time from the evidence and my past behaviour John. I see no reason he should feel guilt."

John                      “I think he’s changed a bit. Because of Greg. I think we’ve all changed, in the last few months. It’s a good thing you know.”

Sherlock               "I know he's changed." Nodding I hesitate in the dark and empty waiting room of the clinic. My look darkens very slightly, "He has a family now and they are his focus." There's something behind my words, a hint of hurt

John                      “Yeah and that’s a good thing.” I tug his arm making him look at me. “But he’s not going to ignore you now. He’ll still be there for you. We’ve talked about this before, remember. That’s why he wanted you to find a flat mate. So he could give up some of that responsibility. To find someone else to be there for you most of the time.”

Sherlock               John's words make me hesitate, my gaze rising from the floor to fall on his open, confident face, before finally a real smile plays around my lips, my dark thoughts clearing as I nod. "Just you and me...against the world?"

John                      “Of course. Always.” I lean up and give him a peck on the lips. “Raspberry? Did you say?”

Sherlock               Nodding I grip his arm tight, starting to lead him to the clinic door, "Not quite as nice as the lemon and lime ones they do but acceptable. Of course, there's always plain orange but they're boring."

* * *

Greg    I was a bit low when it came for Alice to go back to her mother's, the smile on my face small as we were driving back with music on. I was hoping the school year for her would go quickly.  I was also a bit nervous about Alice going back to Nick so decided that when our daughter had gone inside, I'd talk to Caroline. See what she knew and what she'd been told

Caroline          I heard a car pull up in the driveway so I open the door and step out onto the porch.

Greg    I slowly stepped out with a smile, letting Alice head inside. "Hey.. How's things?" I asked lightly and folded my arms across my chest.

Caroline          “Oh, things are alright.” I twist my wrist behind my back.

Greg    "Yeah? Sure?" I frowned as I could read something wasn't right and she knew I could more often than not, see right through people when they were trying to hide something.

Caroline          “Nick and I just had it out is all. He moved out.” I let my eyes wander past Greg’s head where there was a tube sock still hanging in the tree. My face reddens.

Greg    "Okay. Are you alright? Did he hurt you or anything?" I ask with worry and put my hand out to her slightly where she'd put her hand behind her back.

Caroline          “Um, no.” I pull my hand from behind my back and flex my fingers, wincing, showing him the large bruise covering my knuckles.

Greg    "I'm guessing you hurt him. Good. That's the least of what the bastard deserves," I smiled at first but then examined her hand, glad she remembered to tuck her thumb in so she wouldn't break it. "You need to ice it a couple times a day but I don't think anything is broken."

Caroline          “Yeah, I’ve been icing it.” I smile up at him, a little sheepish. “Thanks for bringing Alice home.”

Greg    "It's fine. Just let me know if he happens to pop up again." I smile back at her, dropping her hand and shoved my hands into my pockets. I only wanted the best for her and Alice.

Caroline          “Thanks Greg.” I look up at him. “I really meant what I said about you and Mycroft. I’m glad you found someone.”

Greg    "Thank you. And I really hope you find someone too. Someone that can make you happy." I look down at the floor, smiling for a moment before heading for my car again.

Caroline          I move towards the door but then turn as Greg approaches his car door. “Greg, did you send me roses?” I call to him.

Greg    "No. 'fraid not." I shrugged before getting into the car and I knew damn well who had but I wasn’t going to meddle in this sort of stuff. That's what I agreed with Mycroft anyway.

Caroline          I go back into the house, still a little confused, but in search of Alice.


End file.
